Getting you back
by Black Komagoro
Summary: After the war Harry left and no one knows where he went. Now, after two years, he must face those he left to help someone to come back from wherever he is. SLASH You. Have. Been. Warned! HPDM and other pairings. HBP Never happened.
1. Chapter 01

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language**. All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so nowhe has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud !

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

Voldemort had attacked just the day after their graduation ceremony. The battle had been cruel and hard, but they managed, and won. Harry lived to his prophecy and as it was expected he killed the madman.

All sixth and seventh years had been preparing themselves for that day. Harry had hoped they wouldn't have to go, but they were determined and there was nothing he could have done. Most of them had lost at least one person close to them. Many died and a lot of others suffered terrible injuries. Crabbe couldn't make it being hit with the killing curse by Goyle, Dean Thomas was killed by a giant and Justin Finch-Fletchey died protecting Pansy Parkinson. Even two years after that day she still felt guilty for that.

Justin loved her, but she loved someone else and contrary to most people belief, it was not Draco. She had always admired Harry and then that turned to love, but Harry's heart was with someone else.

_Flash Back _

They had been warned and while teachers took all students from fifth year and down to the dungeons sixth and seventh year students were preparing for battle. Justin decided to tell her just in case he didn't survive. He knew she would never love him but he wanted her to know. He looked from where he was in the Great Hall up to where the Slytherin girl was and to his disgrace she was talking to Harry. So he decided to wait till finished and then he would tell her.

Pansy approached the dark haired boy and sighed grabbing his arm. He had been looking at his wand and focusing his magic on it, warming it and getting it completely in harmony with his power. It was like warming up a weapon before firing it. He was surprised to see her so close to him.

"Potter... can, can I talk to you for a minute"

Harry saw the fear in her eyes and felt sad, it was clear that she didn't want to go but it was also obvious that she was determined to fight and defeat the dark forces. He smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"Of course"

He had been avoiding people since a few weeks ago, knowing that soon Voldemort would attack. The war could not be stopped. Now in the Great Hall he was standing alone at the back, near the professors table and getting ready. After a long and heated talk with Dumbledore he had finally made the old man accept his idea. He knew it was impossible to stop the older students going to battle and he had, with Hermione's help, managed to create special clothes that would be charged with magic. So now all of them were sporting their _armors_, which mostly consisted of hard leather covering the chest, arms and lower back.

Pansy was relieved that Harry decided to stay apart from the other students so that way no one would be able to hear them.

"Potter... Harry... I"

She was quite nervous and so he waited patiently for her to continue. He always thought Pansy didn't like him at all, mostly because he always fought with Draco and she seemed to like him a lot.

"I don't know what will happen and... Well, I just wanted you to know that I... I like you Harry"

Harry was shocked, that was something he had never expected coming from a Slytherin. Especially from her, he was so sure she hated him. He didn't know what to say or do, and definitely didn't want to hurt her but... Well he already had someone he felt deeply for.

"Pansy..."

She shook her head and silenced him with a finger over his lips.

"No... Please just let me talk"

He nodded and she took her finger away from the soft lips she wanted to kiss so badly.

"I always admired you... I always looked at you and well... Harry I love you"

Harry opened his eyes wide and was about to say something when she once again stopped him.

"No! Don't say anything please... I know Harry, I've seen how you look at him... you should tell him"

She let go of his arm and left as fast as she could, leaving an even more shocked and sad Harry, because he knew he couldn't do what she said.

Justin saw her leaving Harry and decided to get her before she got closer to the Slytherin group.

"Uh... Pansy"

The girl turned around just about to reach the green and silver group of people and looked at the blushing Hufflepuff who was now only a few feet from her. She knew that her friends were looking at her and trying to hear what was going on.

"Yes"

His face could have matched Ron's hair by now and somehow Pansy understood, and she smiled softly at him.

"I wish..."

He was trying hard, but couldn't stop a solitary tear escape from his eye. He was scared, more for her than for himself.

"I wish I could do something to... make you happy... I don't think I'll make it as I'm not as powerful as Harry or Malfoy... but I don't want to go without telling you first..."

She raised a hand and caressed the boy's cheek and smiled as the Hufflepuff got even redder. He raised his hand and took hers, giving it a soft kiss on the back.

"I love you Pansy... If, for some miracle, I survive... would you"

She stopped him with a soft kiss on his lips. He couldn't stop himself and embraced her; if he died he would die happy.

"You'll survive... And yes, I would like to give it a try... not every day a Hufflepuff gains enough courage to ask a Slytherin something like that... You don't know how much that means to me Justin"

His smile widened and he embraced her tighter. After a few minutes he let go of her and caressed her cheek.

"Please be careful Pansy... I would prefer if you didn't go at all"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't go Justin... We're not many; a lot of people who we thought were with us are fighting at that 'shit's' side... I won't stay here while people like you fight against those who once were your friends. It's hard and it shows me how brave you are. How could I just stay back and look"

Justin sighed knowing it was a lost battle; besides he understood her, he would stay back either.

"I know... but still... just, please be careful"

She smiled sadly at him and kissed him again, just that this time the kiss was deeper. She let go of his lips and caressed his cheek softly. She didn't love him but she surely liked him and even when it would be hard for her to forget Harry she would give the timid Hufflepuff a chance to win her heart.

"I will"

_End Flash Back_

She would never forget him; he scarified his life as she tried to do for Harry. It seemed that Cho never forgave Harry for Cedric's death. How she made it into Voldemort's ranks was something no one knew, but she did and during the battle she attacked Harry with the killing curse; Pansy threw herself in front of Harry and waited for the curse to hit her. It never touched her; instead Justin's body lay lifeless in front of her. In her rage Pansy hit Cho with a stunning curse so she could take her revenge personally in a more painful level. However, when Cho's body hit the ground she hit a sharp rock breaking her neck. She died instantly.

Pansy wanted to take Justin's body to the castle but the battle was still on going and she couldn't take the risk of getting herself killed. Not after the sacrifice the boy had made for her. She couldn't see how Harry killed Voldemort because they had moved somehow towards the outsides of the forbidden forest and she was at the other side fighting Goyle. However she did felt the magic, as did everyone else and she knew that finally Harry had defeated Voldemort.

Blaise had tried to help her with the Hufflepuff's body, but he was already trying to take an unconscious Neville into the castle. The Slytherin boy was having a lot of trouble doing that since he had lost his right eye while trying to protect the Gryffindor from a troll. Voldemort had managed to get control over the trolls and used them as his first line of defense. Blaise finally collapsed just in front of the castle with Neville at his side and professor Flitwick levitated both of them into the Great Hall that had served as a nursery for the injured ones.

The Weasleys suffered the lost of two of their children, Ginny and Percy died during the battle, the first was hit with the killing curse from a Death Eater and the second was overpowered by a Dementor and was given the kiss. Ron would be marked for life with a long scar that gone from his right shoulder to his left hip on his back, a gift from Zacharias Smith; the boy was insane and weak, it wasn't hard to control him through the imperius curse. He took a sword and attacked Ron from behind; it still hurt sometimes, even after two years.

Hermione had only got some bruises mainly because Ron wouldn't let her got to the front line. She had been quite angry with him because that but she also understood and didn't argue too much. However a stunning curse hit her and at Ron's insistence she was sent to the Great Hall. Professor Sprout died when an explosion happened next to her near the castle, and the state of her body was so damaged that it had been difficult to recognize her at first.

Trelawney also died during battle while she was helping those who had been hurt. A sword went right through her heart from behind; Millicent Bulstrode had also joined the dark forces, just to please her parents so they would finally see her with pride in their eyes. The poor girl was sent to Azkaban without knowing that her parents would never see her with pride, because they weren't her real parents, at least not the ones she had known when she was a child. The Bulstrodes tried to leave Voldemort but once you were inside his circle of people you couldn't leave. Voldemort tortured them and then used a stronger version of the Imperius curse on them, and finally killed them. With the help of Polyjuice they made their daughter think they were still alive and got her into their ranks.

The Quidditch pitch had been completely destroyed and the forbidden forest had lost a large part of land. Hagrid, who now sported a leg less, was still trying to restore the forest but it was obvious it would take more than just planting seeds and watering the ground. Dumbledore told him he would find a way to restore the forest faster but that it would still take some time.

After the battle there was no feast, no party as no one felt like celebrating anything. Yes, Voldemort had been defeated, but they had paid way too much for that. Remus Lupin knew they would never be the same, and it would take many years to repair the destruction Voldemort had done. He was one of the few who had only got minor injuries, mainly because he had been in his wolf form. Thanks to Snape, he now could control his change at will and still be himself, except of course, during full moon.

Just after he had killed the Dark Lord, Harry had disappeared. No one knew where he had gone to, and still couldn't find him. Some thought he had died together with Voldemort because of their connection, others thought he had gone insane and had killed himself. But others, the ones who had known him the best, could only think that he had gone in hiding, trying to get away from the hurt and sorrow.

Only one person knew the truth, only one person knew where he was and why he had gone. After all, it had been him who helped him to escape. Charlie Weasley had helped Harry to go, using the only Dragon he had been able to tame a Norwegian Ridgeback named Norbert.

TBC

Now, I know this seems to be a little confusing, but I really didn't want to fill the fic with flash backs and such. I know, I know... what about Draco and Snape? Well, what happened to them will be explained later, what happened to Draco is the important part of this fic and I didn't want to mention Snape as just a casualty or another injured in the battle. I actually like the man.

I know that Dragons aren't supposed to be tamed, but I needed it so there. !


	2. Chapter 02

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language**All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so now he has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud! Now I own nothing but the story T.T

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

It had been two years since the final battle and the day he left England. He was aware that a lot of people had been looking for him, mostly because Charlie would tell him about them. During the battle he had used wandless magic and it was with that, that he killed Voldemort. However what really gave him the power to win was someone else and not himself.

What he had seen in the battlefield, just before his magic exploded and he killed the man, would hunt him forever. He felt empty and didn't want to deal with what would come later, so he escaped. He had seen Charlie trying to control the dragon and at the same time trying to cure its severed arm. Harry approached him and helped the redhead to cure the hurting animal. Once that was done he asked Charlie to take him away from there, to help him get into hiding and to swear not to tell anyone about where he was.

Charlie accepted, not asking questions, for that he would have time later. They left, using the confusion that took place just after Voldemort had died and his followers tried to escape. Without their leader they were lost and Aurors were now after those who tried to escape. Others just fell in defeat and others decided that suicide was a better option. While Aurors where busy with that others where still fighting against some of the dark creatures still in the fields, and those who were injured 'lightly' were helping those who were in worst shape.

At the moment he hadn't even thought of them, there was just one thing in his mind and that was getting the hell out of there. Away from the pain and away from reality. Now... now he felt horrible about that. Now he felt that he should have stayed, even when Charlie had told him over and over again that he shouldn't.

He stayed in Rumania for a year in Charlie's house. He would take care of the house while the dragon tamer was working and would help him whenever he needed with Norbert. There was only one person who knew he was still alive apart from Charlie and that was Dumbledore. He had sent a letter to the man asking him to send his things with Hedwig; he also told him not to follow the owl, track him or tell anyone about him. The old wizard felt relieved to know Harry was alive and somehow ok but he felt sad that he didn't want anyone knowing where he was or why had he left the way he did.

Dumbledore shrunk Harry's trunk with all his things in it and sent it with a letter to the young man, asking him to at least tell him why he felt the need to leave. Harry only sent a letter telling him, in the most polite way he could, that it was none of his business.

Harry would use the invisibility cloak to go with Charlie to work sometimes and others he would just stay with Norbert, whom now lived all relaxed and happy in a secluded forest at the mountains. After a few months of living together they started sleeping together and even though they didn't love each other they were quite satisfied with their arrangement. Charlie cared deeply for him and Harry needed the contact, at first he felt that he was taking advantage of Charlie and to his surprise Charlie had felt the same, but when they finally talked both discovered that neither really cared. They felt ok together and decided to keep it that way.

Everything started one night when Harry had been more depressed than usual and had been drinking, he wasn't completely drunk but was relaxed enough to talk. He had told the other man about the one he was in love with and what had happened to that person. When tears started to flow down his cheeks Charlie took him into his arms and helped him to cope with his grief. Neither really knew when they started kissing and then moved to the bed. The next morning Charlie woke up alone, only a solitary note attached to the pillow next to his. 'I'm sorry'

Charlie had found him where the boy always went when he was feeling depressed. Harry was sitting next to Norbert, feeding him some dead rabbits and petting him lightly on its head. He had taken Harry by the back of his robes and dragged him back to the house and threw him on the couch. Harry had stayed silent while the other yelled at him for being an idiot and what had happened the night before had been something both of them had wanted.

Harry tried to argue but Charlie finally silenced him with a kiss and took him back to the bedroom. After they had spent each other, Charlie finally said that he knew Harry didn't love him and that he really didn't mind. That he understood how he felt and that while there was no love there still was a deep care and that he should enjoy it while it lasted. Charlie always knew that Harry would find someone who would take care of his heart and would love him as much as Harry had loved that person he had lost and that the boy would love that person too.

They worked together perfectly and when Harry finally decided to go back to England and try to start a new life it saddened him. True he didn't _love_ him but he cared so much that it was hard to let him go. Harry asked Charlie to lend him some money to start a small business and that he would pay him back once he got to Gringotts and retrieved some money. Once again Harry found himself at the end of Charlie's angry tirades about friends and such. At the end Charlie gave him the money and threatened him to hex him to next month if he ever dared to pay him back.

Harry rented a small apartment near London, in Dartford – Kent. He opened a store to repair different things but mostly video cameras, TV's, DVD, etc. Everything he could repair with a simple _reparo_, as he thought it was easy and he had a lot of free time. The store was near his home and not too far from the principal street.

As Charlie asked he never paid him back, at least not with money. He would always buy him something he knew the other man needed, or would go visit him and invite him dinner in a nice and usually expensive restaurant. Charlie wasn't stupid and knew what the other was trying to do, but he didn't stop him, as he knew it would hurt Harry if he asked him to stop.

Sometimes it would be Charlie who came to visit him and talk and sometimes share the bed. It was in one of that visits that Harry's world changed completely, because it was when he discovered the horrible mistake he had made.

It was Monday and he never had anything ready for Mondays so he would have the whole day to repair everything he had taken during the week. He was examining a DVD that had been brought last Wednesday when the phone rang.

"_Magic Touch_ may I help you?"

His voice was polite but it had a slight bored tone.

"Harry! It's me Charlie, look something happened and I need to see you right now!"

Harry got quite worried instantly, Charlie never shouted unless it was extremely necessary.

"Are you ok? Did something happen with the dragons?!"

"I'm fine Harry, but I really need to see you!"

"Ok, ok… look take the floo to my house, you know the wards are always open for you. I'll be there in ten minutes ok? I must close the shop"

"Ok, but please hurry!"

With that Charlie hung up, leaving Harry more worried and now in a hurry. He left the DVD over the table and went to the front to close the doors and lock them, both with the keys and with some spells. He then went to the back, took his things and left the store by the back door, once again locking it with the keys and the spells. He looked to one side then the other and when he was sure no one was around he disapparated.

When he appeared again in his place, Charlie was already there sitting nervously on the couch and biting his nails. Harry left his things on the armchair next to the fireplace and sat next to the other man.

"Stop that Charlie"

He said taking the man's hand away from his face.

"Harry…"

He was nervous and somewhat pale which worried Harry even more. He sat down next to him and took his hands in his.

"What has happened Charlie? Did someone get hurt? Ron, Bill, your parents?"

Charlie opened his eyes wide and shook his head.

"No! Nothing bad happened… well mostly… but nothing to them"

Harry raised an eyebrow and turned his head in confusion.

"Then why are you so nervous?"

Charlie sighed and let go of Harry's hands.

"I called you from Ron's house… I was visiting him and Hermione when someone appeared at the fire. It was Neville Longbottom, you do remember him don't you?"

Harry nodded still not understanding why Charlie would be so nervous if everything was ok with his family.

"Yes, I remember him"

"Well, he appeared suddenly and his face showed how tired he was and that he was pretty worried"

He stood up and went to the small kitchen that was separated from the living room by a small countertop he used to eat his meals. Harry took two beers out of the fridge and brought them back to the living room.

"Here, drink this"

Charlie took the bottle and drank a large gulp. The Gryffindor sat next to him and waited for him to calm down.

"Harry… I don't know how to tell you this, I…"

The redhead took another gulp of the cold liquid and sighed.

"Just tell me… as it is, I don't think there's anything that could surprise me nowadays"

Charlie would have smiled if he hadn't been so nervous.

"Oh, believe me, this **will** surprise you… Neville has been living with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson these last two years…"

Harry's eyes grew wide and he almost choked with the beer.

"Ok, you were right… I still can be surprised. But, somehow I guess that's not what has you so nervous"

Charlie shook his head and turned to look at his friend and sometimes lover.

"They've been living at Malfoy's manor… Harry, Draco's alive"

The bottle Harry was holding fell from them and went crashing on the floor, his eyes couldn't be wider and he was shaking.

"I-I don't believe you… That has to be a lie… Or maybe you heard wrong… Charlie, he can't… I saw I-"

Charlie put his bottle over the small table in front of him and embraced the other man tightly.

"I would never lie about something like this Harry… I would never hurt you like that. I asked Neville if he was sure, that maybe he had been mistaken… it was then he told us he had been living there with the other two… Harry, he needs you, that's why Neville was looking for Ron and Hermione. It seems he has been looking for you for a while now. Ron told me that was not the first time he asked them if they knew where were you"

Harry had his head buried in Charlie's chest and would stop shaking; some tears were already leaving his eyes.

"But I saw him…"

The older man could only caress the dark haired man softly, soothing him and making him ready to hear the rest of what he had to say.

"I know, maybe what you saw wasn't what you thought it was… you know sometimes things aren't what they seem"

Harry stayed silent, trying to put his head in order and calm himself, it wasn't easy because he knew there was more to come and he didn't think he wanted to know. After more or less 20 minutes Harry had finally calmed down but wouldn't let go of the other man.

"Harry, for what Neville told us and how he told us, I think there's something pretty bad going on. He was desperate and asked us to find you no matter what, that they had done all they could but it hadn't work… Draco's not fine Harry and it seems he's getting worse every day"

Finally the younger of the two raised his head to look at the worried face of the redhead.

"What did he tell you?"

Charlie took Harry's hands and caressed them softly with his thumb.

"Not much, but enough to know he needs you… All I know is that he's in a catatonic state. He's like a zombie and either Neville or Blaise must assist him constantly, he doesn't do much and it seems that he has lost his voice… and his magic"

Charlie felt the hands he was holding tense and when he raised his face to look at Harry the man was crying again.

"I shouldn't have left… Somehow this is my entire fault… I know it"

Harry never expected the hard punch he got on his face.

"That's it! I'm so fucking tired of hearing you talk like that! Harry, none of this is your fault, that was a **war**, a bloody fucking war! You didn't start it and surely you didn't want it to happen"

The scarred man was holding his hurting cheek and staring at his friend sadly.

"Charlie… I know the war wasn't my fault; it was its consequences what I blame myself for. There were people who shouldn't have been there, had I been more focused they wouldn't have gone to the battlefield… I could have stopped them from going but I didn't and they died"

Charlie sighed exasperated and stood up.

"Tell me, if it had been someone else; let's say I don't know… Snape, the one who had to kill him… would have you stayed behind knowing that maybe you could help?"

Harry stayed silent for some minutes and then dropped his shoulder defeated.

"No, I would have gone too…"

"Then why did you want them to stay behind when they so obviously wanted to go? Even when they knew they could be killed?"

Charlie sighed and sat down again taking, once again, Harry's hands in his.

"The thing is, you're not to blame… Voldemort is"

Harry closed his eyes and embraced the older man letting his tears fall from his eyes and wet the redhead's shirt.

"I could never forget myself for his death, and I felt even worse because it hurt much more than others. Ginny was my friend, like a little sister… and even though it hurt me to know she was dead it would never match the pain his death left in me… And we weren't even friends"

"You love him Harry… You thought you had lost a part of you, a very important one… At the end it was him who gave you the strength to defeat him. I'm sure Ginny, Percy or all of those who died during battle don't blame you nor do they hate you for that"

Harry let himself be embraced by those strong arms that had been with him during the last two years.

"But I'm sure they would be quite angry if you don't help those who need you now. Draco's alive and he needs you, you have the power and the ability to do something… Do something Harry"

The ex-Gryffindor let go of his friend and dried his eyes. Charlie was right; he had a second chance to do what Pansy told him to do two years ago.

"I will… But could you do me a favor?"

"Anything…"

Harry smiled and stood up.

"I don't want to go there unannounced, could you please tell Neville that I will be there in two days and that I won't use the floo? I don't want to scare Draco if he's as bad as he said"

Charlie nodded understanding Harry's precautions, they were more for himself than the others. He knew there would be a confrontation and he didn't want it to happen in front of the blonde.

"I will Harry, and don't worry… everything will be alright"

Harry turned to look at him and smiled.

"Thank you Charlie… I really don't know what I would have done without you…"

The older Weasley smirked.

"You would have found someone else to shag, though it wouldn't have been as good as me… Draco better not be the jealous type"

Harry shook his head and punched the other lightly on his arm.

"Idiot… and I'm sorry to tell you but I'm pretty sure that he **is** the jealous type… he's always been quite possessive, at least that's what I remember"

Charlie could only laugh at that, hard. Once he had calmed down Harry invited him to dinner, so while he was cooking Charlie helped with the plates, cutlery and other things. They talked about the time they had spent together and the things that were yet to come, about Draco and what had happened. Harry still felt bad for not staying but the red-haired scolded him once again about not being stupid, that he didn't know and that he had suffered enough already.

Charlie had left shortly after they had finished eating and said he would contact Neville early next morning.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 03

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language**. All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so nowhe has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud! Now I own nothing but the story T.T

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

He was eating his nails; he hated that and always had to hit Charlie on his hands when he did it. But now it was him who was doing it, and he couldn't care less. Harry was just too nervous to care, his friend had contacted him a few hours ago and said Neville would be expecting him at 5 p.m. Charlie told him to go to the burrow first, and that he could go flying from there. He was worried he would have to face Ron, but Charlie told him they wouldn't be there, but that he would have to face them at the end.

_Ron's going to kill me, no he'll hex me, kick me, punch me and then he'll kill me. I shouldn't have gone for so long. I should have written, tell him that I needed to be alone but that I was ok… Yes, Dumbledore probably told them, but I know it's not the same._

He looked at his clock, it was 4 o' clock he sighed took a handful of floo powder and left to the burrow, his broom in hand and his heart in his throat. He arrived at Ron's house just in time for Charlie to offer him a butterbeer and something to eat.

"I don't think I can eat anything… I feel sick actually"

Charlie only laughed and forced the drink into Harry's hand.

"Drink something at least… You shouldn't be so nervous Harry. I'm sure everything will be just fine"

Harry drank slowly and his hands were shaking, he glared at his friend and snorted.

"Yeah right, I'll enter a house with three Slytherins, two of which probably want me dead for what I did. And even if I come back from there alive, Ron will kill me for not contacting him…"

"I don't think those Slytherins will kill you, they need you after all… Now Ron…"

He looked at Harry and smiled with a silly face.

"If he kills you, could I keep your place and you broom?"

Harry threw him one of the cushions from the couch directly at his head.

"Just my place, I already told Ron the broom would be his if something happened to me"

Even though he said it as a joke, Charlie knew there was some truth behind those words. Ron and Harry had talked before the war started and Harry had told him, that if he didn't make it, he wanted him to take care of his broom and his father's cloak.

"I think you should be going Harry, the trip takes half an hour at full speed, and you only have forty five minutes left. I don't want you flying to fast, it could be dangerous"

Harry smiled and embraced Charlie tightly.

"Thank you Charlie… I wouldn't have survived if you hadn't been there"

"It's ok Harry, you saved us all without asking for anything in exchange. You deserve to be happy"

He smiled and let go of his friend, and guided him out of the house.

"I'll be in contact, tell Ron I'm sorry and that I will come back as soon as I can so he can kick my sorry arse"

"I'll have some healing potions ready for then... Don't worry"

They laughed lightly, a bit sad to say to good bye. Harry took his invisibility cloak and put it around his shoulders; he couldn't risk muggles spotting him by accident. Before mounting his broom he took the front of Charlie's robes and brought him close, kissing him softly and embracing him for the last time.

"I'll miss you, my friend… Be careful and don't let Norbert eat too much, he'll get too fat to fly"

Charlie smiled, he would miss him but he knew Harry's heart was never his. He always knew someday Harry would leave him, but that didn't make it less painful.

_I'll find someone to love too Harry… Someone who'll love me the same way you love Draco. _

"I will, don't worry... now go, and please tell me how's everything going ok?"

Harry mounted his broom and turned to look at him.

"I'll write or call as soon as I know everything… Bye, Charles… Take care"

He kicked the ground and elevated rapidly, waved his hand one last time and left flaying very fast.

"Good luck Harry… And be happy"

Charlie entered the house and sat on the couch drinking the half bottle of butterbeer Harry had left. A small tear rolled down his cheek, at the end he couldn't keep his word, he had fell in love with him.

Harry was flying at top speed now, that way he kept his mind focused on what he was doing and not on what was expecting him at Malfoy Manor. He knew Pansy would be more than angry with him, she had told him to talk with him; she had gone and declared her love for him just to say she knew how he felt and that he should talk with him. Harry didn't and till two days ago lived with the regret of not doing it, with the pain of knowing that he could have saved his life.

He just kept flying, focusing on the speed, the height and to avoid muggles. The wind on his face was not helping but he didn't care, he knew he should be close already and the only thing in his mind was to get there as soon as possible. After another ten minutes flying over green forests he finally saw the form of the manor.

_Good lord, that's huge! They must feel quite lonely there. I mean, is so big, it would be like living in a quidditch pitch. It's big yes, but so empty._

He finally reached the grounds of the immense house and landed softly on the front yard, took off his cloak and folded it. He walked to the door and knocked hard on the great oak doors, and waited. Now that he was back on the ground his mind started flying again with all the possible reactions they would have. Yes, Charlie had told them, but it was not the same.

_Pansy's going to kill me, revive me, and kill me again._

Harry looked up startled when he heard the doors being opened. His hands were trembling and his throat had gone dry in just a second. When the door was finally open he was presented with the grown form of his old housemate, Neville Longbottom. He was taller than himself, thinner and obviously had done something to his teeth.

_Merlin! Who would have thought Neville could get this hot._

"Stop looking at my boyfriend and future husband or I'll hex your balls off Potter"

He looked past his old friend and saw none other than Blaise Zabini; Harry blinked and then turned to look at Neville again. The herbologist couldn't stop himself and started laughing.

"I wish I had a camera right now Harry… That face is priceless"

"I can bring you one Nev, I don't think hell react anytime soon"

Harry was about to say something, but what he had been thinking it would happen, happened. He felt his face sting with the strength of the slap, his cheek was deep red and it hurt like hell.

"Pansy…"

"Don't you Pansy me! You fucking bastard!"

She slapped him on his other cheek, at least now he was even.

"Pansy, dear… I think he already got it… You're angry"

Pansy turned around to look at Blaise, he whimpered and hid behind Neville. Harry, with both hands over his face couldn't help the smile that got to his lips.

"Still scary I see… Pansy, I came to talk, I owe you all an explanation but I would prefer if I could get inside"

His saddened eyes looked at the angered woman in front of him; Pansy growled but took him by the front of his robes and hauled him inside the house, not very gently. Harry freed his robes from her grasp and regained his posture, left the broom leaning against the wall and shrank his cloak to put it inside his pocket. Pansy huffed but didn't try to force him again, she only started walking towards a door followed by Neville Blaise and Harry.

_She's furious and I can't blame her for it._

They entered a small room, or at least small for that manor, it was a bit bigger than the Dursley's living room. It had a fireplace and two leather couches facing each other. There was a crystal coffee table between both couches and a small bar. The walls were covered in a light blue satin and from the high ceiling hang a beautiful lamp, very old and valuable for what it seemed.

"Sit down Potter…"

Harry sat and soon was followed by the other three, Pansy in front of him and Neville and Blaise at his sides. He felt quite trapped actually; if they thought he would try to escape they were highly mistaken.

"Pansy, please… Don't be so hard with me… I know I fucked it up. But I really didn't know he was alive… I saw him die"

She raised an eyebrow, as well as the two at his sides.

"Potter, how could have you seen him die… He wasn't even near you!"

Neville and Blaise knew they shouldn't interrupt this talk, Pansy and Harry had something in common, and that thing was Draco.

"Pansy… Just hear me out ok? Do not say a thing till I'm finished… please"

She snorted but nodded just the same.

"Thank you"

Harry cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"After you left towards the forbidden forest, Voldemort appeared. He was throwing curse after curse against me, but giving the fact that our wands were brothers the magic nullified each other… All I could do was keep him at bay, but I knew he would finally get at me"

He rested his arms over his legs and crossed his fingers.

"I needed a diversion, someone who distracted him long enough for me to fire a spell before he countered… I looked everywhere while still firing towards him. It was then that I noticed him, he was at the other side of the castle, near the small forest…"

Harry closed his eyes, it always had been very hard for him to remember that moment.

"I couldn't see him completely, but I knew it was Draco… He was fighting someone else, after a spell struck his rival the mask and cape fell… He was fighting his own father, Lucius was trying to kill his own son… I was looking between them and Voldemort… It was so fast, I just saw the green light and Draco's body on the ground. Lucius was standing in front of him, his wand still pointing his son…"

Even though he was trying, he couldn't stop his tears.

"I closed my eyes after that, but the image wouldn't leave my mind. I felt pain, sorrow and that they had taken part of my soul with his death. I looked at Voldemort… And all the pain I felt for those he had killed, those I had already lost because of him… My parents, Sirius… A lot of my friends, and finally Draco… All that pain became rage and that rage ignited something within me…"

He raised his head to look at a very shocked Pansy, she was crying freely and Neville and Blaise had moved to her side. He understood, he had been there already, more times than he wanted to admit.

"I think it was instinctive, my magic got stronger, much more powerful than Voldemort's… I didn't need my wand and I knew it… I just extended my hand towards him and fired… I gave him all I had, it was the first and last time I used that curse… I killed him with the same curse he killed my parents… I don't want to feel that pain again, I don't want to feel how the dark magic feels when you use it"

He dried his tears with the sleeve of his sweater, sighed and continued.

"I saw his body fall and then become dust. I burned the remains, just to be sure… All that was left of him were ashes… The use of that curse and with wandless magic left me exhausted, but I needed to know what had happened with Draco's murderer… I turned and saw Lucius lying lifeless on the ground… And Remus was carrying Draco's body back…"

Pansy was still crying, yes she was angry with him, but she understood too.

"I didn't want to stay there… I wanted to leave all the horrors, all the blood and pain and screams… I didn't want to be here if he wouldn't be here too… Even if just to annoy me, so I asked Charlie to take me away… Norbert had been hurt during battle, one of his front paws had been severed. I used the last bit of strength I had to help him cure the dragon and he took me away…"

Pansy nodded, but Neville was the one with a frown on his face now.

"It has been two years Harry… I'm not saying the pain was less, but you could have at least tried to communicate with Ron or Hermione… We all were worried, you just left and people started saying you were dead, killed because of the link or that you had killed yourself… If you had seen the look on the faces of your friends… Merlin Harry, Ron's mother was devastated!"

With every word Harry felt smaller, Neville was right about that.

"I know Neville, and I feel like shit for that now… But back then, I knew that the moment people knew I was alive they would want to make of me something I'm not… A bloody hero, a hero chooses to be one I had no other choice… The real heroes are those who gave their lives during battle, those who risked their lives because they decided to do it… The only heroes I can see here are you three"

He frowned and gritted his teeth.

"I only had some minor injuries you know? Hagrid lost a leg, Ron may never be able to be a quidditch player I know his back still bother him. You lost an eye… Mrs. Weasley lost two of her children… And I could keep going"

"Harry…"

"The thing is… That I thought I had done my deed and now wasn't needed anymore… Even if Ron had missed me, he still had his family and Hermione, the same goes for her… You all had loved ones to go back to…"

Neville was getting angry and Blaise knew that could end very badly, his boyfriend was a very clam man, but once he got angry he became a force to be feared.

"And you? Are you saying you didn't have loved ones? Ron's family always saw you as one of them!"

"But at the end, I'm not one of them… I'm Harry Potter, not Weasley… The only relatives I have hate me… I came back because I couldn't keep living out of Charlie's money, but I couldn't be a part of the wizarding world again, it brought too many memories, too much pain…"

Harry expected it form Pansy or Blaise, but never thought Neville would ever raise a hand against him, but he did.

"You're not the only one who lost someone dear Harry! That fucking war cost me my parents! They're still in St. Mungo's! Ron lost Ginny and Percy! A lot of people are still mourning but they kept living!"

He had grabbed Harry by his shoulders and was shaking him forward and back.

"Do you know how was for me to see Ron's face every time I asked if they knew something about you? They were so fucking worried! This is not about you anymore Harry! This is about those who cared and loved you! I understand that you didn't want to stay right after the battle, but you shouldn't have stayed away for so long!"

His grip on the other man shoulders was getting tighter, but Harry didn't complain.

"If you had come sooner, this wouldn't be happening…"

Harry took Neville's hands and ripped them off his shoulders.

"I know! I know it's my fault Neville… I fucked up"

Blaise took Neville's hand and made him sat back at Pansy's side again.

"Yes Potter, you fucked up… As we all have done some way or another. Charlie did as you asked him; that was his mistake. Dumbledore didn't try to find you, that was his. And I could keep naming people… But I think it is time to stop blaming ourselves and to start repairing the damage… Don't you think?"

Neville had calmed down already as well as Pansy. Harry nodded and sighed, he raised his head and looked at the woman in front of him.

"Pansy, I told you my reasons and what I saw… Now, I want to know what happened that day… How Draco survived to the killing curse"

Pansy shook her head.

"He was never hit with it… Yes, Draco was fighting his father but he managed to jump before Lucius could hit him. He miscalculated his jump and hit a tree, falling unconscious. I guess that's when you turned around… Lucius was about to fire again when Lupin hit him with a petrificus… He took Draco and carried him back to the castle"

It was so stupid, all the pain and grief just because a misunderstanding.

"But now that I see it from your point of view, well I think I would have thought the same you did. It must have been horrible"

"It was…"

Blaise summoned a bottle of firewhisky and four glasses, filling them and giving one to each person.

"Well, now that we have settled everything, I think it's time to talk about why are you here"

He took a small sip of his drink and continued.

"Potter, this will probably make you feel worst than you already feel, but you must know what happened and how Draco came to be the way he is now"

Harry just nodded, Charlie had told him Draco's state already and somehow he knew it had to do with his absence.

"Lupin took him to the Great Hall and put him in one of the transfigured beds. Physically he was ok, only a few minor injuries, but he would remain unconscious. He only woke up after a week and the only explanation was that the shock of the battle and fighting his father affected him that much…"

Harry didn't dare to drink, and he had never really liked firewhisky, so he left the drink on the small table and just looked at Blaise while he talked.

"When he finally woke up, he asked for you… We told him you had defeated 'him'… And that the war was over. He said that he knew you had won, that he had never doubted you would…"

"He had the faith I lacked…"

Blaise snorted and shook his head, taking another drink from his glass.

"Indeed… He left the infirmary a few days later, when Pomfrey was sure he was completely fine… Draco started looking for you, but he wouldn't find you… He even asked your friends, but they wouldn't tell him"

Harry closed his eyes at the thought of Draco asking Ron where the hell he was.

"As the days passed he started to feel depressed. Not even Dumbledore knew where you were… It was Neville who finally told him you had disappeared and that no one knew what had happened with you… Then the papers started with speculation; you should read those… some were hilarious. Then they published an article saying you were dead, written by none other than that bitch Skeeter… It was so well written, for once, and he believed it"

Harry closed his hands in anger, that bloody woman had always managed to make things worst.

"His depression got worse… He wouldn't eat unless we forced him to do so. We tried to cheer him up, told him that no one knew if that article was true, but he wouldn't hear. He only talked to me or Pansy, but every day he would say less, till one day he just stopped talking. Sometimes I would find him walking around the house in only his pyjamas and his wand in one hand… I can only guess he was looking for you as he used to do at school… To dare you to a duel…"

It was too much, Harry couldn't stand the knowledge that he could have prevented that. It was too late now.

"One day he just stayed in his bed and wouldn't move again. Draco stopped using his wand and hence his magic shortly after that… I think he now lives inside his own world, a fantasy he created in his mind. Pansy transfigured a wheelchair and since then we have been taking care of him that way… I think he sees you when he looks at us, because he only eats or let us help him if we tell him we're you"

Harry was crying again, he felt like scum.

"I'm sorry… God, I'm so sorry"

"If you really feel like that, then do something to bring him back from where ever he is, Potter"

Harry raised his head and dried his tears with his hands; he had an expression of pure determination.

"I will Pansy… I'll bring him back"

**TBC**

Now, I know some people may ask, WTF?! I decided to write this fic in response to all those, Harry goes mental, or blond, or mute… Or whatever thing people thought of. So I thought, why the hell don't I write about Draco having those problems and get Harry to deal with them? However, even though I'm saying it was because of sole depression, it may no be only that, so please don't feel discouraged by this chapter and keep reading

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 04

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language**. All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so nowhe has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud! Now I own nothing but the story T.T

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

Pansy stood up and that was the cue for the rest to do as well, Harry was even more nervous, not knowing what he would find once he entered the room Draco was in.

"I left him near the fireplace; he seems to like looking at the flames… But I warn you, this is by no means the Draco you know, not even a shadow of what he should be…"

Harry nodded, he knew that already and Pansy's words weren't making it easier to confront the former snake.

"Pansy… Has he been to a mediwizard?"

The girl shook her head.

"We tried to take him to one, but the moment we tried to take him out of the house he would become way too agitated, the same if we took someone from outside into the house… I think he still knows, but just by instinct, his mind is definitely not here…"

Harry nodded again, feeling even guiltier than before, but this time he wouldn't let that feeling overrule him, he would take action. He always knew how to push Draco's buttons, how to make him react and for Merlin's sake he would do it again.

"Well, then I'll have to force him to get himself checked, no matter what… I'm no mediwizard, I only know how to defeat ugly dark lords and repair muggle technology"

Pansy arched and eyebrow but decided not to say a thing, that surely would start another argument and their priority was Draco. She guided them towards another room, the doors were huge and were closed, and Harry knew this room would be way bigger than the other one.

_Merlin… I beg you, let everything be ok… Allow me to help him the way I couldn't do it before._

Finally Pansy opened the doors and stepped aside, Neville and Blaise stood at the other side of the door, it was clear they wanted him to be the first one to enter.

"I need to know though, what can I do and what I can't… I don't what to make things even worse…"

Blaise nodded, but it was Neville who answered.

"Don't touch him, that would startle him and we don't know what could happen, do talk to him, don't tell him you're the real one yet, he thinks that every time he sees you you're just a ghost or something… Because he can never reach you"

Once again the scarred man nodded, he took a deep breath and entered, he stopped almost right away. The sight in front of him was nothing he could have imagined, for someone who had always taken very good care of his appearance Draco was quite messed up. His clothes were clean yes, but he had a bit of beard, clearly some tasks were more difficult than others. His eyes were blank and there were dark circles around his eyes, sign that he had not been sleeping well. His hair was not tidy and maybe even a bit dirty.

"Draco?"

Harry spoke with a soft voice, not knowing really which tone of voice he should use with the other man. To his surprise the face that had been looking at the fire turned around to look at him, a small smile on his lips.

"Harry? Ah, you came back… I'm glad to see you again, are you going to finish the game of chess we started the other day?"

_Chess?_

Harry thought with a raised eyebrow, but he soon understood, it had been Blaise.

"No, I'm sorry Draco… I just wanted to stay here for a moment, to hear something you would like to share…"

Draco looked at him strangely, that made no sense but somehow he knew there was something unusual, this Harry looked different.

"Share?"

Harry nodded, and had to repress the smile that was about to appear when Draco tilted his head to the side, just like a dog when it heard something weird.

"Yes… I would like to talk this time… If you don't mind"

Harry wanted to know how much Draco processed, if he knew what year they were in, or if he had created a complete new world.

"Well… I was wondering, why did you give up being captain of your Quidditch team?"

It was Harry's turn to look like a startled dog, what Draco was talking about things that happened during sixth year, he gave Ron the captainship of the team, because he was too busy trying to figure out how to kill Voldemort and keep everyone out of danger.

"Ermm… Well, I wa… am bit too busy right now… I don't want to be a lousy captain"

Draco frowned at that.

"But the Weasel cannot be a better captain than you! Besides, I liked the idea… Of being your rival as captains too"

All that scared Harry, that time Draco didn't even talk to him, much less would have he said something like that to him. He turned to look at Blaise, Pansy and Neville, they only moved their hands, indicating that he should just follow, they would explain later.

"I'm sorry then, Draco… But I have some… Issues I have to take care of and it is really time consuming..."

Draco nodded but he didn't look pleased.

"It's about him isn't it? Because… Because you have to… You know, defeat him"

Harry noticed Draco had to stop so not to say the word kill, if his mild conclusion were right, then this was even worse that he thought.

"Yes Draco… Umm… I'm sorry, I don't remember if I asked this before, my mind has been a little bit forgetful lately…"

He swallowed and at Draco's nod he continued.

"Have you heard about your father?"

Draco looked at him as if he were looking a loony.

"Harry, you know my father has been in a mission with Severus for a week now, Dumbledore sent them to the north… They can't communicate for the time being"

Harry looked at the other three and they were as surprised as he was, it was obvious they didn't know about Draco's fantasy either.

"Of course, I'm sorry I forgot that…"

Draco was looking at him worried.

"Are you ok? Are you sure the explosion didn't hurt you?"

Now that he knew Draco was stuck in sixth year he knew what he was talking about.

"I'm sure, but I'll go to madam Pomfrey later to get myself checked ok?"

Draco nodded and smiled.

"Though, it was fun… Next time tell Longbottom to add cherries instead of strawberries"

Neville couldn't help but laugh, though he muffled the sound with his hand. That had happened during a potion class, they were supposed to be doing an antidote for a poison, but when Neville reached for one of the ingredients a small strawberry he had saved for later had fell into the cauldron. The explosion had been grand, but hurt no one, except the boy himself and Harry who was working next to him; they both became bright shade of pink and smelled like the fruit for the whole day.

"I'll tell him, don't worry… Though, I don't think he'll do it again…"

"Too bad, I like the scent of cherries…"

Harry smiled despite of himself, who knew what would have happened if the fruit had been different.

"How have you been Draco? How are your classes?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, and Harry knew he had made a mistake, and he confirmed that when he raised his eyes, the three looking at them had an expression of deep concern.

"Harry, since when you care how I've been doing? Especially since we have the same classes?"

"Well…"

Yes they had had the same classes back then, but he didn't know if they worked together or not.

_Guess there's not turn back now…_

"I care Draco… We may have the same classes but we don't study together do we?"

"I guess not… But still, it's weird, don't do it"

Harry nodded and sighed.

"Draco, I need to use the bathroom… I'll be back in a while"

"We'll finish that game when you're back… I'm beating you after all"

Draco smiled happily and that startled the other three, obviously that rarely happened, if not ever. It clear that he being the real Harry had been noticed by Draco somehow. He stood up and walked away, while Draco looked at the chess board, probably analyzing the future moves.

_Merlin… This will be harder than I thought…_

Harry approached the small group and they all left the room again, closing the door and stepping a little bit away from it.

"He… I don't get it… He shouldn't be like this, he should be relaxed and happy now that the war is over… He's supposed to talk to the press and taunt me through it… He's supposed to hate me…"

It may not be logic to others but they understood Harry's way of thinking.

"That's the problem Potter… He wasn't, I told you to talk to him because there was something to talk about… You affect each other in a way no one else can…"

Pansy was looking at him hard, and he knew she had all the right to be angry with him.

"Harry… If my deductions are right, the effect Draco's 'death' had in you is equal to how your 'death' affected him, just that he didn't have a target. He then let all the pain and grief affect himself, he had not only lost his father and mother, he had lost dear friends too, but he then thought that he had lost the one he-"

"Don't say that Neville… Please don't… If I ever hear it, it'll be from his own lips"

Blaise had Neville embraced and to him it looked so right that he felt a bit envious. It should have been him, with Draco.

"You have a chance now Potter… However, I think that we're dealing with something even worst than we thought. You see, we knew he had reverted to a time when he still felt secure, but we didn't know he had created a whole new universe"

"It makes sense though Blaise… He had to fight his father, and if Lupin had not intervened he would have either been killed or have been forced to kill… His own father no less, obviously he created a world where he would be sure his father would never confront him. Not only that, by the way he has been talking to Harry they clearly weren't real enemies, more like friendly rivals…"

Harry smiled even when the situation was not a laughing matter, but he couldn't stop it, Neville had grown up so much, far away was the boy who got scared so easily and that stuttered every time he got nervous.

"I think he should be checked… Obviously we should try to make it subtly, and even though I still don't like the man he's by far the best potion master I've ever heard about… Have any of you contacted Snape during this time?"

They looked at each other nervously and then looked down, Pansy was the one to give him the news he knew wouldn't be good.

"We tried, but he can't help him… Snape is in no condition to do much"

That was something he couldn't believe, he hated to admit it but that man was one of the strongest he had known.

"That's not possible, Snape was always so careful!"

"You can't be careful enough during a battle Potter… He was his with a curse that left him blind, he's been at Hogwarts all this time, but he's not teaching anymore. Lupin has been giving his classes, Snape prepares them but is the wolf who face the students and brew the potions"

He had to rest his back against the wall, he couldn't believe it, the only one who could help Draco was Snape.

"Do you know if he had tried to fix his eyes?"

"Don't ask stupidities Potter, do you really think he has not? The problem is that he's the only one who can help himself…"

"There's absolutely no one who can help him?!"

Pansy looked down again, her face so sad he knew there really wasn't.

"The only one who knew Snape's procedures and special potions… Well, that's Draco"

Harry thought the situation looked like a bad muggle soap opera, it was ironically funny and sad at the same time.

"I can't believe this…"

However, much to the others surprise he said something he would have never said in any other situation.

"But we will go to him anyway… I may not like him, but I have faith in that greasy git. He **is** the best potions master known, even if he can't I know about one or two who knows how to follows directions…"

He smiled, he would help both, Draco and Snape, no matter the cost or the humiliation he surely would be through.

"Potter… You scare me…"

"Don't be Blaise…"

Neville smiled too, for he knew this Harry, the determined one, the one who would stop to nothing until he got what he wanted.

"No matter what happens, Draco will be back… Of that I'm fucking sure!"

"Now it's you who scare me love…"

Pansy just laughed softly, she was a little bit intimidated by this determined Potter, but she had also seen that look before, she had the privilege to see it just before they crossed the doors of Hogwarts the day of the battle.

"He's right Blaise, I think we'll have our prince back"

Harry turned again and went to the door they had exited before, he had a chess game to loose miserably.

**TBC**

Well, here is next chapter, hope you like it too.


	5. Chapter 05

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language**. All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so nowhe has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud! Now I own nothing but the story T.T

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

As he had predicted he lost horribly and Draco had been so smug he actually felt like normal. But soon it had ended, he had some things to do, some letters to send and a lot of apologies to give.

"Pansy, Blaise, Neville… Once again, I'm sorry for putting you all through this…"

"No Potter, we're not the ones you have to say sorry to… That's Draco, and you'll have to say it again and again till he's satisfied he kicked your ass hard and long enough for you not being able to sit for the next hundred years…"

Harry actually gulped at that, he knew Draco **was** capable of doing just that.

"Then I hope he likes me still enough to know that would be counter-productive…"

Three pairs of eyes rolled in unison, but they knew Draco cared enough not to hurt him that much, the worst would be two weeks, but they weren't about to tell him that. Harry took his broom and cloak and prepared to go.

"I'm going now, the faster the better… I know it'll take some time to convince Snape to work together with those two…"

Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"And who, pray tell, are 'those two'?"

Harry turned his head and smiled devilish.

"Hermione and Lupin of course… Who else?"

The expressions he received back where just what he though he would get.

"Good luck then Potter, you'll definitely need it… A lot of it"

Harry smiled and then bowed his head.

"Thank you… Guys, I'll be back as soon as I can and…"

He was completely serious now, pure determination.

"I'll bring him back… That I swear…"

He then left, leaving the three friends feeling a hope they had thought lost.

Harry flew faster than before, since he knew the situation and how urgent it was for him to move quickly; soon he could see the castle he had called a home for so many years. Yes he would have to answer a lot of questions, but he just would answer to the ones he considered deserved them. His friends of course, Lupin and over them all Snape, Dumbledore was something else, the last one he thought deserved any explanations was him, after all, Harry had asked him so many times for those and never got a thing.

_You harvest what you sow, or so they say…_

He stopped in the middle of the air and stood there, floating just in front of the school, he suddenly felt scared, not because of Dumbledore, not because there would be so many who were going to ask him a lot of questions. He was scared because that was the place where his life became a complete disaster, just after the battle.

_I never thought I would think about Hogwarts this way… Guess is not easy to come back to the crime scene, though they say that the culprit always comes back… Go figure…_

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he landed, took his invisibility cloak off and folded it, he looked up and started walking, though he didn't walk that much before he was hugged almost to death.

"Harry! It's really you!"

Hagrid had found him, another he ought an explanation.

"Yeah… It's me… But I'll stop being me if… you keep squeezing me… like this"

Hagrid let go of him quickly and turned him around.

"Merlin Harry! It's so good to see you… Were have you been?!"

Well, it was time to start feeling like shit, again.

"Away Hagrid… I had… Well, I had to leave it was just too complicated and it hurt too much… I should have written, but-"

"It's ok, I understand… You were just a boy, no matter how much you appeared to be an adult…"

He was embraced again, just more carefully, and Harry felt happy to finally come back, to the point to ask himself why had he been such an ass. There was a lot of people who cared for him and for whom he cared for, people he had forgotten when he left.

"I'm sorry Hagrid… I know you don't want me to apologize, but I need to do it… I left, forgetting so many people, making the biggest mistake of my life. I lost two years trying to overcome something that never happened, something I was too stupid to be sure of before doing what I did"

Hagrid looked confused, of course, no one knew what had really happened.

"Don't worry, just please accept my apologies?"

Hagrid smiled and nodded.

"It's important to you… So I'll accept them… Welcome back Harry"

Harry smiled and had to repress the tears that wanted to leave his eyes, he needed to appear strong in front the person he came to see. He had been crying a lot lately, and he was sure he would continue to do so; it seemed that almost two years of accumulated tears had finally found an escape route.

"Thank you… I promise I'll come to visit more often from now on…"

Hagrid smiled happy and let his friend go, as he knew Harry surely was there to see others, he was just happy to have seen him before the young man entered the school. Harry waved good bye and went into the castle, there was no way he would not be seen. The older students, those who had known him, looked as if they were seeing a ghost or something. Some even tried to touch him, but didn't really manage to do so since Harry passed so fast. He went directly to the dungeons and didn't notice Peeves who clearly wanted to say something, not very nice of course, giving the look the Bloody Baron was giving him, Nearly Headless Nick just couldn't believe what he was seeing, they all thought he was dead it seemed.

He walked fast, he had to focus or he would start doubting himself, Harry soon made it to the office he knew was Snape's and stood in front of the door. Suddenly all his Gryffindor bravery disappeared and was left with just doubts.

"Ha… Harry?"

Harry stood frozen there, if there was someone he wasn't prepared to see right then was Remus Lupin. From a certain point of view he was the closest family he had left, and he never contacted him. With each person he met, came a horrible feeling of guilt, and from them all he knew Remus would bring the worst of them. So he didn't turn to look at him, because he couldn't; because he was so ashamed for not even sending an owl saying he was ok.

"Harry…"

Remus' voice was trembling and he felt even worst if that was possible, Harry lowered his face and turned, he just couldn't look at him.

"I'm… Sorry"

He knew Remus could hear him, that came with being a werewolf but he knew no one else could have. His voice had been so low, so full of grief and shame and this time he couldn't stop the tears.

"God, I'm so sorry…"

He found himself in another embrace, and he buried his face in the robes in front of him. He embraced the man back and cried, he didn't care a damn that he was in the dungeons, in front of Snape's office and near the potions classroom, he didn't know if there would be a class or if it had just finished, so there may be students around. He just didn't care a bit about any of that.

"Harry… Come with me"

Remus voice was still shaky but that was to be expected, Harry let go of the man and let him lead towards an empty room. Once inside Remus secured the door and used a silencing charm, for which Harry was thankful.

"We were so worried…"

Remus said, his voice calm but it clearly showed his sadness.

"But I think I understand… I just… I missed you so much Harry"

Harry still couldn't look at him, and he knew then, that confronting Snape would be harder than he thought. Because the other man was not going to be so kind, because Remus at least cared for him, and wouldn't make him feel like scum, at least not on purpose.

"I don't know what else to say… I made a mistake, back then seemed so logic, but… I'm so sorry…"

Remus smiled sadly, mostly because Harry wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I can't tell you not to worry, I can't say it is ok, because we both know it isn't… But you're finally back, and that's all that matter isn't it?"

Harry had sat over an unused table, his clothes dirtying a bit with the accumulated dust, but he didn't even notice. He felt Remus take seat next to him and then an arm bringing him close to the werewolf.

"I'm happy you're back… Just don't go like that again, please"

He still couldn't look at him, because he had thought of himself and no one else, he had been selfish and uncaring.

"Back then… I ran because I couldn't bear the pain and grief Remus, maybe if I had stayed or at least decided to come back sooner…"

"What ifs will only cause you more grief Harry, and never do anything to fix the situation. I more or less can guess what pushed you to leave the way you did. I can't blame you for wanting to disappear… However I hope you have learnt something from this whole ordeal, you never take time to think things through Harry, and even though I have to admit most of the times that helped you a lot, when it comes to people you care for is always better to analyze the situation"

Harry nodded lightly, feeling his eyes still wet but the tears had stopped. Remus took a handkerchief and passed it to him. He dried his eyes and sighed deeply, no matter how much he would be reassured he knew the guilt would never go away. Remus didn't know how close he was to the truth with those words.

_Never rush into conclusions…_

"I understand now… But I'll never stop feeling sorry Remus, I caused you all so many problems, worried you and… And caused someone to get really hurt"

"Harry, please look at me, I don't want this thing to make us grow apart; you are like a son to me…"

Remus knew very well who he was talking about, after all Longbottom himself had told him about Draco's situation, he just didn't know about the real reason behind Draco's depressive state, why it was related to Harry. But Remus wouldn't push Harry, he would let him say whatever he wanted when he felt it was the time to. Harry slowly raised his face, his eyes were red, Remus smiled at him and embraced him again.

"I'm so happy to see you again, alive and ok…"

"I'll never stop saying I'm sorry Remus… I don't know what else to say"

"Having you back is enough for me…"

"Thank you…"

Everything had gone completely different at how Harry had expected, his plan said he would go back, enter the dungeons and get Snape to help with Draco, simple and quick. But things with him had never been simple, forget about quick. Remus, even tough he was extremely happy to see Harry again, was no fool, and knew Harry was not there to see him. Specially because of the fact that the young man had been standing right in front of none other than Severus Snape's office.

"Harry… You were about to knock on Severus' door weren't you?"

Harry nodded, knowing that now came the hard part, explaining his motives and starting feeling even worst than before, and he asked himself if that feeling would ever go away.

"That's right… I need to… talk with him"

Remus raised an eyebrow, there was nothing he could think about that Harry had to talk with the man who had brought so much problems in his life, at least that was the way he always saw the interaction between those two.

"There's… Someone… Who needs his help, and I'm here to do whatever it's needed to make him help"

Remus was really confused, who could that be that he didn't know about? Harry had been away for so long and contacting no one. Dumbledore had said just the necessary to let them all know he was ok, not mentioning places or people.

"Can I… Know who that person is?"

"Draco Malfoy"

The werewolf opened his eyes wide, that story he knew, and also knew Severus couldn't help. What he didn't understand was, why Harry wanted to help him so hard to the point of going to Severus for help. As far as he knew, Harry and Draco had hated each other from the very start, or at least that was at the start. Evidence said they had started to change their animosity towards each other a little at the end of the last year, and judging by Draco's status and Harry's reactions it was obvious hate wasn't all they felt.

_But to this point? It makes no sense really and it still doesn't explain Malfoy's state_

"Remus… I know this may be shocking for you, but the fact is… That I'm in love with him, I never had the courage to tell him and for that I may not get him back… Don't ask me when it happened, that was like four or five years ago, Pansy knew though, and told me to say something. I didn't and made the worst mistake of my life… I want to fix that mistake"

Remus nodded, he wouldn't judge Harry as he had no right to do so, since he was more or les in the same position Harry was. Had he been more straight-forward he may have protected Severus from the fate he had fallen into.

"But Harry… Severus can't help… I'm sorry"

"I know about his condition Remus, Pansy, Blaise and Neville explained it to me… However I believe in that git, and I know he can help him. I don't care if I have to humiliate myself to force him to do it. But he'll do it like it or not… That man, as far as I know, has never quitted, this won't be his first time… I won't let him"

Remus smiled, that was faith like he had never seen before.

"For a man you can't stand, he has really gotten to you, hasn't he Harry? But he is blind, and he needs his eyes to brew potions"

"Then I'll find someone capable enough to be his eyes… More than one even, if you don't oppose I would like you to be one of them"

Remus sighed and rested his hands over the dusty table, letting his head fall back.

"You know I would never say no… The problem here is not to find helpers, is to convince Severus to let them work with him"

"Then you have some points in your favour, as he has been letting you teach his classes… And I know he won't oppose to the other one, at least after enough persuasion. She's the most logical choice after all"

Remus raised his head and looked at him again with a raised eyebrow.

"She?"

"Hermione of course, I can't think of another one better fitted to this job. She's incredibly intelligent and knows how to follow directions perfectly, she understands procedures and is an expert when it comes to analyze a problem"

Remus couldn't help but think that Draco was one of the most fortunate men he had come to know. Not everyone would go to extremes such at these to help you. Harry would be humiliated, yelled at and surely slapped, hit with several hexes and who know what else; but he was ready to go through all that for him.

"Draco better accepts you back…"

"There would have to be something first to accept me back… I just hope he won't hate me again… Pansy said…"

He lowered his head once again and his voice became very sad.

"She told me he felt something for me, that it was the shock of 'knowing' I was dead what put him in the state he is now… I'll understand if he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, but I at least hope he will want to be in better terms with me…"

Remus stayed silent, nodding at his words, but he suspected that Draco would accept him back. Yes, knowing the boy, once he were back to his normal self he would kick Harry, hit him, hex him, yell at him insult him and kick him again; but he would accept him back. If Pansy was right, a love as hard as that would survive even the worst of tests.

_Merlin knows I've been there, and it worked out… Somehow_

"Harry, the only thing I can tell you right now… Is that no matter what the future will bring to you, the best formula is to live the present the best way you can…"

Harry smiled and embraced Remus again.

"Now, I think there's someone who doesn't know he's expecting you… And since he's not ready I'll better go with you, Devil's advocate if you want…"

"I'll need more of a body guard than an advocate Remus, so please do cover my back, and if I don't make it, hide the evidence…"

Remus arched an eyebrow.

"At least till he can fix Draco, then you can bring the evidence back"

"Harry, haven't you ever tried to write detective stories?"

Remus said while cleaning his clothes.

"Not really, though, I may think about it"

He smiled devilish, which made Remus to smile just the same kind of smile.

"Come on, let's go…"

"Just let me prepare my will ok?"

Remus shook his head and then lifted the charms he had put before, opening the door and waiting for Harry to get outside. He promptly left the room and Remus closed the door behind them, they walked down the hall and once again were standing in front of Snape's door.

"Here goes nothing"

Harry took a deep breath and knocked twice on the door.

"Who is it?"

He suddenly felt scared upon hearing that deep voice, he was about to answer but Remus beat him at it.

"It's me Severus and someone who desires to talk with you"

Remus had to hide his smile when he heard the growl that came from inside.

"Come in"

Remus opened the door and let Harry go inside first; he entered the room after and closed the door, putting some locking spells and silencing ones as well. Severus raised an eyebrow at that, he couldn't see but that didn't mean he was deaf, in fact his hearing sense had gotten sharper.

"Who is there with you Lupin? That requires such protections?"

Harry swallowed and answered quickly.

"Good afternoon professor Snape"

Harry looked at the professor and then the rest of the room, Snape looked the same, except for the fact that he had his eyes closed and looked as if he hadn't got that much sleep, dark rings marking them, hadn't he been so creepy he may have been compared to a panda bear or a racoon. The room was as he always thought it looked like, dark; except that it also had a little style to it, there were some tinges of green but the main colour was black, a large leather couch was placed near a window and two arm chairs were next to the fire place, both also made of black leather. In front of the couch there was a rectangular coffee table with just some books over it, probably about potions or the like. There was just a faint smell of what he thought may be some potion but he couldn't identify what it was exactly, at the other side was a large desk, full with books, a small cauldron, some rolls of parchment and several vials some empty and others with various different colours. Behind the desk Snape had rows and rows of shelves full of books and some bottles with ingredients, all in all, just a potions master's office.

"Potter?"

Severus' voice revealed his surprise and of course his displeasure.

"Yes…"

Remus stood aside, he would only interfere if he sensed things were about to get nasty. Severus had turned his head towards the place he heard the voice and frowned, his arms were crossed over his chest, clearly an action of protection that Remus was sure Snape did unconsciously.

"This… What could possibly have brought **you** here?"

Harry didn't move from his spot next to the door, these were not his territories and would proceed with prudence.

"I'm in desperate need of your help professor…"

That admission gave Snape the upper hand and he now was a little more relaxed sitting on his chair, arms still over his chest but his stance revealed his knowledge of having power.

"And why **you** of all people, would want my help with anything?"

Harry maintained his submissive posture, knowing he would have to accept what ever the man said if he wanted to save Draco.

"Because you are the only one who can… The only one with the knowledge and abilities to do something"

"You are aware that you are the last person I would like to help right now, aren't you? Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed, he knew that already, and he also knew Snape was just enjoying this way too much.

"I know… But it is not me whom I want you to help, is someone else"

Severus frowned, if it was some of those stupid friends of his he would definitely say no, he had already done much more than what he was asked to do in the past.

"I'm not helping any of your little friends Potter, so don't even bother… Now leave"

Harry had to count to ten before he calmed down, or he would end failing terribly.

"Professor, none of my friends are in problems… Though, I hope the one I need your help with will want to be my friend"

Severus head snapped so fast that the other two could hear his bones cracking. His now useless eyes clearly showing that he needed no further explanations and that the subject not only was a delicate one, it was also one that affected the man deeply.

"So you finally witnessed the result of your actions… I hope you're satisfied Potter, for that problem has no solution"

Those words hit very hard and hurt very deeply.

"I saw yes… And I'm neither satisfied nor proud… However, I do believe there is hope, I'm sure he can be helped"

Snape's voice lowered even more if that was possible, anger clearly laced in his words.

"It shows how much you know, close to nothing… I can't help him I need my vision to do what it needs to be done and as I'm sure you already know, the only one who can help with that is the one that needs my help… So please leave and never you dare to come back"

"Severus…"

"You too Lupin"

Remus frowned, he hated when Snape acted that way, he understood the anger and frustration, but he was not going to be the potions master's kicking bag.

"No Severus! You are being irrational, he's here because he has faith… At least hear him out"

Snape's knuckles where white for the strength he was clenching his fists with.

"You're the one being irrational Lupin! You and him, Draco can not be saved! And I don't want the one responsible for my godson's misery, to stand in my office telling me I have to do something! I lost the last of my family because of him and now he thinks he can order me around?!"

"You seemed to have forgotten something professor…"

Harry's knuckles were very similar to Snape's, and he was trembling with anger too.

"**You** at least have a chance to get you family **back**! Remus really lost **everything**! And so did **I**! So now tell me who the wrong one in here is!"

And he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to let the other humiliate him and say what ever he wanted, but he was Harry and he once again witnessed how things never moved the way he wanted.

"Don't you dare! I already paid for those crimes Potter! As it is I'm still paying for them!"

"STOP! Both of you!"

Harry deducted that full moon would probably be soon, that or they had angered Remus so much he had started to change on his own free will. He decided he preferred the first option, those yellow eyes and pointy teeth didn't look safe at all. Severus seemed to think along the same lines, since he fell silent as well, even though he couldn't see the werewolf, but if they had been working together for so long, they knew each other well enough.

"Now, Harry you must understand how hard all this is for Severus, we all lost loved ones during the war… Severus, the same goes for you…"

He said quickly when he felt the other one actually starting to get all smug because Remus was about to go against Harry. He may be all stern and dark and serious, but he was a man after all, and it was proved that men never really matured.

"Harry… Severus not only lost friends and family, he also lost his eyes… Tell me, how would you feel if you suddenly found yourself unable to do what you do best because of a physical injury?"

Harry's shoulders fell a little.

"Severus… There is only so much you know about this whole ordeal, you only knew about Malfoy's situation when it was already very advanced… Harry never knew about it, he left thinking Malfoy was dead…"

Severus sighed in defeat, it was not so difficult to guess what had happened more or less. Harry on the other side felt guilty for feeling relieved that Snape couldn't see, at least he wouldn't see his blush.

"Lupin… It doesn't matter anyway, there's nothing I can do… You know that"

Before Remus could answer Harry started talking.

"There's a chance"

His voice was determined and Snape noticed it, and even if he wouldn't admit it no matter the torture, it made him feel better, it gave him a sense of hope.

"If you can't see, then I'll find the best pair of eyes I can find to be your eyes to work with"

That didn't look good for Snape, there was only one person he trusted to work with the most difficult potions, and that was Draco.

"There's no one good enough Potter, these potions are not children games… They are dangerous during the making and need expert eyes and hands"

Harry smiled and knew Snape would know he was smiling, as he soon was proven.

"I refuse to work with whomever you're thinking of Potter"

"Not even Remus? You have been working with him lately… And I know you can't deny Hermione's ability…"

Snape stood up making his chair fell over the floor.

"I refuse to let that girl get near my potions! Even less getting near me!"

Harry sighed again, he knew this was going to happen; at least the man didn't downright refuse to work with Remus. And now he had to start proving to Snape that Hermione was the most logical option.

"Professor, Remus has had the experience already working with you and that's why I suggested him, but Hermione, even though she has never worked with you, knows how to follow directions perfectly and her results in your classes were always perfect… At least admit that"

"I won't admit such a thing"

Remus smiled, he knew the man better than most, and he knew he had not outright refused to the girl this time.

"At least think about it, this is not about you or me, this is about Draco… I'm here because of him, because I believe with all mi heart that you're the only one with the knowledge to help him… He's so immersed in his fantasy that he won't let any one unknown or not trusted to get near him, if you ask him he'll let Madame Pomfrey get a look at him"

"Harry, do you think there is something else?"

Remus had suspected that, what had happened to Draco had shocked everyone, the boy had always been strong willed and if the feelings he had were as strong as Pansy had said they were, then Draco wouldn't have let all those stories get to him so hard. Draco would have tried to look for him, to at least see a body, so he could get some closure. Harry had known the boy for so long he also though the same, Draco never let things just like that, he looked for proves. He always looked for something that proved he was right about Harry when he wanted to annoy him, if he went so far for something like that then the fact that he didn't look for Harry after the war, that he didn't search for proves that he was alive or dead was illogical.

"Yes… If there's something I know about him is that he wouldn't stay put until he got all the facts. And there was nothing, not evidence of my whereabouts or a body to bury… So I think he was forcibly led to the state his now…"

"You're not as stupid as you appear to be Potter…"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

Harry said with a smirk Snape couldn't see.

"So please help me professor… I'm…"

He lowered his head, this was difficult, but he knew it would help.

"I'm ready to do whatever you want"

"Even if I ask you to leave Draco alone? To never get near to him and leave the country?""

Harry's eyes got wide and his fists clenched.

"Even that… Whatever it takes for him to be back to what he used to be"

Snape hummed and Remus stood nervous, because he knew Snape was capable of asking just that and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Because Harry wouldn't let him get in the middle, because it was for Draco and he would do anything for him.

"Very well then… I'll help you, but once Draco is recovered I'll tell you what you'll have to do"

"Severus…"

Remus knew, but he still would try, it was unfair, Harry loved the Slytherin and leaving would destroy him, what was worse if Draco also loved Harry the way he though he did, then there would be two people deeply hurt.

"No Lupin, this is between Potter and I, I will not let him be more of a danger to Draco as he already has been…"

"It's alright Remus… This time I'm doing not what others expect from me, but what **I** expect of myself… I did say **no matter what**"

Remus nodded still worried at the outcome of this whole ordeal, Snape had finally found a target for his anger at Draco's and his own destiny. And Harry was way to ready to take the place the man was putting him into.

"What about Malfoy? Does it matter what he wants at all?"

"I don't think he'll be sane enough to think on his right mind Lupin, and so I will decide what is best for him till he can"

Harry stayed silent, even tough he would say as Snape decided he wouldn't deny Draco whatever he wanted, and Snape would have to deal with that.

"And when he does? Will you be the one to tell him Harry's not here because you pushed him away? Because it was the condition you put to accept his proposal to help him?"

"I'll see to it when the time comes Lupin… These are my conditions, I will not see how Draco is hurt once again by this poor excuse of a man… Now if you are finished I need to get some things prepared to start with this"

Snape stood up and walked away, as if he had his both eyes with a 20/20 vision range. Obviously he never moved anything in this room, since he went through it without a problem. He went towards the coffee table, touching the back of the books and finally taking the one he wanted.

"What are you still doing here? Lupin, go to my personal lab and get things ready… Potter, go to wherever you need to go and just come back when everything is ready. I don't want to deal with you more than I already have"

Remus looked at Harry sadly but said nothing, Harry just smiled, his lips not really reaching his ears.

"Well then, bye Remus I'll contact you as soon as I get Hermione… Good afternoon professor"

He bowed, even though Snape couldn't see him and left.

**TBC**

Ok, this is the longest chapter I've posted till now, I really hope you liked it too and I'll update as soon as I can. I don't like pressing my fics, that'd only end in bad fics.

**Freddie**

Well, I'm sorry to tell you that it actually was my intention to make him a cry-baby, however, from now on there would be less cry and more action. Why so many tears, well tears caused by a strong emotion such as grief, sadness and anger are charged with natural sedatives, you cry because you need to calm down. That's just the way hormones works, you need them they act :p. But don't worry, Harry has already shed enough tears and now is time for him to be more aggressive, since he needs to convince Hermione to work with Snape XD And then fight with Ron because of the same thing, among others.

Anyway, I hope you don't feel deterred by this last bit of shedding tears, and keep going.


	6. Chapter 06

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language**. All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so now he has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud! Now I own nothing but the story T.T

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

Harry left the two men quickly and started his way towards his second task, confronting Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys. Remus wished him the best of lucks in silence, looking at the young man leaving the premises from the window in Snape's office.

"Severus… Would you really ask him to stay away from Malfoy?"

He turned to look at the other man, who was again on his chair behind his desk.

"My godson has suffered enough Remus, it'll hurt him yes, but it'll pass…"

Remus sighed and approached the desk, not really knowing if he should get nearer the potions master or not.

"What if Malfoy refuses? Will you force him to stay away?"

Snape snorted, he knew that no matter how much Draco loved him, he wouldn't do as his godfather said if he didn't want to.

"I'll see to it when the time comes… Right now my priority is taking Draco out from wherever he is at the moment"

Remus smiled slightly, that was almost like saying he wouldn't interfere whit whatever the blonde decided to do. It was good Severus couldn't se him or they would have ended fighting, that was no good.

"Well, tell me what do you need and what should I get started…"

Snape smiled, thinking of the many things he liked about the wolf; that was one of those knowing the perfect time to stop a future argument and changing it to something Snape would like. He wrote some things on a piece of paper, with a quill Remus had given him, made especially for him, it would write perfectly everything he said or thought.

"Get these ingredients from my personal stock, take them to the lab and get the gold cauldron and the sliver spoon, turn the fire and put one litre of water to boil, once it starts boiling add one quarter of litre of dragon blood, low the fire and leave it like that for an hour exactly… Let me know about ten minutes before time"

Remus nodded while answering ok, leaving promptly to get what Snape had asked for. Once the potions master was alone he smiled.

_I hope you succeed Potter, let's see if your will is as strong as you want people to believe._

Harry landed in front of The Burrow, nervous as hell but ready to do what he had to do.

_Merlin… Please help me_

He approached the house and knocked on the door, he heard the steps, the door being opened and then the red haired and freckled face of his best friend. Who was looking at him with very wide eyes and a shocked expression that soon turned to one of anger.

"YOU!"

"You fucking insensitive bastard!"

Harry landed on his butt, looking at Ron's angry face, he lowered his and let the other boy to yell at him till he clamed down enough.

"Who the hell do you think you are? My mother has been so fucking worried because of you! My father wouldn't stop trying to locate you! Hermione always ended crying when your name was pronounced! And I was scared shitless that something horrible had happened to you!"

Ron took the front of his shirt and hit him again sending him back to the ground a few feet away, Harry cleaned his nose and noted that he was actually bleeding.

"Ron…"

"Don't say anything! I'm still not done!"

Ron was breathing hard, clearly trying to stop himself from hitting Harry into oblivion.

"What were we to you? Mere helpers? Someone you could use to win the war and then leave behind?"

"What?!"

That he didn't expect, and it ignited his own anger.

"So low do you think of me?! Do you really think I would have done something like that?! So our friendship didn't really mean anything to you?!"

Harry stood up and went to Ron, grabbing him by the robes.

"Didn't ever occur to you that maybe I **needed** to go?! That something had gone so horribly wrong for me that I didn't want to come back?!"

Ron grabbed hi shirt in the same way and answered him.

"And what the hell did you want me to think?! TWO YEARS HARRY! TWO! You didn't even try to contact us. Not even a single owl!"

Harry let go of him and tried to calm himself, he was supposed to ask for forgiveness, not getting into more trouble, but even though he couldn't stop himself.

"And I'm fucking sorry for that! I know I screwed up Ron! But I was destroyed by what happened!"

"And you think we didn't?! Harry, my sister died as well as Percy! And then those news!"

He was breathing hard and had his fists clenched, but Ron was slowly getting calmer.

"Dumbledore told us you were ok, alive and all… But still, my mom couldn't understand why you had gone, what could have happened to you, dad was desperate trying to find you… Harry, you are part of my family, you may be a Potter, but you also have some Weasley in you… Like it or not…"

Harry felt horrible, but was too tired and angry to even think to cry, besides he had said he wouldn't cry anymore.

"I'm sorry Ron… I really am, I know I should have written, but I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to remember… It hurt too much, so many people; they should be alive and happy, enjoying the happiness that came with freedom…"

"Yes, they should, but they died fighting for what they thought it was right… You just left, not caring a shit for those you were leaving behind"

"Ron, do you really think so low of our friendship?"

Ron sighed, and let himself fall to the ground, sitting there with his arms resting over his raised knees. Harry copied him, sitting next to him but not too close.

"Harry, you were like other of my brothers, to me and Hermione you were not only our friend you were family"

Ron was talking in past tense, maybe it was too late.

"You still are, but you hurt us deeply… We could have helped you with whatever you needed… And just so you know, Charlie had to be taken to St. Mungo's, I broke his nose when I punched him…"

"WHAT?!"

"He told us you had been living with him for the first year and that he always knew where you were after you left… What did you expect, that I would be happy that my own brother lied to me?"

Harry sighed, he would have to go to St. Mungo's and apologise to Charlie.

"I asked him not to… Ron, there's something I need to tell you, but I don't want to because I know you will get even angrier, and it's difficult to deal with you this angry already… I don't want to go to the hospital too"

Ron looked at him with one eyebrow raised, thing Harry was sure was taken from Hermione.

"If you do, then it's because you deserved it… Now tell me, guess it's better to end this once and for all…"

Harry gulped, Ron had grown a lot and could easily make Harry pulp if he decided it.

"The reason I left… I saw something during the fight… That was what helped me to end Voldemort's life"

And thus, Harry told Ron everything and noticed how his friend's knuckles got whiter and whiter. Even though Draco had somehow stopped his insults and fights with Ron and Hermione, the animosity never disappeared completely.

"So… You came back because of him, not because you thought we wanted to see you… And now you want Hermione to help you cure him?!"

"Ron, I thought he was **dead**! I left because it hurt too much, everything hurt too much, you injury, Ginny's death, Percy's death… All of those who were my friends, that died or were severely injured. Those who opposed his family to fight for what they thought it was right, those who died for following their parents, not really knowing what they were getting into… Those who were ready to give their lives to save mine…And those who did because they were saving someone else's"

Ron was still too mad at him.

"But it was his 'death' what finally made you react, no Ginny's, not Percy's… No the others, his and no one else's… I don't get it… At least give me a good explanation"

And now he knew he would lose his best friend forever.

"Ron… I know that what I am about to say will make you hate me for ever, that it will make you fell sick just looking at me, but is the way things are…"

"You're scaring me Harry… What could you possibly have done, or what could be the reason that you think I'll feel that way?"

"Something I don't think you ever expected… I… I love him Ron"

Ron turned at him and frowned.

"Damn…"

Harry couldn't believe it, he was sure Ron would start screaming murder, that he would punch him so hard that his face would be impossible to recognize.

"What?"

"I owe Hermione and the twins twenty galleons…"

"WHAT?!"

"Back in seventh year, a few weeks before the battle they told me you liked him that way… I said that couldn't be possible, we made a bet, and now I owe them"

Harry closed his eyes, maybe he wouldn't lose his friends after all.

"I'll pay your debts then… I don't get it though, you should be angry"

"But I am! Just that I'm too tired Harry… These two years stressing over the question of where were you did affect me… Now that I have finally seen you, well my body finally can rest, so excuse me if I go to sleep later and don't wake up till next week"

Harry smiled, thing were going to be ok.

"I'm so sorry… I really didn't want you all to get so worried, I just-"

"I understand… Somehow"

Ron interrupted him suddenly, he was looking at the grass under him his voice was low and sad.

"I may not understand what you saw in someone like him… But you love him, and if I put myself in your place, if I had seen something like that happen to Hermione… I don't think I would have reacted very differently, the prophecy said you possessed a power Voldemort didn't know about… Love finally killed him, it gave you the final rush you needed"

Harry nodded, after a long time he understood that finally, but he decided not to think about it ever again, because it hurt him too much.

"And at the end, it was not what I thought…"

"Maybe it was the way it had to be, for you to gain the power he needed to die… Just not literally, it's unfair yes, all that grief and pain but it worked… At least you can bring him back to you"

Harry snorted, not very sure that would be possible.

"I'm not sure it will work that way… I don't think he'll accept me, I did that to him after all"

"But for what you said, it wasn't just because of that…"

Harry turned his head to look at his friend.

"Yes, but I started it… Whatever was done to him just made it worst, but my disappearance was the catalyst"

Ron let himself fall back, looking at the stars, it had gotten dark and they had not even noticed.

"He would be an idiot if he didn't, I'm pretty sure your visit to the greasy git was not a walk through the park… And I can only guess how many times you have been slapped or punched… Not counting what it is to come, be assured Hermione won't be happy to see you… She couldn't believe it when Charlie told us, actually she was the first to hit him, slapped him pretty hard, that woman sure has a heavy hand…"

Harry laughed, even when he was pretty scared at the prospect of meeting her again.

"You should know…"

"Oh yes I know… Thinking back now, I actually deserved it…"

Harry laughed even more.

"Don't know if I want to know why… Sure I will anyway"

"Yes, but not now"

Ron sighed and stood up, dusting his clothes and then offering a hand to Harry.

"You know? Even though all this is quite bizarre, I have the feeling that was destined…"

"I would prefer not thinking that, I hate to think that my life has been already written. I kind of like the idea that I'm the one in control of it, I've had enough with just one damned prophecy"

Ron laughed and helped Harry get up, they looked at the house and Harry shuddered in anticipation.

"I don't really want to go in there…"

"Too bad, you're going anyway"

"Sadistic bastard…"

The scarred mad said lowly, though Ron heard him anyway.

"Not really, but I do think you deserve to be punishment and I want some retribution… So there you go, two birds with one stone"

"Again, sadistic bastard… You're enjoying this way too much"

"Were you in my place you would too, so stop complaining and start walking"

Harry snorted but did as he was told.

"Dead man walking"

"Not dead, but very much bruised"

"Ha ha, you're so funny"

"Oh yes I am…"

They got to the front door and as Harry suspected there were a lot of people waiting for him, he entered and Ron closed the door behind them.

"Erm… Hello?"

Even though he was somewhat smiling, his expression showed his shame and regret. As Ron had said Hermione was the first one to come close and as they thought she slapped him. Harry held his red cheek with his hand and stayed silent, waiting for the yelling and insults, but they didn't come.

"God Harry… I'm so happy to see you again"

Hermione was crying and he now found himself being hugged tightly, he relaxed a bit and hugged her back, comforting her in silence.

"We didn't know if you were hurt or not, if you were ok and had some place to live, or if you were feeding yourself properly… We were so worried, you stupid prat!"

Even though she was scolding him her vice wasn't high.

"I'm sorry Hermione… Be sure that was not my intention, as you are aware of, I never really think things through… I'm a selfish bastard, because I though of myself and no one else, that wasn't fair to any of you"

He raised his face and looked at the others, Molly was crying, Arthur was frowning but slowly relaxing, Fred and George had a mixed expression and he knew he would be the test subject of a good amount of products in the near future. Bill looked relieved but that wasn't really comforting, since he knew something would come soon.

"I'm really sorry, for not contacting you… I had my reasons for leaving back then, I don't really have any strong reasons to have stayed away for so long…"

Hermione was still sobbing and hugging him tightly, her face hidden in his shirt, he had stopped using robes for a long time now.

"You're an idiot Harry Potter, a really big, stubborn and impossible idiot… But I'm very happy to see you again"

Hermione let him go, though not completely, she was still holding him by his arms and looking him at the eyes.

"I've been told so already… And I agree with them and with you"

She smiled at him and let him go, though not before he kissed her on the cheek. As soon as she was gone it was Molly's turn to hug him.

"I'm glad to see you again Harry…"

That was all she said, she was sure that whatever she had wanted to say someone had told him already. And they all had witnessed Ron's 'greeting', there was nothing much to say anymore. What they didn't hear was the talk Harry and Ron had after the fight, they had talked lowly and weren't close enough for the others to hear, so he would have to repeat himself.

"I'm very happy to see you too Mrs. Weasley…"

She sniffed and let him go, combing his hear with her hands, thought it didn't do that much for him, he would never be able to control that bird nest he had for hair. Arthur gave him a firm yet short hug and said nothing, but his eyes revealed his feeling quite clearly. Bill followed his father's motions but Fred and George wouldn't be so calm and collected.

"Fred? George?"

They smiled evilly and Harry felt the urge to run, again.

"Harry, Harry, Harry"

"Our dear, dear friend…"

"We have a lot of products in the store"

"We would like for you to test"

Harry gulped, he hoped they would let him do what he needed to do before taking him to the store and transform him into a test dummy.

"Ah… Well, that's good… I think"

The twins kept their smile, but their eyes betrayed them.

"We're glad"

"You're back"

They showed their relief but also there was a tinge of fear, one that everyone there had felt. They had thought that Harry, for some reason or another, would never come back, and it would have been like losing another member of their family.

"I'm glad I'm back too…"

The two embraced him but soon let him go, for they all knew, that now came the time for explanations and in Hermione's case a favour to ask. Ron's mother dried her eyes and smiled getting herself into motion.

"There's a lot to talk about, I'll get some tea and something to eat, I'm sure you're hungry Harry…"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley…"

He smiled in return, still feeling very guilty for hurting these people who had taken him into their family without asking anything in return. Bill guided them all to sit in front of the fireplace and then went with Hermione to help Molly with the tea and food. Once everyone was ready Harry stared his story, what had made him leave so fast just after he finished Voldemort, why had he stayed with Charlie and why the man had said nothing to anyone. He explained where had he been living and doing till then.

"How come no one had thought of doing something like that before? It sounds like a good way to make money"

The others nodded with the exception of Hermione, who understood Harry's reasoning.

"That's easy Ron, because most wizards and witches don't know about muggle technology, this is why muggle studies are so important…"

"And those who know or are muggle born find other ways to make money, fixing things is not a career, I did what I could with what I had… It is a nice job and I make my own schedules"

Ron liked the idea, he had been working as a salesman in a quidditch store in Diagon alley and really didn't like the fact that he couldn't really dispose of his time as he pleased. He knew being a quidditch player wouldn't let him do it either, but at least he would be doing something he liked. The injury in his back still bothered him and he knew any kind of opportunity was not possible now.

"Maybe I'll follow your example, and I wouldn't have to take orders from someone like Mr. Stone…"

He smiled sadly, Hermione took his hand but said nothing, that subject was really delicate within the family. However Harry smiled, he had the feeling that maybe Ron wouldn't be working there for long.

"Don't worry Ron… I think things may get better for all of us…"

One of the reasons he had stayed away was that he didn't want the attention, but now that he thought about it, maybe the attention was just what he needed. Being the saviour gave you some rights to do things that would have been impossible other way. His smile didn't last much though, if he wanted things to start moving then he had to get moving himself.

"I still haven't told you the rest, yes, the reason I left was the war and watching how someone I loved died… Now, I ask you to please let me finish before saying anything and please do not judge me…"

He pleaded to them with his eyes, they all nodded, not really expecting what was to come. Harry started, saying all that he had already told Pansy and the others, including Ron and Remus. They looked at him shocked but stayed silent, waiting for him to finish, he continued, grateful they let him do so. He told them about the trip and his visit to the school, about his talk with Snape but not about his conditions, though he knew he would have to tell them later, if Hermione accepted to help them.

"So, that's more or less everything…"

"Harry…"

Hermione looked at him with mixed emotions, yes she hated Malfoy for a long time but she also had noticed how Harry looked at him during school. And she tried to put herself in his place, it would have hurt horribly and she couldn't even grasp the idea of how painful must have been to him.

"He's created his own world, lives in a place where he's not my enemy, more like friendly rivals and where his father's not an enemy…"

"A safe place… I understand that, it's muggle psychology"

Harry nodded at Bill, though he didn't correct him that it was humans in general, not only muggles.

"However, I think there's something more…"

Ron interrupted them, actually impressing all of them with his reasoning.

"That's obvious… I may not like the git, but that's not the way he is at all"

"You're right Ron… The Draco I know wouldn't have stayed still doing nothing, he would have looked for proves. If Pansy's right, then he would have looked for me, dead or alive… This state he's in is not normal"

Hermione frowned, thinking about all the psychological hexes and potions she had heard about. She was still studying to become a mediwitch, and had already seen that part, thought not completely.

"You think he was hit with a curse or poisoned?"

"Yes…"

"Has he been checked?"

"No, he refuses to leave the house or to let anyone unknown to get close to him"

She nodded understanding.

"Hermione could you please explain it to us, hopefully in simple words? We're not mediwizards you know?"

She looked at Ron apologetically and nodded.

"Well, Malfoy created this realm where he is safe, but deep in his mind he knows that's not the real thing, the hex or potion he was given stops that part of his mind to let him see the truth… So when someone who can become a threat to his depressive state comes, the curse makes him react in a way that would stop the outsider to get to him"

They all were deep in thought, how can they help someone who didn't want to be helped?

"That's why I need your help Hermione… Since Snape can't see, he needs someone skilled enough to be his eyes, Remus will help but even though he understands potions, he's not the best… You on the other hand, are the best after Draco and Snape"

He leaned towards her and took both her hands in his, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Please help him… Help **me** fix this mistake"

How could she say no to him, pleading like that? She couldn't, and so she nodded not knowing what was to come and making it impossible for her to refuse when she heard Harry's next words.

"Thank you… I won't be with him ever again, but at least he will have the chance to get a decent life… I'll be forever indebted to you"

"You're over reacting Harry, you'll owe me nothing… And I'm sure, even when he'll probably be angry, Malfoy won't kick you out of his life"

She was smiling, so sure of her words ignoring that Snape had put a price for his help.

"It doesn't matter if he wants me or not… I made a promise and I intend to keep it, after Draco gets well I'll leave"

"WHAT?!"

Seven voices yelled at once, and Harry winced at it.

"Harry you're delusional if you think we'll let you disappear again!"

"You yourself said you'd stay for good!"

Harry raised a hand to stop them but they wouldn't do it.

"If you think you can come and ask me that and then leave again you're seriously mistaken!"

"Harry-"

"Stop!"

They all shut up at once, but he knew he better said something fast or they would start again.

"Please understand, it's the only condition he put, I have to leave… But that doesn't mean I'll disappear the same way I did before… I'll be in contact, I'll visit from time to time and write as often as I can… But I can't stay in the country"

"You don't have to do as he says! Once Malfoy is cured he can't do anything to stop you! And I doubt he'll do something to him!"

"But my word is all I have right now Ron… Draco's his godson, he's blind and didn't think he could actually help him till I came with this idea… He wants me out because it was me the one who started all of this, Draco's state is my fault"

Arthur shook his head, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest, that sole motion said how angry he was.

"Then he'll have to hear some truths, whether he likes it or not… What he's asking for will hurt more than one person Harry, he should be aware of that"

"No, please… For the first time in my life I can decide for myself to do something because I expect it of myself, not because others do it. Do you really think he wouldn't help Draco if I said no? I don't know if he's testing me or if he really meant it, but I gave him my word, it is my choice and I will honour it"

He knew Hermione wouldn't understand it so easily, but by Ron's and the other Weasley's expression he knew they did.

"Hermione, you yourself gave me your word… Please help him"

She looked about to slap him again but was clearly restraining herself.

"Ok Harry… I'll work with Snape, I'll help Malfoy… But be sure I won't work in silence"

Harry smiled at her, and hugged her though it didn't last long, as she pushed him away quite fast.

"Don't touch me, I'm really angry right now Harry Potter"

"I'-"

"DON'T!"

The look she gave him was the scariest he had ever seen, even Voldemort couldn't scare him the way she did.

"Don't you **dare** to say you're sorry! Because you aren't! You wouldn't be doing this if you really meant it! So save your apologies and just do what you have to do! As always"

She left the house, crying once again and there was nothing he could do, he knew she was right some how. He did felt sorry for not being able to stay, but he didn't feel sorry for helping Draco to this extent.

"Man… You really know how to mess things up don't you?"

"Harry, I understand how you feel, and that you want to help Malfoy to any cost, but I think this time you're wrong… As well as Snape, what he asks for is not logical and quite cruel… It makes me rethink my opinion about the man"

Harry looked at Molly, and nodded, because he thought the same and they were not the only ones. Snape had won a place in their hearts, he had fought so hard and showed that he could be as fierce as any lion when protecting those he cared for. However, his actions showed that he may not be the man they thought he was.

"It doesn't matter now… What's done it's done"

Arthur frowned and sighed.

"I'll have to talk with Dumbledore"

"NO!"

They all looked at Harry startled, that they didn't expect.

"You will **not** mention **any** of this talk to him, Dumbledore has meddled with my life for long enough… Don't misunderstand me, I'm grateful to him for his help and everything, but he made a lot of mistakes too, pretending to help me he made a lot of mistakes… I refuse to let him intervene in this, there are no evil wizards or dangers now. This is something that has to do with my life, I'm confiding in you because you're the closest thing I have to a family. He's not part of this family and I would like it to stay that way"

They all nodded for they all knew Harry was right, Dumbledore was a powerful man, and a very talented wizard, but they all knew, he was also very manipulative. They had never said anything because they also knew he was intelligent and wanted the whole wizarding world to be safe.

"Thank you… Now, if you'll excuse me I have a friend to comfort and let her hit me again if she pleases…"

He heard the twins laugh hard, and smiled too from them all those two were the most reliable ones, even Ron could betray him if he considered that would protect him. He knew the twins would be the ones to really take care of the Dumbledore problem.

_Thank you guys…_

He saw Hermione just a few feet away from the house, with her arms crossed and looking at the sky.

"I wont' say I'm sorry, but I want you to know that I'm not doing this without thinking…"

"I know, still hurts so… You're my best friend, you were there every time I had a fight with Ron, and you were there every time I had a problem or was just tired… I lost you once Harry, I don't want to lose you again because of someone I don't even like…"

He got closer till he finally could touch her, embracing her again and letting her to rest her head over his shoulder.

"I feel honoured, I didn't know you thought that way of me… Thank you"

"You're an idiot Harry, but that comes with being a man… So I guess I'll just have to forgive you"

He laughed softly.

"Thank you, for being to patient with me… I'm just a stupid man, what is even worse a man in love…"

He let her go and raised her face to look at her eyes, he smiled softly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I won't be gone for long, as you see Snape's not the only one who can plot things. I do have two misfits as teachers, I have learned well"

She laughed at that, it was something she couldn't deny, Ron's brothers were a pair to fear.

"I heard you by the way, and I agree with you it's better if Dumbledore doesn't know about this. I won't tell him anything while I'm there"

"Thank you…"

She smiled and turned towards the house, Ron was by the door looking at them with a bored expression.

"Are you finished? I really was waiting for the slap, or punch, or both… You people are no fun"

"I think it's time for the twins to go back to their house, they're corrupting you Ron"

Ron showed them the v sign and entered the house with the other two in tow, now that everything had been said came the tales, what had happened with whom during those two years. That and it was quite late, Harry was hungry and Molly's food had always been the best. He would stay there for the night and once he was rested he would take Hermione to Hogwarts and he would go back to the manor with Snape, while Remus and Hermione worked under Snape's instructions.

TBC

Hope you liked it and waiting to see some reviews puppy eyes


	7. Chapter 07

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language**. All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so now he has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud! Now I own nothing but the story T.T

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

They stayed till late talking, Harry told them about his time living with Charlie and the dragons, the only thing he left out was their relationship, even though they were his friends and adopted family he knew that was too much. All of them woke up later than usual, Molly prepared a good breakfast and after the good byes and see you soon Harry and Hermione were on their way towards Hogwarts.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you're doing Hermione…"

"I'll think of a way, don't worry"

She smiled devilish and Harry shuddered, that was an expression so rare on her face that you learned to fear it. The trip was easier this time, it took a little bit longer but Hermione didn't really like to use brooms, so they had to go slower.

"You scare me"

"That's good to know…"

There was that smile again, the Slytherin side of Hermione, and he decided that she definitely was the best to help Snape, he wouldn't stand a chance. They finally arrived and this time they did take some time to talk with Hagrid, none of them mentioned a thing about his lost leg, and the half giant had managed to cover it well enough to make it look as if it was still there. The forest had been growing well and he told them it would probably be as it used to be in another two years or so. Hagrid looked happy and that made Harry feel the same way, it was good to see that his friends were finally recovering, and it gave him even more hopes.

_Draco will be ok, he'll recover too and will be able to help Snape… They all will be ok_

And for the first time in years his smile was sincere, because it was what he truly wanted, for those he cared for and loved to be happy. They finally left the huge man and resumed their way towards the castle and then the dungeons. Hermione was a bit nervous but wouldn't let it show, that would give Snape the upper hand and that wasn't going to happen if she could stop it.

"This is going to be hell you know?"

"I'm sorry, I know it will be hard, but you at least will have Remus on your side"

"That's true, which I'm sure will make Snape to be even more difficult"

"I'll repay you, all this suffering will have a fair reward"

"Oh, be sure it will Harry Potter"

Harry shuddered again but said nothing, they finally made it to the dungeons and to Snape's office. Harry knocked twice and waited, the door opened slowly and he sighed in relief when he saw Remus' face.

"Hi Remus"

"Hello Harry, Hermione"

He smiled to the girl and opened the door completely, letting them get inside.

"Hello professor Lupin"

"Just call me Remus, I'm not your teacher anymore Hermione"

"Er… Ok, Remus"

The wolf smiled happily and then closed the door behind them, Hermione looked around the room and as Harry did, saw it was just a potions master's office. Severus was once again behind his desk, passing his fingers over the pages of a book.

"Braille?"

"There are some wizards who can't see Miss Granger, they need a way to 'read' text books…"

Hermione felt her face turn red, Snape was right after all, he was a living prove that not everything can be cured. If Harry hadn't appeared with this solution Snape wouldn't have the slight possibility of maybe recovering his sight.

"I'm sorry professor"

This time she wasn't corrected and that suited them perfectly, there was no way she would call him Severus, even less Mr. Snape.

"Good, you should be…"

He stood up and taking a long roll of parchment he walked to where the other three were. He extended the roll towards the place he more or less knew Remus was and waited till the other took it from his hand.

"Those are the instruction you must follow, do exactly as it says or the potion won't work"

Remus nodded, even if he couldn't see him Snape knew he was doing it.

"Very well, I think it's time for us to go Mr. Potter…"

"Yes… Hermione, Remus… I don't know how long this will take us if you need anything send and owl to Malfoy Manor"

She nodded and soon they were gone, leaving the other alone in an office that didn't belong to them.

"I hate him… What he's asking from Harry is wrong Remus, and it will hurt more than one person, that's not right, at all"

"I know, but those are his conditions… Severus is not a bad person, but his life and choices have made of him and even stricter man than he used to be… He's doing what he think is the best for all of us"

Hermione clenched her hands.

"And separating Harry from those he cares for and love is the best for all of us? Taking him away from the person he loves the most is the best choice? Forgive me if I can't see the logic in that, as I see it, is just his own hate for Harry what's actually moving him"

"And thus, Harry chose to sacrifice himself for Malfoy, even following an order he knows is not right… I don't think Harry sees Severus the same way you all do, he see him the way I do… Please, don't judge him so promptly you may find that at the end he was doing the correct thing"

Hermione frowned and looked at the other man with pure anger in her eyes.

"I can't understand why you defend him so strongly, as far as I can see, he's not any better than Voldemort himself… Snape is controlling Harry with what's the most important thing for him and making him do as he pleases"

"Hermione… I won't ask you to understand, just trust, if not me or Severus, at least trust your friend"

She sighed angrily.

"I do, I've always trusted him… I just don't like this"

Remus nodded, understanding and then led her towards the room the potion was being brewed.

Harry was closely followed by Snape, they both were flying top speed towards the manor, and the young wizard had to admit the other man knew very well how to handle a broom. Maybe, if things got less awkward between them, he would ask the man if he used to play quidditch.

_I wonder if he actually had to fly against my father back then… Maybe I'll just ask if he played, period_

Staying out of that path was safe, sometimes he cursed his own father for being such a bastard. Harry hated bullies, he had been under the constant abuse of more than one to understand Snape's hate towards his father. He sighed and continued; Snape was using a spell that made his broom follow the other and would modify the speed and direction when the other did. Though, he still controlled the broom, and the fact that the speed wasn't affecting him the same way it did to others, said a lot of the mans ability.

_I guess Draco learned from him…_

They were very close, Harry could see the roof the manor already and the rest of the house was appearing rapidly. He lowered the speed and height, knowing Snape was doing the same at the same time, in five minutes they both were standing in front of the manor's door.

"Umm... Professor?"

"Yes Potter?"

Well, he had to warn him, he didn't know how much Snape knew about Draco's state of mind.

"Well, Draco has created a world of his own, one where he's more of a friendly rival with me, and were his father and you work together for the light side… He's stuck in sixth year, long before the final battle, but close enough so his little fantasy can work"

Snape nodded but said nothing; he wasn't surprised as far as he knew it was the most logical reaction, most of those who turned to the light having Death Eaters relatives though around those lines. Harry turned and knocked twice, the door was soon answered by Pansy.

"Professor Snape!"

Her smile was wide and her happiness was clear in her eyes.

"God afternoon Miss Parkinson…"

She clearly wanted to go and hug him, but that was not the best thing to do and she knew it.

"It's so good to see you here, Blaise and I are sorry we didn't go to visit so much lately… But Draco, you know"

Snape smiled at his former student and nodded.

"Don't you worry Miss Parkinson, if my calculations are correct we will have Mr. Malfoy back with us very soon"

_And your sight recovered too, isn't Snape?_

He thought still bitter with the man for what he had asked, but would not say a thing. Pansy led them both inside the house and then directly to where Draco was now, this time Harry would only look from behind, not letting the other see him. Snape didn't like what he saw, Draco was once again near the fire place looking at the flames.

_God Draco… _

Harry saw the man running some searching spells at the distance, he wouldn't let Draco see him, at least not yet. He was unresponsive, his hands lay lax on his lap the wheel chair was secured not to move accidentally, but you could notice a slight motion. Draco moved very slightly on the chair, from side to side always looking at the flames.

_So this is how he has been till I got here the other day?! Merlin please let Snape find the problem and the cure._

Finally the tall man got into Draco's line of view, and the result was as expected or at least as how the other three had told him things worked.

"Harry…"

The smile was almost invisible and his eyes were empty, his left hand moved a bit towards Snape but soon came back to its original place. This was what clued Harry about the state not being a natural process, retreating his hand meant he couldn't touch the 'illusion' and then prove that it was not Harry but Snape, and thus starting a chain reaction.

"Chess?"

Snape nodded, he found the table and set the pieces, letting Draco start the game. A few minutes from starting the game Draco stopped, and tilted his face to the side frowning. Since Draco rarely moved, the board was spelled so you needed to say the moves, which worked perfectly for the other man.

_He's... Reacting?!_

Maybe he would say something more or do something different to what he always did, but that never came, Draco's frown disappeared and continued with the game, not caring that 'Harry' was winning so easily for the first time. They kept playing, Snape not really interested in the game, his ears and one of the spells that linked his magic with Draco's for one hour told him everything he needed to know.

_Come on! This is taking too long!_

Harry was getting desperate, and Neville noticed it, he put a hand over his shoulder and shook his head, Harry sighed very lowly and continued waiting. Snape continued the game, registering every little ting that happened with his god son. Finally he finished, he had won the game and was waiting for Draco's reaction; as he suspected there was nothing a small frown that soon was replaced for those empty eyes, something he could not see but suspected, there had been an almost imperceptible change in Draco's flow of magic towards the man.

"Thank you"

Snape nodded and got away from Draco's vision, he motioned the others to follow him and soon they found themselves inside the small room Harry had been when he first got to the house. They all took seat and waited for the man's explanation.

"Mr. Potter, you were right in your assumptions, Draco has effectively been affected with something else, a curse to be more precise… How or who did it I don't know, but I don't think it really matters right now…"

Harry nodded, he knew there was more, but Pansy couldn't stop herself.

"Why do I fear that the solution is not easy?"

"Because is not Miss Parkinson, his state is very advanced though not as bad as it could be. To help him, not only will he need a potion, but he'll need to be prepared to take it"

He took his quill and a piece of parchment and wrote some things on it, mostly ingredients he would need soon.

"What do you mean professor?"

"That he'll have to start fighting the curse first, so the shock of coming back to reality won't be so hard Mr. Zabini… From now on, every time he calls you with other name than yours you will not answer, that will be the first step… Mr. Potter, do not get close to him during the next few weeks, that would only confuse him more"

He was about to protests but stopped in time, Snape's words sinking in.

"Very well professor"

Snape could have smiled but that was not going to happen in front of so many people and much less in front of Harry.

"However, you will send Hedwig with a letter, do not say anything too compromising… You will send three letters per week during the next four weeks. Once that time has passed we will come to see how he is doing"

Harry was looking at the man with a look that said, 'What are you on man? Crack or something?' What was he supposed to do during those days?

"Two letters will say something about two things from year one, then another two about second year and so on till sixth year, something significant, truthful and that involve the both of you, I don't really care what it is"

_Clearly…_

"If he seems to be more aware of reality then you'll have permission to come back… If he's not, then you'll have to stay away another month. You will only use your owl, he knows it and trust her, do not mention the war or his father, those will be taken care later"

They all nodded, Harry may not like it but he understood the man's procedures were right. If Draco was going to be saved he'll have to do some sacrifices, some grater than others. Pansy, Neville and Blaise didn't look very pleased though, for they knew Harry was a key piece for the blonde's recovery.

"I'll be leaving now, I still have to talk with Madame Pomfrey and check the potion. Mr. Potter, you may stay here for the next two days, but after that I want you to leave. The sooner we start with this the better… You don't have to guide me back to the castle, I know the way here from the school very well, and my broom has a navigating spell, now if you'll excuse me I have to go"

Snape didn't wait for someone to take him to the door; he had been in that house so often he already knew how things were arranged. Soon he was gone, leaving the other four alone and three of them quite confused.

"Potter… Wouldn't it be better if you stayed? I mean, if Draco has a real Potter to interact with?"

"No Pansy, because the one he sees when he looks at me its part of that world he has created for himself. He can't relate me to the real one"

They nodded, it made a lot of sense but Neville knew there was something he was not telling them.

"Harry… There's more isn't there?"

Harry nodded and sighed, he was getting tired to have to explain the same thing again and again, next time he would call for a meeting so he would have to say things just once.

"Before he agreed to help me, help Draco, he made me promise something… Once Draco gets better and the curse has been lifted, I'll have to go"

"Go? Go _where_ exactly?"

He shrugged, that didn't really matter, as long as he was far away from the blonde.

"Wherever far away from the country… He doesn't want me near Draco, for I was the one who provoked his present state, and I don't blame him"

Three pair of eyes looked at him with disbelief, and they gave words to it, not very nice though.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Neville and Pansy both screamed at the same time.

"Harry, are you nuts?!"

He looked at Neville and was about to answer when Pansy interrupted him.

"Potter are you stupid or what?! This was a curse! Not your fault and it will NOT be good if you leave right after he's fine… BECAUSE HE WON'T BE FINE! What the **hell** is that man **thinking**?!"

"He's doing what he thinks is the best Pansy, and please don't do anything… The only one who has the right to say something is Draco… Snape cares a great deal for Draco, he **is** his godson and to him I'm the cause why Draco's not with us, with him"

"Potter, I understand your reasoning and maybe even Severus', but doing what you think is correct, not always is the **correct** thing"

"I know, but I gave him my word… Besides, even if I'm gone Draco won't be back to this state, the curse would have been broken and he'll be able to live a normal life again… Maybe even getting a good girl, marry and having an heir. He will be able to continue the Malfoy name"

Pansy clenched her fists and brethren slowly, Harry was grateful for that, because he knew she wanted to slap him again and his face could do with some resting time.

"Potter, for a man who has gotten the title of the most powerful wizard in the world, you are the most stupid and ignorant of them all…"

"Maybe, but I want him to have a normal life… If leaving will bring that to him then I'll be more than ready to do so"

They all noticed that he didn't say 'happy' because he would be not. And then and there they understood the sacrifice Harry was ready to do for Draco's safety. And Pansy knew, right then, that no matter what Snape said, Draco wouldn't do as he said.

"I hope the both of you know that Draco will skin you alive for making decisions for him… He never liked that, that's why he refused the dark mark and looked for help with the light. He wouldn't let Voldemort to manipulate him however he wanted, especially if that meant to do so much damage to innocent people, muggle or not"

"I'm not manipulating him Pansy, I'm just trying to give him what he deserves"

"To be unhappy? To be cured and left alone right away? I don't think that's what he deserves"

"You know what I meant Blaise… And please, both of you, do stop calling me Potter, after fighting a war together I think we at least should call each other by our given names"

Pansy and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Then do something to win that, help Draco and stay. Who cares what Snape has to say? It's your life and Draco's not his"

They understood, that didn't mean they liked it and would stay put doing nothing.

"I care Pansy, I won't jeopardise his health. He wants me to stay away I will, he wants me to write a thousand letters to him I will. He wants me to give half of my fucking blood for him and I will do it"

"Harry…"

"No Neville, he defied his father and fought him, he lost his family as a lot of others did and no one thought it was so bad, because his father was a Death Eater, he was still his father and it's worst because he had to confront him. And it was thanks to **him** I got the power to destroy Voldemort. And what he got for all his efforts? Get to live in a fake world, from where he can not escape without help from others, a state I know he would prefer death instead… So yes, I'm ready to give away my own happiness for his, I'm ready to be treated as nothing more than just a tool by someone who hates me more than anything, and I'm definitely ready to give my own life if that means he will have a normal life"

The other three stayed silent, for what could you say to words like those? What could you say to make him feel better and assure him he still have a chance to be happy? Nothing.

"Now, if you excuse me, I want to play a last game of chess with Draco and see him smile when he defeats me…"

He stood up and left the room, leaving three souls behind that just now understood the real power The Man Who Lived had. Yes he was a powerful wizard, he could destroy a place as big as Hogwarts with the shake of his hand, but what really made him a powerful man was how much he could love, how much he was ready to give away for the one he loved. And they all felt relieved they were not enemies anymore, one of them had the feeling that not even those closest to Harry were really aware of how lucky they were.

"Some how… I have the feeling that everything will be alright"

Blaise and Pansy looked at Neville, and the soft smile on the man's face gave them the same feeling, and they smiled. On the room next to theirs two men played an ancient game of fake war and strategy, and once again the lion was being beaten by the serpent.

"I knew that last time was just a fluke… You were lucky"

"I guess, it seems Ron's teachings finally helped, I'll practice more and one day I'll win again…"

They smiled and Draco had this air of superiority that Harry knew so well, but had not seen since a long time ago.

"You wish Po-"

Harry looked at the other man, his eyes weren't as empty as they used to be and he knew that this was the real one.

"Draco?"

His voice was faltering, he wanted to touch him but couldn't.

"Pl… please"

Draco's voice was dry, it sounded pained as if he were making a great effort to talk.

"Hel… help… me"

The other three had followed Harry to the room and had just entered to see this, they were shocked, it was the first time Draco had somehow reacted.

"P-Pott… Potter…"

Harry was unable to talk, this effort only meant that Draco soon would be back to his previous state and he wanted to hear whatever he wanted to say or needed to say.

"Ha-Harry… Please…He-Help me"

Draco's head fell and his hands went limp, he was unconscious.

"Merlin's beard!"

"Draco!"

Harry was at his side, but there was nothing he could do so he just held the man in his arms.

"Don't worry Draco, we'll help you and soon you'll be back to what you used to be… I swear to that"

He lifted Draco's face a bit and kissed his forehead before letting him go and stepping aside so Blaise and Neville could take him out of the chair and lay him over the large couch there.

"He… Reacted"

Pansy had tears in her eyes; she couldn't believe it because it had never happened before, not even when Harry had come the first time.

"It was Snape"

Three pair of eyes turned to look at him, Neville voiced their question.

"What do you mean?"

"That it was Snape's presence here what provoked the reaction"

Pansy shook her head.

"It makes no sense"

"It does Pansy… You see, Draco sees you all as me, and so he saw Snape as me as well… However, when he played chess with Blaise Draco always won, when he played against me he also won, but when he played against Snape he lost. Draco's so aware of me being a lousy player that it just didn't make sense"

"His mind won the battle for a few seconds and the curse was unable to overpower his memories"

Harry nodded at Neville.

"Exactly, and I had to lie not to create a paradox with his memories, the problem is… Draco knows Ron never taught me chess, because he never had the patience for it, he actually saw us once in the Great Hall… That created another paradox and this is the result"

"He's out because the curse needed to take over the mind again… The only way to overpower him was to turn his mind off"

Once again Harry nodded at Neville's words.

"That's right Nev… You know my friend, you really had all of us fooled. You are way more intelligent and analytic that you let others think… Why?"

Neville blushed and Blaise let a small laugh out.

"Because he doesn't like to be the centre of attention"

"Which is, as I see it, a very good thing Neville… I'm very glad you're with me and not against me, that would really scare me"

Even though the situation was not a laughing matter they still let go a good laugh. When they calmed down Harry got closer to Draco and kissed him again, this time softly on his lips, caressing his hair lightly.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright"

He stood up and walked to the door, took his broom and his cloak and smiled at them.

"I shall go, if anything else happen, send Snape an owl right away. I'll tell him about this time… If you need me, I'll be staying with Ron…"

Pansy walked towards him and hugged him tightly.

"You know Harry…"

She looked at him in the eye, and smiled happily.

"Everything will be alright"

He smiled and hugged her back, he then said his good byes to the other two and left. From now on things would be very busy and he still had a lot of things to do. He had to go back to his own house and put his things in order, had to call his costumers and tell them to get their things because he was going to close for undefined time. Go to his house and take some things with him, put charms to water the plants and cover his furniture, empty the fridge and pay all his bills. Well, at least he wouldn't be motionless, besides, he still had to repay Ron. For the first time in his life he was glad to be the once boy who lived and to be Harry Potter, and let fame and glory do what it is supposed to do, move people.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 08

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language**All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so now he has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud! Now I own nothing but the story T.T

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

Harry arrived very fast to Hogwarts he still had a lot to do but this was the most important. He ran inside the castle and to Snape's office, knocked twice and waited. The door was soon opened and he was greeted by two smiling faces and a frowning one.

"What do you need now Potter?"

Snape didn't let him even greet the other two or vice versa, and Harry was actually glad, this was urgent and he still needed to do a lot of other things.

"Draco reacted"

This got everyone's attention and one gasp, coming from Hermione.

"What do you mean? What did he do?"

"He, for just a few seconds, was able to be himself, he asked me for help… We analyzed it, it seems that the game you had with him made his mind react, the curse couldn't cope with the shock of 'Harry' beating him in chess so easily and perfectly. I played another game and as it was expected I lost, he said the other game had been just luck… When I said it was probably because Ron had taught me and that I would soon win again his mind just won the battle, even if for just a few moments"

Snape nodded understanding, Harry continued when Snape said nothing else.

"We all know Ron has no patience to teach me chess, even Draco knows that since he once saw him trying to do it… He recognized me as the real one, asked me for help a couple of times before he fell unconscious"

Snape nodded again but this time he continued using exactly the same words Neville had said before.

"He's out because the curse needed to take over the mind again… The only way to overpower him was to turn off his mind"

Harry nodded with a smile, though he wouldn't ever tell the man he had quoted Neville, what an irony.

"They are taking care for him right now, I doubt he'll wake up very soon which I think is a very good thing"

"Indeed it is Potter… I'll go to look at him soon, this shows some progress. If we keep denying the curse what it needs it'll be easier to bring Draco back… Now go Potter, do exactly what I said"

"I will professor… Hermione, Remus, I'll see you soon"

He bowed slightly and then left, the door closed and Remus sighed.

"Severus… What exactly is he supposed to do?"

Snape frowned but he knew there was no chance he could keep that to himself, what he didn't like was that Hermione was there.

"Potter has to stay away from Draco for the coming weeks, his presence helps the curse to set the fantasy harder into Draco's mind. He will send him letters with his own owl, telling Draco about the first five years of school, especially about the most significantly times for Draco… The other three will not answer to him unless he calls them by their real names"

"To keep the fantasy, the curse needs the image of Harry doing exactly what it wants… Otherwise it bases will lose strength and Malfoy's mind will gain land over it"

"Very observant Miss Granger, don't do it again"

"Why you-?!"

"Hermione! Severus, please do try to keep hostilities at the minimum, don't lose you focus…"

Hermione had had enough, she had a few things to say before she could continue working with Snape.

"Then we better let everything out right now…"

Remus was about to say something but she beat him to it. She turned to face the other man, though he couldn't really see her.

"You may be the world's best potions master but you are the worst human being I've ever had the displeasure to meet, and I did confront Voldemort! What you asked Harry was horrible and soulless… I don't care if you're so bitter that you can't accept others happiness, you had no right to ask him to leave!"

"Hermione!"

Severus stood up and calmly approached her.

"Don't you even dare Lupin, I've always been able to fight my own battles"

Remus sighed and just let himself fall over a couch, the potion had still to simmer for another hour, enough time for them to bicker and for him to rest a little.

"What ever you say Severus… I don't know why I even bother trying"

"Because you're stupid like that… Now Miss Granger"

Remus scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, if those two wanted to yell at each other he would let them, that had been what he always did when Sirius and James started fighting. Hermione faced the man without fear, behind was the time when she feared for her grades.

"Yes?"

She said sarcastically.

"Don't you ever try to think you know me again, you may be intelligent but you know nothing about life"

"As if you did… Your actions proves you know less that the current students of this school"

"And thus, it is me the one Potter went for help… We are going to work together for a while, I couldn't care less your opinions of me, but while you are here you will follow my rules. Whatever happens between Potter and myself it matters only to us"

She was furious her fists were clenched and he jaw tight.

"And finally, if you do not trust me then at least trust your 'dear friend' and Lupin… I know what I'm doing and you will do as I say… Understood?"

That last part was said quite menacingly, and Hermione discovered the man could still scare her. She took several deep breaths and finally calmed down, her voice was soft again and her eyes wet.

"Why do you want to see him being miserable, when he never did anything so wrong to you?"

Snape stayed silent fro a few minutes, pondering the first real and intelligent questions the girl had made.

"That's not my goal Miss Granger, I don't want to do anything to him. My main goal is to help my godson, his state is the result of Potter's actions, his disappearance was what activated the curse he was hit with. I'm just doing what it couldn't be done before, taking care of my family"

Remus looked sadly at Snape, the man had suffered more from Draco's state than his own worthless eyes. He had become the only one Draco could go to when he needed a loving parent. The kind of father Lucius never was, never intended to be.

"And what if Malfoy decides he wants to stay with Harry? What if what Parkinson said is true and Malfoy does love him? Will you still ask Harry to leave?"

"Hermione, that's enough… I think even you, with all that hate you have towards Severus, still understand his motives. Do not question him more"

"Why do you protect him so much?!"

Remus couldn't answer that, because that was Snape's call, it was his choice to tell her the reasons.

"Because Miss Granger… He's my husband, and I think that's more than enough a reason for him to do it"

"Sev-Severus"

Remus was looking at him wide eyed, as well as Hermione, of all the reasons that was the last she had expected. The wolf was smiling happily though, it was the first time Snape admitted their bond to someone he didn't completely trust, or it could be that he did?

"You, your-"

"My husband, and please shut your mouth before you catch a fly… We still have a lot of work to do"

With that he turned around and went back to his desk, they still had a lot to do. Remus took a still stunned Hermione and led her to the other room, to check on the potion and prepare the next ingredients. Also to talk with her without Snape present, he wanted to keep the fights as low as possible. Once the two were in the other room and the door closed did Hermione finally react.

"Do tell me this is a joke… No, this can't be a joke, Snape doesn't**have** a sense of humour, and to joke with something like this, but it makes no sense! Remus what were you thinking? No, you weren't thinking obviously-"

"Hermione"

Remus didn't know if being amused or angry for all that rambling.

"Were you thinking I wouldn't have heard **that **to start with, have you seen a mediwizard yet? This surely is a wronged spell, or maybe a potion, well Snape **is** capable of **that**-"

"Hermione!"

Angry was it.

"Sure, war usually make people do weird things, so that may be it, because I don't have any other logical explanation fo-"

"HERMIONE!"

"WHAT?!"

Remus had an almost murderous look on his face, and that meant he was about to lose it. She stopped but was looking at him with an accusatory look, as if he had betrayed all of them.

"I suggest you shut your mouth and calm down, for a woman as intelligent as yourself you're saying quite a lot of stupidities"

She narrowed her eyes, if there was something she hated more than cold blooded assassins and heartless potions teachers, was being called an idiot.

"Then give me a credible explanation for what I just heard!"

"I thought love would be enough…"

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her daring her to say something against that.

"Remus… That's not even funny"

"Good, because it wasn't meant to be… For someone who's supposed to be as tolerant as you you're being quite the contrary"

She fumed and sat down on a chair.

"Can you blame me?! This is Snape we're talking about, a man whom I've never seen express an ounce of love to anyone… I've known him for almost ten years and I just can't see how you can find something lovable at all in him…"

"Which shows how little you know about him, and just to remind you, I've known him for more than thirty years, who do you think knows him the best?"

She actually blushed at that, he had a point there.

"Hermione, do you really think I would fall in love with someone as bad as you say he is? Not only that, I respect him and he does the same with me. I won't tell you anything about him, or us. That's our private life, but in the need of proves I guess the only one I can give you is that he's blind because of me. He did what I was too afraid of doing, and he did it in the greatest expression of it"

She couldn't say a thing, a man or woman who risked their lives that way for someone, just couldn't be what she thought of Snape.

"Then why? If he understands the feeling so well, then why is he trying to hurt Harry so bad? Remus, I always suspected Harry felt something more than just rivalry for Malfoy, I'm not blind… And now, seeing him talking about him, he loves him so deeply"

"He won't tell me, but I trust him, he has his reasons…"

She sighed, Hermione just couldn't understand the reasoning behind it, but as she said to Harry; she would help the man. It had been a promise and she wouldn't fail to her friend.

"I still don't like it, and I still think it's cruel… I will help though, that's what my friend wants and as you said, I will trust him"

"Thank you…"

She shrugged but said nothing else, they had to keep going with the first part of the potion, it was just the base, the part where they could work without Snape present. Once the man had finished his calculations they would start making the specifics and completing it.

"Stir three times to the left and one to the right, then add the powdered unicorn hair, wait three seconds and stir five times to the right, after that we have to let it rest with low fire for fifteen minutes"

Hermione did as told, Remus was reading word by word from the scroll Snape had given him. Hermione finished and left the silver spoon over the table.

"Does he know? Harry I mean, had you time to tell him?"

"About Severus?"

She nodded, while sitting once again on the chair.

"No, I will tell him but not yet, he already has a lot to deal with and I know this is something that will put him under more stress than he is already"

"He won't be happy you know that, don't you?"

"I know, but he'll have to learn to accept it, this is my life and I'm happy the way it is. I have someone who cares a lot for me even if he doesn't shows it to others…"

She smiled, and then snorted.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor… During school the hat always talked about unity, that the houses should be united and cooperating with each other… Maybe if Harry had talked with Malfoy before, things would have been different"

"Maybe, but the past can not be changed Hermione, however we can learn from it and now more than ever we should promote unity in the school. After all, it was separation what started everything"

Remus got near the cauldron and examined the contents.

"Harry too talked about the 'what ifs' and as I told him, 'what ifs' never help… What's done is done, you can't change it"

"But you can learn and create better things from it"

Remus nodded giving her a smile.

"Get ready to add the chopped hippogriff feathers"

Hermione stood up and go the right amount and ready to add them just the moment Remus made the fire stronger.

"Now"

She added them and the potion changed to an amber colour.

"Stir twenty times to the right and then fifteen to the left"

She started doing as told and they stayed silent, she had to be very exact with those, once she finished Remus added an ounce of bubotuber root.

"Stir fifty times to the right and let it rest for three hours… I'll go get the ingredients Severus has ready ok?"

Hermione nodded while she started counting. Remus left her stirring the potion and went to the other room, by now Snape surely would have the next batch of ingredients ready. She stayed there thinking about what they had said, and had to admit Remus had a point, she didn't know Severus Snape at all. She only knew the teaching side of him and never really gave more than the necessary attention during the Order's meetings. She sighed, it was quite difficult to try and put the two personas together, Snape the teacher and Snape the man. She just cleared her head and continued stirring, better to concentrate at the problem at hand.

Remus got out of the room and closed the door, just not completely, so if Hermione needed anything they could be able to hear her. He got closer to the desk Snape was working at and sighed.

"I heard…"

"I know"

Snape snorted and shook his head.

"You make me feel old, wolf"

"Well… We **are** old… Just not **that** old"

Another snort.

"Now that is reassuring"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

Snape put the parchments down and turned his face towards Remus.

"That's because you're a persistent mutt"

"Ah… So nice of you"

Remus smiled anyway, as did Snape, after all those years they had grown to understand each other with so little words, just looks. Now that one of them couldn't see anymore they talked a little more, and touched each other more. Snape raised his hand softly caressed Remus' face, feeling every part of it, knowing it by heart but still finding something new. Remus closed his eyes and did the same, and it became so intimate a gesture, something that was so theirs.

"You're beautiful"

"Don't say stupidities Remus…"

They were talking very low, as they had not forgotten that they were not alone.

"I'm stupid like that… Deal with it… I still think you are"

Snape didn't say a thing, he just leaned forward while bringing Remus' face closer. They kissed softly, Remus had summoned a small chair and was sitting right next to the other man.

"You don't have to answer but…"

"I have my reasons Remus"

"I know, at least part of them and I understand… I just… Well, just let me speculate, you don't have to admit or deny anything. Just hear me out"

Snape nodded and rested his head over Remus shoulder, the wolf gave him a sense of tranquillity so great that he could actually relax.

"I know you want to protect Malfoy, he's your godson and I understand that. And that's why you're making Harry go through this, because you want to test his love for Malfoy. Make him prove that he can and will sacrifice his own happiness for Malfoy's well being… That he won't run again when things get difficult, because they will get difficult"

Snape said nothing, he never let Remus know if he was right or wrong when it came to analyzing him.

"Harry will lose everything, your godson won't. He will be able to keep living, he has money, friends that care about him, you… You want to see if Harry won't be affected by that fact, that he won't try to do anything stupid…"

_Well, he tends to do stupid things… Most of the time_

Snape was glad Remus was no legillimens or he would be in deep shit more often than not.

"If he passes the tests you'll let me go get him, and bring him back… If he doesn't, I actually don't want to imagine what can happen if he doesn't"

Snape could feel Remus' getting stressed and didn't know how to reassure him without saying anything, he knew the moment Remus was aware of his plans he would let it slip to Harry and that would just ruin everything.

"Severus… Do you still hate him that much? He never did anything to you, at least not as terrible as…"

"His father, or Black, or Pettigrew… Or you?"

"Yes…"

Snape sighed and for just a moment, sent his worries away, really embracing the other man. Searching for his face and kissing him deeply.

"I though we had cleared that part already Remus… I'll never forgive Black, I'll forever despise Potter, and I'll always feel pity for Pettigrew. But you had no choice in that matter, even now, with the best wolfbane potion I've ever made, you still can't get full control of the wolf during full moon"

Remus had his eyes closed, even though Snape said he didn't blame him and was, he thought, obviously in love with him, Remus still felt he had some part of fault for what happened that night.

"And I admit I was not saint back then, I did even worst things… You shouldn't have forgiven me for those, but you did. If you could still accept me after that, then I have no right not to do the same… I love you"

Remus wasn't looking, but knew very well that Snape was embarrassed, he never liked these kind of talks. Because he knew he had a very nice side, a very **loving** side and that he wasn't used to show it.

"And to answer your question… No, I don't hate him, I just can't stand him I think he's annoying and a pain in the arse…"

"And the fact that he may take Malfoy away?"

"That too…"

Snape was frowning, really annoyed with the sole idea of Draco getting even more away after he woke up. Remus said nothing, just let him stay there between his arms and enjoyed the moment.

"I love you too…"

Unknown to them, Hermione had finished with the stirring and had let the potion rest, making a time charm to measure the three hours. She knew she shouldn't be watching that, but it was so shocking that she couldn't stop herself, and right then and there all her perceptions about the man she despised so much, changed completely.

_I really don't know him at all… _

She was an intruder and knew she was intruding in something so intimate, so private that she would understand if Snape felt like killing her. She closed her eyes and backed away from the door, saw a chair and let her body fall on it.

_I'm no better than the rest, we all judged him so fast, none of us ever tried to actually know him…_

She sat there looking at the blue flames under the potion, trying to let one moment override seven years of hate and distrust. And it was so amazingly easy that it scared her, because if it happened with Snape, who else could be like that?

_Harry… He's like that, we never came to really know him I guess, and Malfoy too. _

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back.

Even after he turned against Voldemort and his father most of them didn't really trust him. As they should have done, the way Harry did, Neville did, even Justin. Timid Hufflepuff that he was, he got the courage to approach Pansy and tell her. If they had done the same, maybe Snape and Draco wouldn't be hurt, and a lot of others would be alive.

_What ifs… I wish I could know… I wish I had listened to them, and made others listen too. If Ginny had accepted it maybe she would be alive now, if Cho had understood it she wouldn't have turned to Voldemort… _

"God, we fucked it up so much…"

"Watch your mouth Granger, that's no language for a supposedly well raised witch… Though, taking in count the people you tend to relate to… It doesn't really surprise me"

She lost her balance and fell back on the chair, not really hitting the floor thanks to Remus' fast reflexes.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

She nodded, stood up and blushed a very deep shade of red when she looked at the two men. That image would be really hard to forget.

"Miss Granger, shouldn't you be checking the time?"

"Erm… I used a time charm that would be more precise"

Snape nodded and got closer to the potion, smelling it and checking the progress, on the other hand Remus was looking at her suspiciously. He knew this woman, and even though the fall had been embarrassing it had not been that much, she was still blushing and wouldn't look at them in the eyes.

"Very clever of you… As soon as the three hours finish add three drops of this"

He held a small vial of clear liquid, she recognised that potion.

"Ve-veritaserum?"

"It forces the mind to see the truth, and during the process of making the potion we will use more of it"

She nodded and took the vial from the other man's hands, Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling alright Miss Granger?"

"What? Ah, yes I'm ok…"

Remus turned to look at his husband, and they both understood, in less than a second Hermione was face to face with the Potion's Master.

"What you saw, you are never to repeat… Understood?"

She nodded but then remembered the man couldn't see.

"Ye-yes professor… And I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Don't Hermione, I don't think anything you say will please him, or me"

He wasn't that angry, just serious and of course, a little bit annoyed; those were moments so precious to him that he felt selfish, not ever wanting to share them with anyone else. Hermione sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry anyways, and Professor Snape… I'm also sorry for not trying to really understand before judging you"

Snape snorted and said nothing, he knew Remus would talk to her later when they were alone.

"Lupin, after adding the other potion you'll have to stir ten times to the left and then turn the fire off, this has to rest for at least three days"

Remus nodded and stepped aside to let Severus pass.

"We will start looking for the other ingredients then"

"There's no need Lupin, I already have what will be needed… You two better get as much rest as you can get, because after that you'll have very little time to sleep"

He turned around and left, leaving a still blushing Hermione and a sighing Remus.

"Well, he did say this potion was very difficult…"

"Indeed… Hermione, I understand that what you saw was very eye opening, but it is not for you to see or comment… Severus is very reserved and we both like it that way"

She sat down again and sighed.

"I'm really sorry, I just couldn't stop myself… But I won't tell anyone, I do want to make the others understand though, I don't know how…"

"That's not your job Hermione, understand that you saw something you shouldn't, Severus doesn't really care about their opinions… If they need proves then they better stay the way they are"

Hermione looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"What about you? I'm sorry Remus, but I doubt this relationship was born from nothing, just like that"

"No, it didn't it took time and several fights… But I already knew him from a long time ago. He made mistakes and that just shows you he's human but more importantly he regretted his actions and tried to do everything in his power to fix it"

"You can't fix death…"

Her tone was not really accusatory, more like wondering how Snape tried to pay for that.

"No, you can't but you can protect others to live, as he did… Just think about this, who do you think was the one who actually protected Harry? The one who risked the most was not Dumbledore, or me or the rest, even Sirius knew that… Because we were relatively protected by the light, but Severus wasn't, he had to be there within the Death Eaters, alone and always risking his cover. He had to lie to both parties and to those who he considered friends, betray them and sometimes do things he despised to do… He risked his life everyday and stained his soul with every action, and he did all of this to protect just one person…"

"Harry… But, Sirius not only risked his life, he actually died… Snape is not the only one, at least he's still alive"

"Sirius chose to be there, he fought bravely and his death will forever be remembered… He was my best friend and I loved him like a brother, but even he knew that at least he had the choice and some protection… Severus had no other option, or he did it or he died"

Hermione sat there thinking, trying to understand all the information that she was being given.

"He could have stopped spying, that way he would have been safe and still able to do something"

"Don't be so naïve Hermione, he was the only one who could have done it. Voldemort was no idiot and knew who was loyal and who wasn't, the only one with a mind strong enough to fool him was Severus… He had no choice at all, we needed that information and he was the only one who could get it. If it had not been for him, be sure we would still be fighting or worse, defeated"

The look she was giving him made it clear, it was not what she was expecting. They all thought Snape did it because he could and because Dumbledore had pushed him to do it, using his own guilt for the Potter's death and for his help during the trials. What she now knew had nothing to do with that, yes he did it because of guilt but also because he wanted to redeem himself, because he knew he was the**only one** who could and because it was the only way to protect a child that was destined to save them all.

"He could have gone into hiding… He knew that if he wanted to, he could have gone away and no one, not even Voldemort and his mark could have reached him… But he decided to do it and risk it all…"

Hermione was talking barely audible, Remus could only hear her because of his heightened senses. She turned to look at him and small tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I - can only guess what he went through… I think, I understand better now. What happened to him and Malfoy, that must have hurt like hell… And the thought of losing him now, to the one he risked so much to keep safe… God… Remus-"

She dried the tears with her sleeve and stood up, embracing Remus tightly, the wolf embraced her back, smiling sadly.

"Please… Tell him I'm sorry and…"

She let go of the other man and looked him in the eyes.

"And please tell him I respect him"

Remus shook his head, but he was smiling more happily now.

"No Hermione, you will have to tell him if you want him to know. It doesn't have to be now, especially after what just happened, but if you really feel that way it's only fair that he knows it by your own mouth"

She sighed again, and looked down.

"He hates my guts, I don't think it'll really mean something to him"

"Who knows, you might be surprised"

The charm alerted them that the three hours had just finished and Remus added the three drops of veritaserum and then stirred ten times, he turned the fire off and put the silver spoon aside.

"Come on, we still have a lot to do"

She nodded and followed him out of the room, turning of the candles and closing the door behind them. As she did the first time she put a time charm to let them know when the three days had passed.

**TBC**

And here's another chapter. Thanks to all those who put my story in your story alert and my name in your author alert. Thanks to those who choose my story to be one of your favourites and the C2 groups. And thanks to those who gave me reviews and I hope to get more of those.

Well, I really hope you all liked this chapter too, I already started working in the next one.


	9. Chapter 09

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language**. All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so now he has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud! Now I own nothing but the story T.T

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

The first thing he did was visiting Charlie, he owed him an apology for what he had to go through with his family.

"I'm really sorry Charlie… Should have known they wouldn't be happy"

"Come on, don't you worry, yes this is the first time I had to come to St. Mungo's, but it's not the first time I get into a fight with my brothers… Besides, I got something from it they all feel quite bad and have been spoiling me"

The redhead said smiling widely, Harry was sitting on one side of the bed.

"But still…"

"Just forget it… Now, tell me everything"

Harry smiled but started telling him what had been happening, about Draco's state, Snape's condition and what they were doing. What really happened during the fight and everything else. Charlie laughed sometimes, frowned at others, got really angry about the promise and felt really sad about others.

"I can't believe that bastard, that's just not fair"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Draco will be back and I'll be able to live peacefully… Just knowing he's alright"

Charlie sighed and took one of Harry's hands on his, yes he loved the man but knew that it would never be reciprocated.

"Do you really? Harry you love that man more than your own life, are you ready to live knowing that he'll be able to continue living and having his friends, while you're away not only from him but your family?"

"It's small price Charlie… I won't be entirely happy, but I won't be torturing myself either about his death"

Charlie sighed and took Harry into his arms.

"Just so you know, you're always welcome to live in my house…"

Harry smiled sadly.

"Thank you"

They talked a little bit more, Harry told his friend about what he would be doing and all the things he had to get ready. Charlie said he would help, that way everything would be ready and Harry would have more time for the really important things. They didn't know how long he had before he would have to go, and Harry wanted to spend all his time between his family and Draco. Unknown to Charlie, Harry had noticed the changes in him, and suspected about his feeling but he couldn't do anything. Even though he loved the older man dearly, it was not the strong feeling he felt for Draco, he didn't want to hurt him and so, he didn't say anything.

"I have to go, I know you'll be leaving tomorrow morning… So I'll go visit the burrow during the afternoon"

"I don't know if I'll stay with my family, I do have to go back to work, and Norbert doesn't like to be alone"

He was smiling but fooled no one, or at least not Harry.

"At least stay for the night?"

Charlie nodded and then let go of Harry.

"Good luck Harry… And Take care"

"You too, and if they try something, do punch them back ok?"

"I will, but you will have to give explanations then"

Harry laughed lightly and kissed him in his cheek.

"Bye Charlie, see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

Harry left and Charlie closed his eyes, stopping the tear from falling. All that Norbert thing had been a lie, the dragon could very well be alone and be happy, and even though he had to go back to work he had permission to stay a couple of days. He just couldn't, knowing he would never have Harry, and he also felt horrible for feeling a little bit glad the other man had to leave, because he saw an opportunity to have him close again.

_I'm disgusting… _

-.-.-

Harry appeared in his place and opened a few windows, then started cleaning and getting some things into boxes. Cleaning the house and getting his things delivered would be the easiest thing to do, what he knew would take a long time to do was calling his costumers and telling them he would be closing the workshop. He would have to explain why he was closing and would also stay open to let people go get his electronics, he would repair everything and once everything was gone he would close.

_Ok, let's see…_

He frowned trying to remember the spell Mrs. Weasley had taught him to clean and pack. Once he got it he practiced it a few times and then started packing. He transfigured old newspapers into cardboard boxes and enchanted the packing tape to seal them once they were full. He was covering the armchairs and the big couch with white sheets when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Harry Potter… Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes… Are happy to tell you… That you have been selected… To be one of the few lucky ones… That will tests our latest… incredible and never seen before… products"

As always the twins were talking one continuing the phrase of the other, but Harry was not amused, he was actually scared.

"You're expected to… be at the shop… in three more days… our best regards… Gred and Forge Weasley"

He didn't have the time to even answer them when they had already hung up the phone.

_I'm screwed…_

Harry sighed and hung up too, he turned and continued packing his things and covering his furniture with sheets. Once everything was covered he went to the kitchen, all the not perishable food was being packed in a box and the rest he would take with him to the burrow. He put some water to boil and made himself a tuna and lettuce sandwich, it wasn't much but he wasn't really hungry, he sat on one of the kitchen's chairs and looked at the blank parchment in front of him, how was he going to start? What would he say to Draco, how would he knew what was good and what not?

_Guess I could start from that day at Madam Malkin's, that was the first time we met…_

He took a bite of his sandwich and started writing what he remembered of that day, about Draco's comments and his own opinion of those words. Even though it was not the best of memories it was the truth and he had to do it.

-.-.-

Charlie opened the door of the Burrow; he had left St. Mungo's earlier than planned, not wanting to bother other people. He had sent an owl though, just before he left, knowing the letter would get to the house before him and so they would know but couldn't stop him.

"Charlie!"

His mother was the first one to see him and he soon found himself being hugged and kissed repeatedly.

"Why didn't you wait for us to pick you up?"

She had finally let him go and was looking at him from head to toe, checking that everything was indeed alright.

"I didn't want to bother you mom, I'm fine really…"

"What are you saying Charlie?! You'll never be a bother! Now come here and eat something, your father will be home soon and Fred and George said they would visit"

Charlie sighed but smiled and followed his mother to the kitchen, as she said soon the twins appeared in the kitchen making him jump and spilling some of his food.

"Boys! How many times do I have to tell you not to apparate inside the kitchen!"

They just grinned and kissed their mother each on one cheek, she smiled happily and let them go for that time, the same way she did the time before and the time before that too. They let go of their mother and sat each one in one side of their older brother.

"Dear brother…"

"We need to talk to you in private"

Charlie just knew that was nothing good, they had gone to the hospital to see him and when asked about Harry he just knew they knew, he just couldn't stop it anymore.

"Just leave it guys"

They didn't even seemed surprised he knew they knew, which was not good at all because they would keep pressing.

"Oh no my dear Charlie… We can't just leave it, we already did something so there's no way back"

Charlie opened his eyes wide and before his mother could protest he had already taken the twins to the back yard and as far from the house as he could. The last thing he needed was for his mother knowing about his feelings, his unrequited feelings.

"What the bloody hell did you two **do**?"

They had the nerve to look at him with an innocent face.

"Oh nothing… Just collecting some favours… He did say he would help didn't he?"

"He did, and help includes testing…"

"Especially recently created products…"

Charlie couldn't believe it, his brothers were trying to protect his honour. He didn't want it, they always agreed in something, there were no attachments.

"You shouldn't have done that, what happened has nothing to do with anyone except us. We're not kids guys we just needed each other and that was all…"

"Who do you think you're kidding Charles?"

"Because not us… You love him Charles you should do something"

He turned to look at Fred and frowned.

"And what, pray tell, should I do? I don't know if you have noticed Fred but Harry is completely in love with Malfoy, so much he's ready to live unhappy the rest of his life, just so Draco can be sane again"

"Go with him then, don't let him be alone"

Charlie sighed.

"I already offered him to come back with me to Rumania… I feel disgusting though, for wanting him to stay with me. He doesn't love me"

Fred and George looked at him with a saddened expression; they knew that fact and couldn't really ask Harry to deny his feelings, after all those feeling where the reason they all were free now. So strong that gave him the power to overcome Voldemort and finish him once and for all.

"Guys, I appreciate your efforts and I'm happy to know you two care so much, but there's nothing I can do"

"I hate Snape… Even more"

"Maybe we should test our products on him?"

Charlie couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at the look on his brother's faces, Snape was definitely in grave danger and he was not going to do anything about it, he too thought the man deserved it.

"Just don't kill him guys, he's not worth going to Azkaban…"

-.-.-

Far away from the Burrow, in a manor as old as the family that lived there, a young man was starting to get annoyed.

"If he doesn't stop I'll throttle him myself Pans…"

Draco had started calling Harry a few hours ago and every time they passed near him he would try grabbing their robes, and would start pulling them and saying the name. As Snape had told them they didn't answer to him and that just made thing worse, as Draco started to get agitated and sometimes even yelling.

"You knew this was going to be hard Blaise, we need to be patient and wait… You'll see that everything will be alright…"

In a moment of distraction they had managed to get away from Draco, they would check from time to time on him but being careful not to be seen by the blonde. Neville turned when he heard the flapping of wings, and they knew that things had seriously started, it was Hedwig bringing the first of probably six letters and the start of an even harder time for them. Draco raised his head and noticed the owl, as Snape had predicted he recognised it and let the beautiful bird to rest in the arm of his chair.

"Hedwig…"

His voice was soft, lost the same way his eyes were, the owl noticed and nipped at his finger softly. Draco took the letter and raised a hand to pet the owl gently.

"Pretty"

The bird hooted and nipped his finger a second time before leaving, Draco took the letter and just looked at the sender.

"Harry"

His hands were trembling, because he knew Harry was in the house so there was no need for him to send him a letter, it just made no sense. He slowly broke the seal and took the parchments inside, opening them still trembling and stated reading.

_Hello Draco,_

_You know, lately I've been remembering our time in school, when we first met and all that. I thought you may want to remember it too, so many things that happened._

_I remember perfectly the first time I saw you, you were in Madame Malkin's getting your robes fitted. You looked regally while I felt completely out, I didn't know a thing about you world and you fitted so well in it. _

_I remember your words, they weren't nice though but you were the first magical boy my own age I ever met. The only one I knew was Hagrid, bad thing you insulted him. I remember perfectly well what you said that time._

'_Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of __savage__ - lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed'_

_I wanted to hit you then, he was the first person who was sincere with me and told me the truth about my parent's death. Then you started talking about 'that other sort' not knowing you were talking to one of them._

_Then we met again at the train, once again you managed to insult someone else who had being nice to me, yes I remember those words too._

'_My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford...You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there'_

_I then a there decided that the wrong sort were your kind, I didn't like you and from there on I hated you. I know that this is something you would prefer not hearing but you need to. I'm just doing what I have to do, you may not look at it this way, but it is for your own good._

_You were so sure you would be a Slytherin, I didn't even know what that was not until I finally reached Hogwarts. Did you know I could have been one too? The Sorting Hat said I would have done well in there, but you were there and I asked it 'not Slytherin' and it put me in Gryffindor._

_I'm getting sidetracked, sorry._

Draco was transfixed, he couldn't stop reading, even when he felt his heart aching. Neville, Blaise and Pansy wanted to go there and comfort him but there was nothing they could do; for he would see them as Harry and then the whole letter thing would be useless.

_You challenged me to a wizards duel, I accepted but you didn't show up. Your intention was for me to get caught, you just managed that I found out about some interesting things, and a three headed dog. Maybe I should thank you for that, had you not done that we wouldn't have known were the entrance to the secret room was. Somehow you helped us to stop Voldemort from coming back, back then._

_Then you managed to get us in trouble again, you told McGonagall that we were out of bed. Though you also managed to get yourself in trouble, I'm actually laughing at that, sorry. Do you remember the forbidden forest? When Hagrid said we had to find and injured unicorn? You asked to get Fang, the coward dog, that also made me laugh now that I think of it I'm happy I have some memories that can make me laugh._

_I know this probably will be choking for you, but I think it'll help you if you know. That time, when we found the poor unicorn, do you remember the dark figure that was all over it? Sucking its blood? Well that, Draco, was Voldemort living in Quirrell's head. He needed the blood to keep living, but you know that when you drink unicorn blood you just manage to curse yourself to a half life._

_I have to go now, I'll send another letter soon tough. Draco you need to read these because you need to remember, please._

_Yours truly, _

_Harry J. Potter._

Draco's hands fell to the sides the letter slipped from his fingers and a few tears fell down his cheeks. However, what kept the other three from getting closer was the shine in those eyes for the letter had done what it should, make Draco's real self come back for a moment.

"I'm… Sorry"

And he once again fell unconscious, the curse shutting off the mind to once again gain control over it, but this time the curse had taken longer to act. For Draco could read the whole letter and the effort of his true self fighting the curse made him weak and once finished his mind succumbed.

"Merlin, Draco… I wish I could do more"

"I know Pansy… But none of us can, I've seen how Blaise and you look at him, and I want to too, but we would just be destroying the hard work done till now"

Pansy sighed in defeat and just went with the other two to help Draco lay in the couch and rest. They would make some tea and once Draco woke up would give him some, and then everything would go back as it used to be since two years ago.

-.-.-

"Add three drops of veritaserum and stir once to the right… Low the flame and let it rest for three days"

Two weeks had come and go, the potion was progressing perfectly, and even though Snape would never admit it out loud he knew it was because Hermione was there. Harry had sent them a letter telling them the first letter to Draco had been already sent and that he was staying with Ron and his family for the time being.

"Put the time charm Granger and then go a get some rest…"

She did as he said and then excusing herself she left, she really wanted to visit Ron and Harry and eat something good for a change. Snape was left alone, it was nigh already and Remus was spending the night in Shrieking Shack, since it was full moon and even with Snape's potions he still couldn't control it completely.

"Remus…"

He approached the window directing his useless eyes towards the place he knew his husband was right then; he had been working in his animagus transformation which, given his patronus, was a wolf. But his eyes presented a problem since he didn't know really how he looked, if it was perfect or not, it was not easy to become one and when you don't have one of your senses then it becomes even more complicated.

-.-.-

Hermione apparated in front of the Burrow, she was tired and hungry and also wanted a bath. She raised her hand to knock but the door was opened before she could even touch the door.

"Hermione!"

Harry embraced her and she just let her body fall over his, he helped her to get into the house and sat her down in one of the armchairs.

"God Hermione… You look like shit"

"Thanks Harry, I love you too…"

He was about to apologise when the door to the kitchen opened.

"Hey Harry, I heard you- Hermione!"

Ron's smile was wide and clearly showed how happy he was to see her.

"Hello Ron"

She was literally slumped over the armchair and it was difficult not to notice.

"Are you ok?"

He had kneeled beside her and had taken one of her hands in his, Harry decided it was better to leave them alone and entered the kitchen. He stopped Molly from going in there shaking his head and taking her by her hand.

"You're right Harry… Come, help me to prepare something for her I'm sure she's hungry"

"Of course… She looks really tired, I don't know how to repay her though her state is my fault after all… **I** asked her to help Snape"

"Harry, if she had asked you to do the same, based in the same conditions… What would you have done?"

And he understood for he would have done the same, exactly the same she did not caring the sacrifices.

"You're a good man Harry, and I'm sure Malfoy is too… You wouldn't have fallen in love with him if he wasn't"

She still didn't like Snape's methods but she had talked with Remus and understood, so all they could do now was to wait and see. They had finally prepared a nice homemade meal for all of them and set the table, finally Harry went back to the living room to call them for dinner.

"Hey… Dinner's ready"

He knew he wouldn't walk on them, Hermione's face said a lot of how tired she was. They both nodded and Ron helped her to get to her feet and then walked her to the kitchen.

"Here dear, this will help you get your strength back"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley"

She ate slowly while Harry and Ron devoured their plates.

"How's everything there Hermione? Is Snape being too nasty?"

"No, actually we manage to work quite well… As long as I keep my book filled mind shut there's no problem…"

She actually laughed at that and soon the others followed.

"So he's not being all sour and behaving like a bastard?"

_If you only knew Harry_

They still wouldn't tell him and she had promised them to keep the secret, she wouldn't tell even if she hadn't promised, for that was something that concerned them, and them only.

"No, actually once you get used to him he can be quite interesting… Snape knows a lot of things and working with him like this I've learned new methods to make different potions and how many uses can you give some already made potions in others… It's quite fascinating"

Ron snorted as she knew he would.

"Only you would find working with him fascinating Hermione, sometimes I wonder if you're right on the head"

"Well, better than you Ron… You did got your head hit by bludgers more than once"

They all laughed, Ron conceded that one and while they talked and joked Harry decided his next move. There were some visits he needed to do, Ron deserved to be what he wanted to be or at least as close to it as he could.

"Ron… Have you ever considered being a quidditch coach?"

Ron stopped eating and looked at Harry with a mixture of resentment and curiosity, because he had to remind him of the blasted injury in his back but also was curious as to why he was asking.

"Not really, I always wanted to play but now that you mention it, that sound's good too"

Harry nodded smiling, because the first step was asking Ron if he would mind him using his 'fame' to help him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've been thinking and if you don't mind I can, for once, give my 'fame' some good use… Once I get into the light I know people would want at least one interview and I can use that attention to get the Cannons a new and decent coach… What do you think?"

He crossed his fingers, hoping Ron wouldn't take it as charity because it wasn't.

"And what makes you think I can be a good coach Harry?"

He was a bit annoyed but wanted to know that first, that would say if he got completely annoyed or not.

"I would think that the fact that you're an excellent strategist would be enough…"

His mother was looking at him nodding and smiling as she saw it was a very good opportunity and not taking it would be a huge mistake.

"Do you really think so? You're not saying it to make me feel better?"

He was still suspicious, Hermione decided not to intervene she was way too tired and this was just too deep for her right then.

"Ron, tell me just one time I have ever told you something not true just to make you feel better?"

"Guess you're right…"

He finally grinned and stood up in a flash to hug his friend.

"Thanks man… I thought I would stay in that shop for the rest of my life…"

"You're welcome… And don't worry Ron, I promise everything will go ok"

He smiled, somehow he knew that wasn't just about his future job.

**TBC**

Ok, I know I took a long time to post, but as I said in my other fic I had been working double shift last week and barely had time to write. I hope you liked this chapter, I'm not really happy though, maybe my pillow will help me with next chapter.

Thanks to all those who have put my story and name into your alert lists and your favourites. I hope to see reviews too, to know what you people think about this story.

See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language**. All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so now he has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud! Now I own nothing but the story T.T

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

_Hello Draco,_

_Once again I'm writing to tell you about the past, I know you remember second year, it was even scarier than first, at least for me._

_I saw you in Flourish and Blotts, I was mad but for the first time it was not because of you, at least not at first. There was that self-centred useless man, Lockhart as many others saw in me the opportunity to get more attention. I didn't even want his books I still wonder what went trough Dumbledore's mind when he hired him._

_Anyway, I saw you there also looking for your books, your father used the chance to once again try to humiliate Mr. Weasley. Once again not a very good start but what was done, was done._

_Then we met a school, there you were with your brand new Nimbus 2001 supposedly faster than mine, you bough your way into the team while others won it in just competition. You hexed Ron and I hated you even more, and then came the duel. I must admit you were good and I have to say thanks actually, if you hadn't sent that snake hex I wouldn't have known I could speak parsel._

_I bet you never knew this, but Ron and I know how Slytherin's common room looks like. We suspected you of being the heir of Slytherin imagine our surprise when you not only were not but didn't even know who could be. Though you were right, it wasn't me and for that I'm thankful._

_Back in second year I noticed for the first time how much you wanted to please your father, when I think about it I actually feel guilty, maybe if I hadn't rejected your hand you wouldn't be in this predicament right now. _

_I'm sorry Draco, for not noticing you back then, for not being straight forward later…_

_I just hope you'll forgive me one day._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Harry J. Potter._

This time it took longer for the curse to shut his mind down and the three living with him noticed.

"Harry… I'm… sorry"

He raised his eyes and looked at the half opened door and into the eyes of his friend.

"Blaise…"

Finally the curse managed to take over and Draco fell unconscious, the three ran to help Draco out of his chair and get him on the couch as they knew would be something usual from now on. Blaise couldn't help shedding some tears, Draco finally had recognised him and he felt his friend another step closer to the man he used to know.

"It's working… It's really working!"

Pansy was excited and her eyes were also wet, she was smiling and looking at her friends with eyes full of hope.

"Yes Pans, it is working… Draco will be back, you'll see"

Neville took the letter form the floor and put it into the finely carved wood box on the table with the first one, they wouldn't read them as that was something private between Draco and Harry. Blaise had just covered Draco with a warm blanket when another owl reached them, Neville didn't recognised it but guessed who it could be from.

"It must be from Harry"

He took the letter from the small bird and gave it a few owl treats before letting him go again. He opened the letter but it was not from whom he thought.

"Hey, look at this"

The other two approached Neville and read the letter over his shoulders.

_Neville,_

_Hello, I'm Charlie, one of Ron's older brothers I'm writing to know how is Malfoy doing. You may ask why it would concern me as I never met him, but even though I never did I feel like I know him. As you know Harry lived with me after he left at the end of the battle, during that time I learned a lot about him and one of the things I knew the most about was Draco Malfoy._

_Harry loves him more than his own life, Malfoy had become a part so important of his life that I knew he wouldn't be able to love anyone else like that ever again, not even me. Yes, I fell in love with him, and so I want to meet the person who holds Harry's heart hostage. I don't intent any harm on him, Harry would never forgive me if I did and I'm not that kind of person. _

_I want to help; I want to at least try to do something to make him happy, to ensure that he will have a chance to be happy. Please let me go and meet him, I know that in his state he won't recognise me, most probably will see me as him, so there won't be any problem. _

_You can show this letter to Parkinson and Zabini, I don't mind as they are Malfoy's closest friends, they have all the right to know and of course to decide._

_Thank you,_

_Charlie Weasley._

_PS: Let me know if there's something you need from Rumania, I can find potions ingredients here that are difficult to find there. And please, do __**not**__ tell Harry about this, I don't want him to worry more than he already is._

They stood there for a moment, astonished about what they just read.

"If Draco finds out Weasley's as good as dead"

Neville and Blaise nodded at her words, Draco was really possessive and when it came to Harry it was even worst. If her suspicions were right Harry and Charlie had done a lot more than just share a house.

"I can't be angry with him, Harry I mean… Neither with Weasley, but still, if Draco finds out this will become another war for sure…"

Neville nodded at his boyfriend's words but he was thinking about the answer, he finally nodded to himself and raised his head.

"I think we should let him come, he knows the Harry after war better that anyone else… I think he can be of a lot of help"

"But he's Draco's rival!"

"Not really Pans, even he said he didn't have a chance… He actually wants to see him happy and he knows that only Draco can do that"

Pansy nodded, they were right, besides, they could always do with an extra pair of hands.

-.-.-

Back in London, in a place you can only enter if you have magic in your blood and know the sequence in the bricks of the wall behind a small pub only magic can show you, there is a shop which used to be small at the start. The place is full with kids and their parents, the employees are busy helping them but there's no sign of the owners. However, that didn't mean they were not there, they had gone to the back of the store were a well known wizard had just arrived via floo network.

"Erm… Hi?"

He was cornered and he knew it, he also knew he deserved it but that didn't mean he was prepared.

"Hello, Mr. Potter… Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes… Welcome you… To its headquarters"

"Ha ha, very funny… Come on guys, just do what you have to do"

It was clear to them, by his expression, that Harry not only knew why he was there but that he felt guilty, because he was accepting his 'punishment' without complains.

"Harry…"

"No Fred, I kind of deserve this… I didn't want this to happen, I know we talked about it and agreed that… Well, it doesn't matter anymore… Just please believe that I never intended for him to suffer"

They looked at each other and each grabbed Harry by one arm and sat him on the large couch, Fred sat at one side and George at the other.

"We know, at first we really were mad and that's why we called"

"But now, well we're still not happy about it but we talked to Charlie and he explained"

Harry looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry though, he deserves better… Your brother is a very good man, if there's someone who really deserves to be happy is him"

"He will, there's a lot of people in this world… I'm sure the right one is there"

"Just waiting for him"

"And when he or she appears they'll fall in love"

"Just like those cheap romance stories mom likes to read"

Harry laughed, he was not surprised to know that a she was also an option, Charlie had once told him he was bisexual.

"Man, you're mean… Good"

They laughed together but if Harry though he had escaped his torture he was way too wrong, the twins did use him as a guinea pig for several of their products, when they finished Harry looked like a hybrid of a lizard, a turtle and a very ugly painting, or something like that because he was purple with yellow spots and his skin had a close similitude to the one of a turtle, plus he had a lizard tail.

"And people buy these things?!"

They nodded happily seeing that their products worked as predicted, Harry had to stay there till all the effects passed, though when he left he still had a bit of purplish tone to his skin. He told the twins about helping Ron getting a job as a coach for the Cannons which gained him the antidote to some of the products he had been forced to test. Even when the twins didn't show it they were proud of their little brother, knowing he would succeed. Harry left and went back to the burrow were he wouldn't give explanations about his skin fading colour, he just said 'twins' and there were no more questions. He went up to his temporary room and started writing some letters, one for Kingsley Shacklebolt, current minister and by far the best the wizarding world had ever had; another for the current manager of the Chudley Cannons, Ragmar Dorkins, and finally one to the current Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Oliver Wood who had taken the post after Ludovic Bagman had been sacked for his gambling and fraud for paying with leprechaun gold.

He finished his letters and sent them right away with Hedwig, he knew he would have to wait for their responses, but at least was sure that two out of three would be answered in a positive way. Once he was finished he took a shower and went down to eat something, Hermione had to go back to Hogwarts the next day in the morning and he actually wanted to be with his two friends for a while.

"How is Remus doing? I noticed there was full moon last night"

Hermione smiled kind of sadly, more because of the fact that she couldn't tell Harry a thing more than the full moon thing.

"He's fine, Snape has improved the wolfbane and even though he still is affected I can see is not as much as it used to be. He's staying in the Shrieking Shack for the moment…"

Harry nodded with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm going to follow my dad's steps then… I'll learn how to become an animagus, you guys should do too, that way he won't feel so lonely during those nights"

That actually made the other two smile, it was not a bad idea, not at all.

"Though, given the fact that my patronus is a fox terrier, I'll look more like an appetizer than a friend"

Ron laughed and soon was followed by Harry and Hermione.

"And what about me? How much can an otter do out of the water?"

"It'll be company though, he shouldn't be alone during those nights…"

The other two nodded again, but Hermione's thoughts had gone to Hogwarts, she suspected that Snape probably had thought of the same thing. The problem was on how to approach the subject, she just couldn't go and ask him out of the blue.

"Hermione… How's the potion going? How long do you think I have?"

She stayed silent for a moment, thinking about the list of steps Snape had given her and Remus, it was long and she knew there were at least another three.

"Two months more or less, less if what you're doing works as it should… You have already sent two letters haven't you?"

Harry nodded, he would start the third letter later that night and would send it next morning.

"What did you said, if you don't mind telling us?"

Harry smiled and turned to look at Ron.

"Well, basically about the time we met for the first time and the train, and about some things that happened during the year, the same for the second year… I'm trying not to mention his father too much, but it's quite difficult, Lucius Malfoy was a strong presence in Draco's life"

He sighed and looked at the already dark sky.

"I'll know the results after the third letter, Neville will tell me if things have been going as expected"

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be alright, you'll see"

He smiled at those words and let his body fall backwards, they had extended a big thick blanket over the grass and had sat over it. Hermione and Ron followed him, they stayed there for a while, looking at the stars and thinking about what was to come.

-.-.-

Hermione came back to the school and started working in the potion, she was alone in the lab and the door was just a bit open which let her hear whatever was talked inside the office, and what she was hearing was important.

"Don't take me for a fool Severus, I know Harry Potter was here and not just one time… I demand to know what is going on, why would he want to visit you of all people?"

Dumbledore had finally appeared and as she had expected he was asking way too many questions, but she wouldn't intervene it was better if the man didn't know she was there.

"With all due respect headmaster, whatever things I discuss with people that is not a student or another teacher is none of your business"

Remus was there too and that was what would put and end to Dumbledore's inquiries.

"Albus, the war is over, whatever Harry needs to talk with Severus is personal and concern none other then themselves"

"And you?"

"I'm the last of his father's best friends alive, he trust me implicitly and I will not jeopardise that trust… Albus, he just want some peace and quiet, if he decided to stay away for so long and just come back now it's because he needed it. This is his life and his choice, please respect that"

Dumbledore looked both men and nodded, he wouldn't stop though, he still could go to Harry.

"I'm concerned Remus"

"I know, and that's why I'm telling you that everything's ok… He's alright and has actually been living perfectly well all this time"

Dumbledore looked sad and she noticed, as Harry had said he was not a bad man, but he always wanted to know everything. It seemed as if he needed to be in control of everything, especially if it had to do with Harry Potter.

"Please Remus, next time you see him tell him I would like to talk to him"

"I will, but you'll have to respect his choice if he decides he doesn't want to talk to you yet"

The old man nodded and then turned around and left, Snape raised the silencing and locking spells and finally sighed.

"I'll never forgive him if he tries to use him as an icon for his ideals"

"Me neither Severus, Harry has suffered enough as it is… Though, I didn't know you cared so much"

Snape scowled and turned around.

"I don't care so much for him Remus, but it's just not right… Even Potter himself knows better, it was clear in that letter he sent you the other day. He knows that the moment he shows his face to the public eye he'll never be free"

"And even though he knows, he'll do it anyway…"

Snape sat down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's showing his Slytherin side… Using whatever method he finds to get what he wants, he'll sacrifice his freedom for a friend… That's disgusting"

Remus turned so fast his neck bones made a very nasty sound.

"What?!"

"Don't get all upset wolf, I meant mixing Gryffindor and Slytherin in such a way… That's just not correct"

Remus looked at him with wide eyes before he exploded in laugh, Hermione couldn't stop her own giggle and just hoped they had not heard her. Thankfully Remus' laugh was so hard her giggles weren't heard.

"Only you Severus…"

"That's the way I am Lupin, I guessed that by now you would have got used to it"

Hermione couldn't see but she knew it was time for her to get away from the door and leave those two alone, she checked the clock and continued with the other steps of the potion. Remus had stepped behind Snape's chair and was embracing him.

"Maybe I don't want to get used to it… That wouldn't be as fun as it is now"

Snape let himself rest backwards and closed his blinded eyes, letting the wolf take care of him for a while before they had to start working again.

-.-.-

Pansy opened the door and found herself looking at a very handsome man, and decided that the Weasley brothers had deteriorated with each generation. As she saw it, Ron would never look as good as the man in front of her right now.

"Good morning, Miss Parkinson isn't it?"

He extended his hand and Pansy quickly accepted it.

"Yes, Pansy Parkinson, you must be Charlie Weasley…"

He nodded and she let go of his hand, then opened the door and let him inside.

"Thank you for letting me help… I'm partially to blame for all this mess"

"Yes you are, but we all made mistakes…"

She closed the door and turned to look at him with a small smile.

"But talking about who's to blame is not going to help any, so please forget that and focus in what you came here for… To help Draco"

"Of course… I assume you'll fill me into what I can and can't do around him, aren't you?"

She nodded, and guided him towards the room they always used to talk about those things. She called one of the house elves and told him to put Charlie's things into one of the guest's rooms, once that was dealt with they sat and waited for the other two.

"I know you're here to help Harry not Draco, so please do not pretend otherwise"

He might have been handsome but priority was Draco.

"I'm sorry… You must hate me, I took him away with me…"

"I don't hate you Weasley, you didn't do it on purpose, you knew even less than Potter knew…"

He really felt uncomfortable, he was in Malfoy Manor with two of Draco's best friends and the boyfriend of one of them. He knew he didn't belong there, but he wouldn't back out now.

"Still, I'm here because I want to see him happy and bringing Malfoy back will do that… Besides, I want to know the person that even 'dead' was able to hold Harry's heart so strongly… He will sacrifice his happiness over Malfoy's well being, I want to know the man who's worth so much"

Pansy frowned, yes Harry was a good man and a very unselfish one, but for her Draco was as brave and good and wonderful as Harry, maybe even more.

"Draco's a wonderful person Weasley, and until the moment Potter told us what had happened I thought he didn't deserve Draco's love. The man you'll soon meet was ready to give his life for Potter's, and to an extent he did… He was misunderstood, no one really knew him; he's kind and caring. He always checked that the younger students in our house were tutored so they wouldn't be left behind, because in our families, failure was not accepted… He was the one who taught them to defend themselves against the rest of the school, and he was the one who risked everything to convince most of the Slytherins to fight for the right side…"

"Then please explain to me all those times he spat those hateful words against muggle born, all those times he insulted my family just because we didn't have enough money and supported muggle-born wizards. Or those times he taunted Harry and said those horrible words about his mother, reminding him about their deaths…"

She clenched her fists, they didn't understand, life for those who had the bad luck to be sons and daughters of Death Eaters was incredibly hard.

"Weasley, you don't understand because you had a loving family, and believe me you being poor was actually a blessing more than a curse. For rich and old families tradition is the base, and for those who followed Voldemort's ideals it was even worse… You may not have had money, but you had loving parents, who would never lay a hand on you for not following the path they prepared for you. Draco said and did what he did because that was expected of him, because there were spies among us, certain students who really believed in 'the cause'"

She summoned two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey, pouring some for the both of them and then continued.

"He felt the Cruciatus curse first hand from his own father, I did horrible things under the Imperius. If it was not that they would beat us, or other much more horrible things, so as you can see there was no option for us. We couldn't leave or ask for help, for they always had a very strong tracking spell on us, and for those whose parents didn't thought like that, well Voldemort always knew how to 'convince' people to do as he wanted"

_What… A horrible life…_

"Why did you decide to go against your families at the end? If we had lost the war you would have been doomed then"

"Yes, but there's the difference between your people and mine, we had nothing to lose… If Voldemort had won the war things would have been bad for us anyway. Still under the iron fist of our families who would be under Voldemort's, so if we were going down, at least we would have gone fighting… Besides, most of our house trusted Draco completely, he said Potter wouldn't be defeated, he trusted him and believed in him with all his heart"

She looked at him in the eye, so serious it scared Charlie.

"The confidence Potter didn't have in himself Draco had it for him, we had doubts he was just a kid like the rest of us, so how was he going to defeat a dark wizard with more than fifty years of experience using magic and controlling dark spells? Draco said Voldemort lacked way too many things, a man who doesn't understand the human spirit would never be able to win against one who could. Potter didn't believe in himself, but he believed in the human spirit and in implicit kindness, and Draco believed in him… Then there was professor Snape, the man had risked his life for years, had to endure tasks that would have destroyed many and he still had that thing Potter held so important to him"

She drank a bit of her drink and continued, she really wanted the man in front of her to understand and to see the beautiful man that Draco was.

"With mine, Blaise's and Crabbe's help Draco produced a detailed plan of action and managed to know who were ready to deflect their families. He performed secret meetings and we finally formed our own rebellion. Blaise talked with Potter, I couldn't… Draco wouldn't have been welcomed, Crabbe even less, Blaise did an excellent job and more than three quarters of the Slytherins were then part of the light… Do you know why Draco did all this? What moved him deep inside?"

Charlie guessed, but he preferred to hear it and be sure, so he stayed silent waiting for her to continue.

"Draco loved him, he had seen a part of Harry no other had, not even his friends… I don't really know what he saw and I don't want to either, that's between those two. He loved him so much he wouldn't even think twice his decision of helping them… I Remember once, on the astronomy tower one night, it was just him and me, we were about to leave and he just turned and looked at me… _I'm sure Pansy, in here, that he won't lose, he'll free us all, you'll see_…"

She had put her hand over her heart when she said that last words, Pansy put the glass on the small table and looked down.

"Since a long time I had been observing Potter, I didn't know him as much as Draco or his friends but I could see something. How he looked at him, Potter since sixth year and on always observed Draco, and thus I always observed him… I know the good in him and I know the fierce spirit he has, Draco knew, he never said anything but it was not necessary. He thought he had not a chance and told me to try… Draco was brilliant but when it came to himself he never noticed anything, I couldn't tell him because that's something you want to hear form the person itself. Potter never got the nerve to do it… I confessed, he tried to reject me but I wouldn't let him, instead I told him to talk to Draco… He never did and this is the result"

"I'm sorry Parkinson-"

"Pansy, just call me Pansy…"

"Then I'm Charlie… And I'm really sorry, for more things than you think… If we had spent less time accusing each other and more trying to unite the houses maybe things would have been different… I'm sorry for your loss too, I'm sorry your friends died at the hand of their friends…"

She raised her hand to stop him.

"Don't, it's not your fault so don't apologise… It was a war, and there was not much we could do. I don't want more people to end as Goyle for blaming themselves"

Charlie stayed silent, he was learning a lot of things he should have known years ago.

"He was cursed by the Imperius, and was unable to stop himself from killing his best friend. He has tried to commit suicide already three times… So no more guilt, that never helps, if you feel sorry then do something about it and fix what is broken"

He nodded, finally drank a bit and left the glass over the table.

"I will Pansy, and if you let me, I know a very good magical psychiatrist who can work with Goyle…"

"That would be nice, Gregory could do with some common sense"

They turned abruptly to look at the door, there was Blaise and Neville, with some sandwiches and juice.

"Hello Weasley, I'm Blaise Zabini…"

"Hello, and you can call me Charlie if you want… Hello Neville"

Neville smiled and extended his hand grabbing Charlie's and shaking it a few times.

"Hello Charlie, I'm glad to see you well, I heard Ron beat the shit out of you…"

Charlie blushed a little while laughing embarrassed.

"Yeah well, I kind of deserved it…"

"Heard you ended in St. Mungo's"

"You heard well Zabini, now that I remember during one of those fights Malfoy had with Harry and Ron, didn't Ron actually punched him?"

Blaise couldn't stop his laugh.

"Yeah, that guy really has a heavy hand, Draco even admitted that"

"He regretted it though, saying those things, he knew it had been way more than he should have said…"

"Appearances, your life was tough…"

"Yeah, but that's all in the past now"

They stayed silent, just eating and drinking, finally Blaise raised his head and looked at Charlie.

"By the way, you can also call me by my first name… We are going to live together for a while, better to make it the most pleasant we can"

"I agree then, Blaise"

They smiled and continued, soon he would meet Draco and he better be prepared, during their meal Pansy, Neville and Blaise told him what he could and could not do in Draco's presence. Finally they stood up and went to the other room, knowing he shouldn't answer if Draco called him Harry.

"Just remember, this is not the Draco Malfoy everyone used to know"

Charlie nodded again and finally entered the room, Draco turned his head slowly and frowned, but his frown was soon replaced by a faint smile.

"Harry"

Charlie cringed but didn't answer, Draco frowned again and this time it stayed longer, just not for the right reason.

"Harry? Come here"

He voice was pleading and his opaque eyes looked at him sadly, Charlie had to turn his back but the other three made him turn back again.

"Just try to understand…"

Draco lowered his face and his expression turned completely sad, once again Harry wouldn't talk to him.

"Please"

But Charlie resisted just right, though it was killing him inside. Neville put a hand over his shoulder and squeezed it slightly. When Draco turned to look at the flames Charlie finally got the courage to talk, lowly and looking at the three in front of him instead of Draco.

"This is not fair…"

"No, it is not and that's why we are working so hard to revert it… You want Potter to be happy, well we want **Draco** to be happy too"

"Then you can count with me for whatever you need, just don't tell Harry I don't think he'll take my presence here very well"

Neville frowned at that, he knew Harry better than people gave him credit for.

"You might be surprised Charlie, I doubt he would get angry, he knows he needs all the help he can get… I understand your fears, you are in love with him and he knows it but I don't think he'll get mad… He knows you, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does… Thank you Neville"

He smiled at him and then turned to look at Draco again after a minute or so he turned towards the door and left, Pansy left right after him. It was better if he didn't stayed alone, not only because Malfoy Manor was huge but also because the man was way to affected for all he had seen and learnt.

"Charlie…"

She noticed that the man was crying, he let himself fall supporting his side on the wall and onto the firsts steps of the stairs. Charlie was covering his mouth with his hands and his eyes were wide opened, everything he had heard and seen finally reaching him completely.

**TBC**

People! How come no one told me about the HUGE mistake I made?! T.T When I put the disclaimer I put the one that I'm using for Awakenings, so the last chapters of this fic had been saying Awakenings instead of Getting You Back. Please let me know about these things, it's so embarrassing! (Red as a tomato)

So, I hope you liked this chapter too and as always thanks for your reviews and for choosing my fic for your favourites and alert lists. I'm taking longer because I'm writing Awakening at the same time, thus the mistake :p So please don't think I've abandoned this story! See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language**All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so now he has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud! Now I own nothing but the story T.T

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

The days had passed and once again a letter had arrived for Draco with Hedwig.

_Hello once again Draco,_

_Here I am again, with another letter and with more tales about school. This time is about third year, I know you remember third year very well. You made it your personal mission to humiliate me because of the Dementors incident, I always wondered what would be your worst memory Draco. _

_Then there was the problem about this supposed murderer that was after me, I guess you know he was never a murderer. Sirius Black wasn't after me, he was after Wormtail, whom I'm sure you have heard about; the traitor had been once my father's friend, he sold them to Voldemort. _

_The other thing I remember very well was your amazing display of acting skills, after Buckbeak attacked you. Please at least accept it was your fault, you heard Hagrid then, and you just went and did totally the opposite. Now that I think of it, your acting skills helped us all, and for that I thank you._

_You know, every time I start writing this letters I start analyzing you, your motives and your attitude towards the others. Every time I think of that I realize I made a huge mistake with you, maybe the same way others did with me._

_That's all for now Draco,_

_Yours truly,_

_Harry J. Potter._

This letter had been shorter, Harry had to stop before he said something that could endanger Draco's recovery. The blonde put down the letter, his eyes clear and alive again, he turned to look at the four he knew were at the door, not knowing really why.

"Pansy… I'm sorry"

There was an expression of pain in his face, which clued them that he was fighting the curse, and starting to win. She didn't approach but smiled sadly, knowing what he was talking about.

"It's not your fault Draco… You didn't do anything wrong"

Blaise put a hand over her shoulder and gave a small squeeze comforting her, she smiled but didn't turn to look at him. Draco then turned to look at Neville and frowned a little, his presence dictated the current time and thus creating the crash of two different realities.

"Longbottom…"

His voice was merely a whisper now, but the smile in his lips was sincere.

"I'm… Happy… For you… Blaise"

And once again Draco passed out; the other four hurried and helped him onto the couch, now transfigured into a bed.

"He held longer, he's making progress!"

Pansy couldn't help her smile and once Draco had been put over the bed she launched herself at Blaise hugging him tightly, and then turned to Neville to do the same. When she saw Charlie she hesitated, they didn't know each other really well and it felt awkward. However after a few seconds she shrugged and also hugged the other man. Charlie didn't react at first but soon embraced her back, smiling at her reactions.

"Yeah Pans, he's going to make it… See? I told you we would have him back"

She let go of the mildly confused red head and turned to Neville.

"Yes, you said it… Thanks Neville, thank you for never stopping searching…"

He blushed and looked down embarrassed, still not used to be acknowledged like that, Blaise just embraced him and kissed his hair. One of the things he loved the most about his boyfriend was how humble he was, even when he shouldn't be.

"Erm… You're welcome… Pansy"

Charlie wouldn't say a thing, he would just observe for the time being, learning and getting used to this new environment he was living in.

-.-.-

In the Ministry of Magic, two men were reunited in the big office that belonged to the current Minister, they were Kingsley Shacklebolt and Oliver Wood, both of them had a letter in their hands and were sitting in front of the other.

"He's got balls, you can't deny that"

"Indeed… I can't deny this either"

The Minister said raising the letter for the other man to see.

"Neither can I… How can you deny something to the man responsible for our freedom?"

"You just can't, though, I will not accept if he doesn't even pretend showing his selfish face here at least once"

They looked at each other and then started laughing hard.

"Come on, who do you think you're trying to fool Kingsley? Under that big and scary body of yours you have the heart of an old granny… I won't even pretend to say no"

"Touché, the problem here will be the manager of the Cannons, I don't really know if he'll accept a coach he doesn't even know…"

Oliver started laughing hard again.

"Don't even worry about that, you see, Dorkins owes me a few favours and if you put the fact that his arse is still around thanks to Harry, well I don't think he'll be able to say no"

"Do you really think Weasley will do something for them?"

Oliver frowned deep in thought, he stood like that for a few moments and finally lifted his head, smiling happily.

"He will, he may not be the best keeper I've seen but he can come up with really good ideas… He will know what to do, and since the Cannons players have never had any kind of good teaching, I think their minds are ready to absorb whatever Ron has prepared for them"

"I see… Then there's only two things left to do… You call Dorkins, I'll contact Harry"

Oliver nodded and stood up, he folded the letter and left the office, Kingsley was sitting in his chair, once again reading the letter he had received.

_Dear Mr. Shacklebolt,_

_I'm sure you are not pleased to be getting news from me after so long, but I had my reasons and I hope you understand that. I'm pleased to know that finally we have a non-corrupt Minister, one who actually deserves the title._

_As you probably already guessed I'm not writing to say hi or apologise, I actually have a favour to ask you, I trust no one else inside the Ministry at least not as much as you. You fought side by side with my father and my mother, you were there during the last battle, once again side by side with those who I considered my family and you protected them._

_I must thank you for that, for keeping them safe._

_Now, I want to ask you another favour, not as difficult as the last one tough, I only want your support. I plan to do a press conference, since I decided to come back and I know a lot of people already saw me and are surely telling stories. So I want to tell the wizarding world the truth about what happened that day and to give the credit to those who actually deserves it. Among those is my close friend Ron Weasley, and I want to give him the just reward he deserves. He was hurt so badly during the battle that he was incapacitated to play quidditch ever again I think, the slash he received had dark magic and it will never be cured completely. _

_So I want your help with two things, first help me organize the press conference and second, please help me get Ron the post of coach for the Chudley Cannons. He can't play, but he's the best strategist I have ever had the pleasure to meet. He loves the play and has always been faithful to the Cannons, even though they have been the last team in the list since years ago._

_I can't think of someone more fitted to be a coach than Ron and I know once you see the first victory of the Cannons you'll think so too. I already contacted Oliver Wood and Ragmar Dorkins, but I know I may have some problems, so I ask for your help._

_Thank you before hand, my best regards,_

_Harry J. Potter._

Kingsley smiled and put the letter over his desk, already thinking of the many ways he could convince Dorkins and also about the press conference Harry wanted to do, of the two things, the second was actually the most difficult.

-.-.-

Oliver was back at his office and sat down on his chair behind the desk, he took the letter and read it again.

_Hello Oliver,_

_First I want to apologise for not contacting any of you, I can't tell you my reasons since they involve other people and I have no right to divulge their lives. I should have come out sooner though, and I should have let all of you know I wasn't dead as Skitter made all of you think._

_I want to congratulate you for your new post, who else more fitted for it than you? You introduced me to the sport and I must confess I always admired you, I learnt everything I needed from you. Now, I know I don't have the right to ask you anything, but I'm doing this not for me, but for someone who also loves quidditch as much as you and I do. _

_As you know Ron was severely injured during the battle, as a result his back will probably never be the same. I talked to his mother and she confirmed my suspicions that the sword used to hurt him had a dark curse on it, as you know those kind of things can't be cured completely. He'll never be able to play as he always wished to do, but there's something he can do and that I know he'll love. _

_Now, I know you used to play for Puddlemere United, but you know that Ron loved the Chudley Cannons, they need urgently a new coach and I think he would be the best choice for that. You know Ron, and I hope you can see, as I do, just how good of a strategist he is and how much that would help the team._

_So please help me get this for him, he deserves to be happy and get to do something he likes. The wizarding world must know who the real heroes were, they will once I get the chance to talk to them. _

_Once again, please help me get this for him, I'll always be indebted to you._

_My best regards,_

_Harry J. Potter._

As Kingsley had done he smiled, he couldn't deny Harry anything and much less to Ron, he would talk to Dorkins, the man owed him a few favours.

"Ron will have what he wants Harry... Don't worry"

-.-.-

"Add the powdered bezoar, that will counter the venom of the basilisk blood"

Hermione did as told and stirred three times to the left as Snape had instructed, the potion was almost finished.

"Let it rest one hour and then add the last three drops of veritaserum"

She put the time spell and let herself fall on the chair, exhausted, Remus wasn't doing much better, he was on the other chair and looked like he could do with a good shower and then a lot of sleep.

"How are you doing Hermione?"

"I'm tired, but there's nothing I can do… I'm glad though, we'll finish this soon"

Remus nodded, Severus had left as soon as he said the last instructions and was at his desk, not really doing anything. In two days he would receive news about Draco from Blaise or Pansy and would know how things were going on there, if the letters had done their job then Draco would be almost ready to take the potion.

_You better be doing things well Potter… Or I'll skin you alive_

He sighed and closed his eyes, he still had to prepare Remus' next batch of wolfbane and try keeping Dumbledore out of his office. The man had appeared again trying to know why he had seen Hermione in the school and going to the dungeons. When he had seen her he went after her and stopped her, she wouldn't say anything, just that she had asked Snape help with a potion and nothing else, Snape had taken care of the rest, once again sending Dumbledore away with nothing.

"Severus?"

He opened his eyes but there was no difference, he didn't mind anymore since he had become used not to see anything and just rely on sounds and smell.

"Is there a problem with the potion?"

"No, everything's alright… I wanted to know if you were alright too"

Snape frowned but decided just to tell Remus the truth, the man always knew when he was lying.

"I am tired Remus… This whole ordeal is finally getting to me I guess"

Remus sat next to him and took one of his hands.

"You should go to rest, you never rest enough Severus…"

The potion master shook his head.

"After the potion is ready Remus… This is the final stage and the most difficult, measures and times must be perfect of the whole thing will not work"

"After the potion then… And don't worry about me, I still have some wolfbane potion there's no need for you to do more for a while. Please go to rest after this, you really need it"

Snape snorted if Remus thought he could fool him he was very wrong.

"What about you? Will you rest too? Or as you always do you will go to check on Potter and then keep working once you come back?"

Remus winced he had been caught.

"I'll stay and get some rest too…"

"Good…"

-.-.-

The sky was clear and the weather just perfect and of course that urged the quidditch fanatics in the burrow to go out and play a friendly game. The twins would have played rougher but they knew Ron wouldn't be able to stand it, they had transfigured a pile of stones and wood into goals and a quaffle out of a rock. Harry was playing with Fred and Ron with George, the twins had decided to use different colours of clothes and now Ron and Harry were watching carefully as a very bright yellow and an even brighter pink fought to get a hold of the quaffle.

"Mine!"

Finally Fred managed to get a firm hold of the ball and flew top speed towards Ron's goal, he prepared and when he though there was an opening he threw it, it almost went through but Ron had managed to stop it, sending it to George. His brother, in bright pink, took the ball and flew as fast as he could towards Harry's end, he dodged his twin, calculated and threw the quaffle, getting a point for him and Ron.

"Yeah!"

Ron yelled from the other end, Fred got to Harry and patted him on his back.

"Harry, as a keeper, you're one amazing seeker"

"Yeah well, some are better than others… At least Ron has always been a good keeper"

"True, I can't deny that… And Harry"

He turned to look at Fred and saw the twin smiling at him sincerely.

"Yes?"

"Thank you… For helping him I mean, Ron thought he would have to work for that man forever"

Harry looked at Ron who was celebrating with George, doing rounds in their brooms circling the goal post.

"Well, he's not and now you can harass him to get you tickets for the games and stuff… Just don't harass him too much"

"Us? We're Saints Harry mate"

Harry looked at him and started laughing hard, trust the twins to make you laugh.

-.-.-

As the minister had arranged Harry could floo to his office, he noticed Shaklebolt had been waiting for him since there were two cups of hot tea and a plate of muggle muffins, he was sure Arthur Weasley had something to do with those.

"Good morning Mr. Shaklebolt"

"Please Harry, after everything that has happened we can actually call each other by our given names, don't you think?"

That relaxed him a bit, if they could be that close then things would be easier.

"Thank you Kinsgley…"

He sat on the offered chair and thanked the man for the tea, he had not eaten anything before he left the burrow and was quite hungry.

"I will not ask you why you left or what made you come back, but you must understand that the moment you are in front of the media they will ask, and won't leave you alone till you answer"

"I know, and they will have to accept whatever I say… It's not only my life the one at stake here, a lot of others would be in the spot light if I were to say something... I won't give those vultures the pleasure"

Kingsley nodded and took one of the muffins, Harry followed his example and ate too, calming his upset stomach.

"And what are you thinking on telling them? Remember that Mrs. Skitter will be there too"

"I couldn't care less for someone who will be trusted never again… She wrote the article of my death, I read it, she told people that she had seen someone carrying my body, when I had never been out during the battle… All I want is to give those who fought the glory they deserve, those who died in the battle field and to, for once, use my fame for something good"

The minister smiled and raised his cup.

"For the unknown heroes"

Harry raised his cup too and actually touched Kingsley's.

"For them and many more"

"You could have waited for me!"

They turned to see a scowling Oliver Wood, he entered and closed the door behind him, once he did that Kingsley put the protection charms he couldn't before Oliver's arrival.

"I'm sorry then Oliver…"

Harry let his cup on the table and rose to greet his old friend with a hug.

"You don't know how good is to see you with my own eyes Harry…"

"I'll hang a note on my neck, saying 'I'm sorry for being a jerk' it seems a good idea"

They laughed and once again took seat in front of the desk, Kingsley offered a cup of tea to Oliver and they started their plans. Basically Oliver told Harry that Dorkins was ready, he had talked with him and the man would give Ron a chance to prove he was as good as they said.

"Like he could know the difference between good and bad, just by looking at their records tells you that much"

Oliver nodded smiling and gave him the letter for Ron, they talked a bit about other things and finally about the press conference. Arrangements with the Aurors and how and were it would be held, they decided that Hogwarts would be the perfect place, just were the battle had taken place. After that they just talked about how things were going on, about those who were in Azkaban, Draco's father was still alive but was not well. The man had slowly started to become insane, when Voldemort died the dark mark disappeared with him but for some the pain involved was too much, for those with a weak will it would become a curse, the pain would eventually go away, but you needed to be strong willed or would succumb to it.

Lucius sometimes called his wife, others his son, on occasions he screamed murder against Draco and others he screamed the same against Voldemort, but he was not conscious of his reality. The biggest problem with that curse was that it couldn't be cured at all, not like in Draco's case, Lucius Malfoy would die not knowing who he was and known by all as another insane death eater. Draco's mother had died, he had never stopped to think about that and felt like a bastard for it, Narcissa was never a Death Eater, she never bore the mark. She went to the battlefield because of her son, because she had been the only one who had always known about Draco's true feelings, and she risked her life to protect him. She surely didn't know then, but as Lily had given Harry an amazing protection Narcissa had done it for Draco that night, because she had thrown her own body to receive the killing curse directed to Draco by Voldemort himself.

Harry was speechless, he had seen Tom fire an Avada somewhere to his right but never turned to see who had been, too focused on getting towards him and finish him right away. He managed to look all calm and collected but inside he wanted to go back and talk with Pansy and Blaise and Draco, to be there for him when he knew about his mother's sacrifice, and also knew what that meant.

"Well, it has been a pleasure gentlemen but I must go now, I still have some business to attend"

"It's good to have you back Harry I hope this time you stay for real"

He smiled but didn't answer, for he knew he probably wouldn't stay at all.

"I'll be contacting you about the conference, don't worry about it I'll take care of everything"

"Thank you… Please take care and I'll be seeing you two soon"

He got into the fireplace and was soon gone, Oliver and Kingsley looking at the flames silently.

-.-.-

He appeared in the fireplace in the burrow and soon went outside were he knew Ron would be practicing his coaching abilities with his brothers. He stood at the door and just looked for a while, and smiled, for Ron was doing an excellent job.

"Ok, now you'll play as seekers! I'll be coaching Fred, lets see if this idea works out"

They nodded and Fred approached Ron, he told something, explaining with his hands and then let him go. He released the snitch Harry had got for them and the both of them started chasing after it, Harry followed the movements of the twins and noticed Fred's moves were more accurate than George's.

_Well done Ron, you will make all those Cannons followers very proud._

As Harry had expected Fred got the snitch leaving a very surprised George looking at him.

"Well done Ron!"

They all turned to look at Harry and the twins landed, joining Ron in his walk, they knew he had gone to the ministry and were anxious to know what had happened, he would tell them and knew they would tell the rest.

"So?"

"Everything went perfect, Kingsley will take care of the press conference and…"

He searched in his robes and gave Ron the letter.

"This is from Ragmar Dorkins, there he tells you the date and time you'll have to be in the practice pitch ok?"

Ron's hands were trembling, not really believing the reality of what was happening, the letter made it everything so definitive that it scared him. Still shaking he opened the letter and read it, having to re-read some sentences to really understand them.

"I think I'm going to be sick"

Fred laughed and took the letter from his unresponsive hands, his brother joined him and looked at the piece of parchment.

"This is in two weeks!"

"Yeah…"

Harry rose an eyebrow, not really sure but fearing his suspicions about Ron's attitude.

"Ron, you are not starting to doubt yourself are you?"

George and Fred looked at their brother and both sighed at the same time.

"He is mate…"

"I know that face"

Harry frowned and pinched Ron's arm, and as he saw Ron's face change from dull to pain he smiled satisfied.

"OUCH! Harry!"

"You're awake, good…"

He looked at his friend with a challenging face.

"You doubt yourself? Then coach Fred so he can reach the snitch before me"

His look said it all, if he could make one of the twins win against Harry then he could coach anyone. Ron still doubted it but did it anyway, the time he spent talking with Fred had been much longer that the time he had spent before, for they both knew Harry was the best seeker in the history of Hogwarts since a long time. This time the chase was longer and a lot more tiring but at then Fred had won.

"I DID IT!"

Fred was dancing in his broom, holding the snitch firmly in his hand, Harry was sweating and didn't look happy for he though Fred would give him a fight but that it would be him the one to get the elusive golden ball. He knew then, that if he could coach Fred to beat him the way he did then the Chudley Cannons would start surprising the whole wizarding world.

-.-.-

Severus wasn't startled when he heard the eagle owl that belonged to Draco, Pansy used him often so he already knew the sounds of that specific owl. He heard it land on the perch he had on his desk and raised his and to take the letter from it, the owl took one of treats on the plate next to the perch and then left quickly. Severus opened the letter and used a translation charm to change it to Braille, what he read managed to put a smile on his face.

"I expect those are god news then?"

Now, how the wolf managed to enter without being heard was something he still couldn't decipher.

"Don't do that you startle me…"

But he nodded at the other's question.

"Parkinson just sent the letter I was expecting, Draco's reacting just as I wanted, the potion will be ready sooner that I thought… Tell Granger to add the dragon scales when the hour has passed and then to lower the fire"

Remus wanted to ask about Harry, that if would be able to visit Draco now, but his instructions were first, the potion had to be done perfectly or wouldn't work, and they had already been working three weeks. Remus went back and told Hermione what she had to do, she nodded happily as she knew what this meant, Draco would be back again and Harry would be able to rest for the first time in more than two years.

"I know what the two of you are thinking, but no, I won't let Potter go visit him yet since I have to check on Draco first. Lupin, you're coming with me as I know he'll be getting the next letter today, I want to witness how much he reacts"

Remus nodded and left the room, Snape smelled the potion and put a flask of powdered unicorn horn on the ingredients table.

"After you add the scales stir three times to the left and wait three hours, just as the time ends add three grams of the powdered unicorn horn I just put there… Once you add it, stir twenty times to the right, ten to the left and seal the cauldron with oak, let it rest with the fire at the minimum and put the charm for three days sharp"

She nodded and Snape left her alone, Hermione was anxious but concentrated perfectly on her task. Remus had brought his and Snape's travel cloaks, this time they would travel by thestral as it was less stressful for Snape and more comfortable.

-.-.-

Pansy had everything prepared he knew Snape would come alone, they still had not sent Harry a letter for they needed to know Snape's diagnosis. Blaise and Neville were with Draco and Charlie was helping her fixing something to eat and drink. They had house elves but preferred to let them focus on keep the place clean than preparing the food.

"I better hid myself, I don't think Snape will be happy to see me, and I don't really want to see him…"

"I know how you feel, but he did that to ensure Draco's recovery, if everything goes well I think he'll let Harry come and visit him"

Charlie hummed but said nothing else, he would stay away from the man's eyesight, it was better to prevent confrontations in front of Draco. They heard the door and Charlie quickly went upstairs, pansy ran to the door and opened, letting both men enter the manor. She was surprised for a second to see Remus but soon focused again on her former teacher.

"I'm so happy to see you professor"

She smiled at him and he did the same, something that made Remus smile widely and wink and Pansy.

"Don't try to seduce Miss Parkinson, Lupin. I know you are a pervert but never thought you could go so far"

"I would hit you, but that wouldn't be a good example for her…"

She rose and eyebrow and closed the door behind them.

"And I would hit you both, but one of you can't see and would be unfair and the other… Somehow I know there's no way I'll ever manage to hit you, isn't it?"

"Clever woman"

She smirked and Snape sighed, he didn't comment and took his cloak off his shoulders and held it for Remus to take. Once the wolf had hung the cloaks up they went towards the room they usually found Draco in, just in time to see the white owl that belonged to no other than Harry Potter, arrive through the window.

**TBC**

Well, there is another chapter, thank you all for your reviews and for adding my fic to your favourites and alert lists. We are finally getting closer to Draco's recovery, soon our lovely blonde will take his medicine, but there's still so much to tell, stay tuned!

Oh, and please review! I kind of like those you know? T.T


	12. Chapter 12

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language**All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so now he has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud! Now I own nothing but the story T.T

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

They looked as Draco raised his arm and let the Owl land on it, he took the letter and gave the white owl a treat. The animal nipped his finger gently and then left as fast as he had come. The waited expectantly, this was the fourth letter and by Draco's shining eyes, they knew he was with them, only if just for a few minutes. 

_Hello Draco,_

_I'm here once again, with another letter and with it another year, fourth year to be precise. Fourth year was when everything started going down I think, for all of us. I remember you saying something about your father almost sending you to Dumstrang, be thankful he never did it._

_You also teased Ron constantly because of the robes his mother had sent him, he wanted to turn you into a pulp, me too. Hermione on the other hand, oh she looked beautiful, yes I know what you used to think about her back then. Or what you made everyone think you thought, I don't care, she looked amazing you can tease Ron for that when you see him if you want. He had the brilliant idea of noticing that she was a woman way too late and in just not the right moment._

_I know you will never believe this but I never put my name in the goblet, it was someone else. I actually though the same way you did, Cedric was the real champion. I was tricked and Cedric paid the highest price for that. You made those badges that I hope you still have, because soon you'll need them again._

_Fourth year was not what I would have wanted, but once again I saw something in you, something different when you thought no one else was looking. I don't know if you'll remember this but you looked scared, of what I really didn't know, but I hoped it was of the path you were supposed to take later._

_Draco, You said and did a lot of awful things then, your interviews with Rita Skitter, your constant teasing and finally taunting me about Cedric's death, I must admit I wanted to kill you back then. You reminded me about my bad choices, about not going with you back then in the train. Now that I think of it, I'm sure you were more scared than I was, for at least I had a certain freedom._

_I'm sorry for not noticing earlier, maybe things would have been different._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Harry James Potter._

Draco's eyes were full of tears, the letter now was on the floor and he was covering his face with his hands.

"I'm so sorry!"

Pansy wanted to go, but Snape wouldn't let them approach him unless Draco said something first, he had his magic linked to Draco's. He could feel all the changes and smiled, Remus had a hand over his shoulder but he was shaking.

"I didn't have any other choice… They wouldn't let me…"

Draco turned his face and noticed the group of people, his eyes widened when he focused his sight on Snape.

"Severus… I didn't want to, but he was watching me!"

"I know Draco, he knows too… He doesn't blame you anymore"

Snape was talking about Harry and Draco knew it.

"Please help me Severus…"

"I will"

Draco's eyes turned to Remus and then to the others, he was still crying but even though his face showed pain he held just there.

"Pans, Blaise…"

His friends smiled sadly and he turned to look at the other two, tears falling non stop, because he remembered.

"Harry… Oh, please no… He's"

He was gripping the armrests of his wheelchair so tight that his knuckles were white.

"NO! He's not... He can't be!"

He looked at them with fury in his face and also determination, but tired and trembling, Draco was losing the battle finally.

"Tell me… he's not… Dead!"

Three voices answered at the same time, Remus', Severus' and Neville's.

"He's not"

It was as if someone had turned off a switch with those words, Draco looked at them one final time, with relief in his face and he fell unconscious again. Neville, Blaise and Pansy moved quickly and put Draco on the transfigured bed.

"This is the longest he has managed… And he remembered, he knows the war's over…"

Snape approached the bed with the help of Remus and kneeled besides his godson. He tapped the side looking for his hand and when he found it held it for a few minutes. They all were in silence, waiting for his diagnosis.

"Potter's letters did what they should… Draco's mind is stronger now and is fighting, there's one more letter to send, after that he can visit, but not talk and even less touch him"

They all tightened their fists, except Remus who understood finally Snape's procedures. Harry was the key to Draco's recovery and for that it was the most dangerous.

"What if Draco talks to him? He's the real one and somehow I think Draco can sense that"

"Yes he can, for each and every one of us has a different magical code… But even though he knows that's the real Potter he can't make a difference between the one from his world and the one from the real world"

The nodded and stayed silent because Snape was right, they had seen it that day he came to see Draco, he seemed more alive but completely in other realm.

"Potter's presence will make the recovery faster, not talking or touching him will help Draco to know which realm is the real one"

They all wanted to ask the question of the million of galleons, what about after the potion? But they stayed silent, and Pansy actually thanked Charlie's reluctance to stay and watch. Snape closed his eyes and pointed his wand towards Draco once again, the rest just waited.

"His magic is healthy, though he must be careful when he starts using it again. Draco has been accumulating it since he stopped using his wand. I am sure you all know all wizards and witches can perform wandless magic"

They all nodded, it was known fact since all wizards tended to do magic when they are children, when they still can't get a hold of their power.

"Usually that ends when they are given a wand and start using it to canalize their power, however, there are times when grown up wizards also show amazing displays of wandless magic… Like Harry for example, when he finished Voldemort, he did it without a wand"

Neville nodded at Remus' words, he knew why Harry used that way to do it.

"Their wands were twins… Harry's and Voldemort's wand had the same core. They were useless against each other, so in his rage and desperation Harry managed to ditch his wand and fire with just his hands…"

"Correct Longbottom, extreme rage, fear, sadness, even good emotions like love, friendship and happiness can give the wizard enough strength to perform wandless magic. However in this case is different, and if my calculations are not wrong, Potter has the same condition"

He made a spell that let everyone see Draco's magic, like and aura surrounding him, and it was huge, of a vivid green colour and it has some other colours in it. Some bigger than others, there were large spots of silver, red and gold. Black spots were everywhere, but they were not big, you could compare them with the spots of a Dalmatian dog. Just one other colour seemed to be almost as big as the green one, pink and Severus didn't look pleased to see it.

"As you can see Draco has a lot of accumulated magic and even though this size is huge, his normal size is not really that different, maybe a quarter smaller, half at much… Draco, as Potter, has a natural ability to do wandless magic"

Remus, even thought he felt bad for thinking it, felt relieved that Snape couldn't see him. He was covering his mouth to hide his silent laugh because of the face Snape made when he mentioned Harry, he knew the man hated having to admit the young man had some special skills.

"I know the meaning of those colours…"

They all looked at Blaise, he was looking at Draco with a face of pure fascination, Snape frowned he really didn't want him saying what those really meant, but he couldn't very well just shut him up or he would have a whining Pansy next to him.

"Green is determination, he's still the same Draco I've always known… Silver means his mind, even when he's unconscious, is in a state of continuous thinking. He's fighting with the curse so he looses the ability to focus on the present time and what is happening around him most of the time"

Pansy and Neville looked at him in complete interest, there was no way Snape could make him stop now, and he couldn't leave because there was something else he needed to tell them, to warn them about.

"The red means him fighting the curse with all he has, and his spirit is getting every time stronger. He's so focused and his magic's strength and energy is so big that the gold spots look almost solid… But the small black spots, Draco's scared and since this curse is creating a reality that never existed and that is fighting the present one, well it shows unbalance… They are small, which is good, but there are too many of them"

He finally focused in the last colour and looked at his old teacher.

"Professor, I know you hate this maybe even more because you can feel it… Each colour has its own frequency. Especially pink, one of the most powerful emotions a human being can feel…"

"What Draco feels doesn't change anything… I have my reasons for doing what I am doing, do not question me again"

Blaise frowned and had to restrain his urge to punch his former head of house.

"Those are your reasons professor, but love has its own rules… Just looking at this I know there's nothing any of us could do to stop it. Draco Malfoy loves Harry Potter so much, that even though he's scared, even though it hurts and most of the time it's torture, he is still fighting to come back… And no matter what you say, Draco will go after Potter, even if that means leaving the country, his friends and his home"

"Mr. Zabini, there is something I hope you never forget… I have more years of knowledge and experience… I know what I am doing, and if Draco really wants to get better, he will **not** go after Potter"

Blaise, Neville and Pansy clenched their fists, Remus just looked down sadly, he knew it was necessary, it just didn't make it less painful.

"Lupin, we must leave now, the potion is about to enter its final stage"

"Let's go then"

Remus saw Snape exit the room and then turned his face towards the other three.

"Why don't you do something?! Remus, Harry's now your godson, Sirius left you in charge, and even though he's not a child anymore he needs your support… Instead you just accept Snape's words as if nothing were wrong!"

Remus looked at Neville and smiled sadly, he understood him but he understood Snape even more.

"I am doing something Neville, I'm doing the best I can, but you all must understand that Severus knows what he is doing… As you all, he wants Malfoy to be happy, he has analyzed the situation carefully and thoroughly, and after all that he did what the results said he shall do. I follow his instructions because I know his calculations were right, because I was right there when he did them."

He looked at the ceiling and then sighed.

"Severus is a good man, **he**, more than most people knows how powerful love can be and how much you can manage thanks to it. What I am about to tell you will probably shock you all and surely you will feel even angrier at him, but he, more than anyone needed proof… Severus always knew what gave Harry the power to destroy Voldemort, what triggered his rage and finally activated Harry's ability to do wandless magic"

"Then why is he trying to keep them apart?!"

He turned his face towards Pansy and answered.

"Because after Malfoy himself, Severus was the most affected by Harry's disappearing… He felt betrayed and mocked, he believed in him and Harry let him down. Malfoy, even when he lived with his parents never had a real one, except for Severus. I know you and Blaise don't know this, because Draco needed to protect Severus, the only way to do that was staying silent"

He looked towards the door Snape had left and closed his eyes for a moment.

"To him, Malfoy is as good as his own son, he had put all his faith on Harry, trusting him with the person he cared the most. After seeing such demonstration of pure and unadulterated love, as Harry had showed he also did the same. When Harry left the way he did, not even looking back, not contacting anyone, not until he learnt Malfoy was actually alive… Well, he felt betrayed by the one person he had trusted maybe more than Dumbledore himself, for him Harry's disappearance meant he really didn't care and that his explosion of power had only been the accumulated pain after so many deaths"

The three stayed silent, processing and trying to understand what they were being told.

"Harry's back, but Severus lost his trust in him and even though he knows Malfoy's love is real and strong he thinks Harry's nothing more than desperation"

He was about to say more, but that meant to reveal exactly what Snape was looking for, though he knew they would figure it out, he had not been subtle.

"Just one more thing before I leave… If you really want Malfoy to get better, everything I have told you now, you will not reveal to Harry… Believe me that if you do, Malfoy will never be completely alright, and I also will hunt you three and Charlie down during full moon"

They looked at Remus surprised and scared of what he may do about Charlie's presence in the house.

"Oh, don't you worry, I don't know what is he doing here but if you three let him stay then I know he won't do anything stupid… By the way, I assure you Severus knows too, you three will be yelled at once all this has finished… And remember, full moon"

He smiled when the three gulped scared, then turned around and exited the room waving with his hand.

-.-.-

Ron had wanted Harry to go with him for the practice held by the Cannons so he could demonstrate his abilities, but he had to decline. He had to be careful not to go into places too crowded with people before his interview, and those practices not only attracted fans, it also attracted the media. In his place the twins had gone with Ron to give him support and protection, for the Weasleys were known as the surrogate family of the Boy-Who-Lived, which Harry hated and annoyed the hell out of his friends. That was their private lives they had no right to interfere and ask stupid questions. Like right now.

"… And he lived with you also didn't he?"

Fred was fed up and took a few candies from his pocket, George grinned and took some more from his own pocket.

"I'm sure you people are tired and probably hungry, wouldn't you like a candy?"

They say at the same time, which actually helped them, as most of the female there smiled stupidly and took what was offered. Soon the crowd became much more smaller, as most of the female population in the place started screaming and running away, some throwing up and others with nose bleeding or other disgusting effects.

"We will be very happy to"

"Tests these in the next nosy reporter"

At the same moment they showed a pair of round dark objects, that cleared the crowd completely, which made the two men feel very proud of themselves.

"Well done Gred"

"Well done Forge"

They laughed and turned to see Ron talking to the players, showing them something on a whiteboard and making a lot of movements with his arms. Now that he had more tools to create a well prepared and carefully planned strategy he knew what to do to impress Dorkins and the players. If they followed his instructions just as he said Dorkins would hire him for a life time, and he better paid him what he was worth or they would send the record they were secretly doing to Puddlemere United.

"Fred, if they decide not to hire him or to pay him not enough, do you think he'll want to work for another team? Specially one that has defeated his favourite so many times?"

George looked at his twin frowning, they were determinate to get Ron what he really deserved, because Fred and George could be mean, and annoy the hell out of Ron, but they loved their brother and knew how hard had been for him not to do what he loved.

"I doubt he'll even have to think about it, they won't let him go if they know what's good for their future"

Fred said grinning and pointing the recording machine, it was a muggle device, but it worked better than magical devices and it couldn't be detected.

-.-.-

Harry was pacing from one side of the living room to the other, Hermione had stopped trying to make him take a seat and decided to sit and read a book. As she saw it, Harry was even more stressed than Ron when he left.

"If you make a hole in that floor Mrs. Weasley will kill you Harry, or at least make you suffer a lot"

"I can't stop it! I want to know!"

She sighed for the fiftieth time that evening and closed her book.

"Then you should have gone with them, you could very well used the invisibility cloak"

"Maybe but… it was just too risky, this is Ron's day and I will not ruin it with my presence there"

She couldn't really say anything about that, as Harry was right, if they saw him all their attention would be centred in him and not Ron. He was pacing back and forth again when a sudden pop startled him, Ron, Fred and George had apparated back, and for a few seconds they all stayed silent, till Harry couldn't bear it any longer.

"WELL?!"

Fred and George grinned like mad men and pushed Ron forwards.

"Here you have the brand new coach for the Cannons!"

Ron blushed and suddenly found himself being embraced by a bunch of people, he appreciated but it hurt, he still couldn't believe it himself.

"**Huuuuuurtss!**"

They all let him go at once and looked ashamed.

"Sorry!"

Was the general answer, but Ron couldn't be mad at them he was too shocked to be mad at anyone. He heard steps hurriedly coming form the stairs and saw his mother.

"And?"

"I'm in!"

Finally he seemed to process the reality of it all and felt dizzy, he fell down on one of the armchairs and closed his eyes.

"I can't… believe it… I'm in… I'm in… I'M IN!!"

As fast as he had sat he was up again, a huge grin and actually shacking in excitement.

"I'm working for the Chudley Cannons!"

They all laughed it was really funny to see Ron acting like that, but it was expected, all his life he had been living at the shadows of his brothers and sister, after the war he was just living, trying to go on after his loss and his injury, and now, for the first time after so many years he could actually fell complete.

"Congratulations Ron!"

"As if he would be turned down, come on!"

Hermione was right next to him and Ron turned his head to look at her, he finally could offer her something more than just him. He had a job that could actually give him enough money to do what he had been wanting to do since so long. Before he had left to the tryouts he had taken something from his room, something he had bought a few months ago after saving money from his job every month for the last two years.

"Hermione…"

She was smiling happily, not even suspecting Ron's next words. He took a small red velvety box from his pants and kneeled down in front of her.

"Hermione… Now that I can actually offer you something more than just myself… Would you marry me?"

That actually shocked everyone in the room, even those who were just entering the house. Bill, Charlie and Arthur. They stayed silent, no daring to say anything before the woman standing in complete shock looking down to his boyfriend of so many years. She raised a trembling hand and Ron noticed a few drops falling on said hand.

"Hermione?"

"I… I…"

The rest wouldn't dare to even move, they knew Ron had risked everything right now.

"I… Do! I definitely accept!"

She let herself fall down and hugged Ron tightly, and even though it hurt him he didn't stop her. A collective sigh was heard, they all had been holding their breaths Ron pushed her gently away and took her hand, placing the ring in her finger. It was a modest silver ring with a small brilliant in the middle with two smaller rubies in each side, it may not be big but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"You just… Made me the happiest man on earth Hermione…"

She blushed and just kissed him not knowing, for the first time in her life, what else to say. Molly applauded and soon the rest joined her, soon Ron found himself standing again being congratulated by his family, Hermione too found herself being hugged and kissed by what would be her new family.

"God… Oh GOD! My parents! I've got to tell my parents!"

"Then go! The two of you go and tell them!"

Molly was very excited it seemed that she had been waiting for this moment even longer than the two involved.

"Go and then bring them here! I'll prepare something to celebrate!"

She was already moving, going to the kitchen and setting the oven and pots with her wand to start cooking. Arthur shook his head but knew there was nothing they could do once she had set her mind.

"I'm really happy for the two of you"

Harry hugged them both and then steeped back.

"You took long enough Ronniekins!"

"Yeah, we were wondering if she would have to be the one to actually ask you"

Ron blushed and actually hit one of the twins, he had his reasons, he wanted to ensure a future for her before doing anything.

"Shut up…"

Hermione understood, his words had been quite clear but said nothing, at least she wouldn't tell him anything yet, that could wait. They both went out of the house and as his family had told him they left to tell Hermione's parents the news. Ron was scared but he knew that at least now he had something to offer their daughter, he just hoped it was enough and that they accepted him as his family accepted Hermione. Harry opened his eyes wide and then a malicious grin appeared on his face.

"Charlie, my dearest, you owe me ten galleons"

The redhead was actually about to go out when Harry called him, he was clearly trying to escape.

"Damn, you remembered"

The twins looked at them amazed, not even them had had the audacity to bet over that particular matter.

"That's so unfair"

"I would had won at least fifty galleons by now"

"We'll never show our nice side ever again, it is not profit compatible"

The house actually burst out laughing, even Molly, who was about to scold them but decided to leave that for another occasion.

-.-.-

Hermione arrived at the dungeons just in time, Snape was not happy at this and actually scolded her.

"Granger, are you not aware of the importance of this potion? Did you forget that it must be made with extreme precision and utmost care?"

She wouldn't let the man put her down she was just too happy and would stay that way no matter what.

"I'm aware of that professor, I may have arrived just a few minutes before the next step but I did it and will do my job as it must be done…"

Snape snorted and let her go to the lab, Remus was there and that was a man she couldn't fool.

"Hermione, is there something you would like to tell me?"

He was smiling and even though he didn't know what exactly had her so happy he could tell it wouldn't go away anytime soon.

"Well yes Remus, as you know Ron had his tryouts for the Cannons today, well, after he came back he did something I had been waiting for a long time now"

She raised her hand and showed him the ring.

"He… Proposed?"

"Yes!"

The time charm warned them and she took the lid off the cauldron, the potion had taken a clear blue colour and that marked that last stage and the longer.

"Add the three ounces of powdered unicorn horn and stir two times to the left…"

Hermione did and as soon as she ended the second stir Remus added the last three drops of veritaserum.

"Now, fifty five stirs to the right and fifty to the right"

She started with the first half of the stirs and they stayed in silence while that process, they couldn't get distracted or everything would go down the drain literally. Snape was standing on the door, feeling the smell of the potion and waiting for them to stop so he could get close and feel some other things about the potion. Finally Hermione finished her part and Remus started with his, Hermione took the oak lid and got ready to put it as soon as Remus finished.

_I can't believe it, it's finally done, let it boil three hours at minimum fire and then just let it simmer and cool, finally Harry will be able to be free, even if not completely happy, but worst is nothing… Damn you Snape_

"Forty nine, fifty"

She put the lid and Remus lowered the fire while she put the time charm. She sighed and let herself fall over one of the armchairs, Remus did the same while Snape approached the cauldron and smelled the fumes and felt the heat.

"Once the fire's put off you can leave Granger"

She didn't answer, actually she wanted him to leave her and Remus alone so they could talk. Snape seemed to understand that and turned around leaving the room and letting those two talk in peace.

"You know why he didn't do it earlier?"

Remus was suddenly startled, till he finally remembered what they had been talking before the potion had to be completed.

"Why?"

"He though he wasn't enough… Now that he got the job he felt that finally he could ask me, knowing he could offer me something more 'than just himself' Stupid isn't it?"

She was crying, and Remus stood up and embraced her knowing she was angry and touched at the same time, something that could really confuse you.

"Ron has been poor all his life, in money at least… He was always rich when it came to what really mattered, but his life style affected him… He wanted to assure you a good life Hermione, one where you wouldn't have to worry about money and having to be a burden to you… I think that was the biggest problem for him, the fact that he's not, to his own eyes, what he used to be"

"He's not invalid Remus… I mean, as much as I hate him there you have Snape, the man's blind and still can do things like these"

She said pointing to the cauldron, yes they had physically done it, but was Snape who had directed them, so it was almost as if the man himself had done it.

"Yes, he still can, but you sure know that it frustrates the hell out of him not being able to do it **himself**, that's the same for Ron… Remember that he grew up in a house full of men, and they all always managed to do everything by themselves, he didn't want to be less"

"I know, but still… He should know by now that he can count on me for anything he needs"

"And Severus can do the same but he doesn't, you won't like what I am about to tell you, and be sure neither will them… But those two have more in common than what they think"

She actually made a face of pure disgust.

"No offence Remus but... Ewww"

He laughed not taking any offence in her words, and really if Snape heard him say that he would be sleeping in the couch for a month or more.

"Just so you know, Ron will not be young all his life, you better be ready to love him even when he has his wrinkles… And I'm not saying that Severus is old, just so you know"

She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's for me or for yourself? I mean, you're not that young either and frankly he kind of looks younger and all that…"

"Good to know you're my friend, wouldn't want to know what would you do if you hated me too"

She didn't answer, it was a very complicated subject and she didn't want to get into an argument with Remus.

"By the way Remus, once the three hours have passed, well we want you to go to the celebration party in Ron's house. My parents will be there and I want all my friends to enjoy this moment with me…"

"I'll be happy to be there Hermione, I'm sure Severus won't mind and he could actually take the time to get some rest, Merlin knows he needs it"

She was a bit uncomfortable, Snape was Remus husband and it was unfair to let him out of his husband's activities, but maybe the only one who would not do something to Snape would be Harry, the rest was still way too angry and didn't really understand.

"You should rest too, Remus you look really tired and being alone during full moon is not helping any… We wanted to go with you, but well, I would be an otter and Ron is a terrier I think that would look more of a treat than friends…"

She didn't want to mention Harry, his patronus was a stag and he would bring too many sad memories to Remus. Besides, they knew it wouldn't be the same, she had wanted to ask Snape if he could but she knew the man would not answer or just tell her to mind her own business.

"Don't worry Hermione, it is not as bad as you think, Severus' potions are really good and I don't feel that bad after full moon…"

Besides, Remus suspected that Snape had been practicing being an animagus, he wanted to tell him something but suspected also that the man surely would try to avoid the subject or just deny it completely.

-.-.-

Harry had gotten a letter from Snape and was way too excited and shocked to say anything, he had been helping Molly and the others when the owl came and delivered the letter, once he saw who it was from he retired to the second floor and had not gone downstairs.

_Mr. Potter,_

_As you very well know, I promised that if Draco showed signs of recovery you would be allowed to visit him. After your last letter he reacted just as I wanted to and the potion will not need more time to be ready._

_Draco will be able to take the potion as soon as it is ready, that will take another ten days, once you send your last letter and I see the reaction you will know if you can really visit him or not till the potion has taken effect._

_If I allow you to see him remember that you are not to touch him or talk to him, this last part of the process is the most difficult and delicate, his mind will be at risk there and we can not take any risks._

_Once he takes the potion and I see the effects you will be required to leave as we agreed before this started._

_Severus Snape,_

_Potions Master._

Harry sighed, he felt happy but at the same time a bit of anger got inside him. He couldn't really feel angry at the man, he had been right and his sacrifice had worked, Draco was getting better. He let his body fell on the bed and closed hi eyes, he wouldn't be able to be with Draco, but at least he could live the illusion. Downstairs he could hear people going and coming, getting everything ready to celebrate, Hermione had gone to continue with the potion and soon would be back with Remus surely.

He smiled a bit, Remus was the last of his father's friends still alive, Sirius had died at the hands of Bellatrix, Pettigrew had died at the hands of Ron.

He would never forgive him the treason, he took care of him, feed him and actually loved him as his pet, and the pet he had cared so much for had betrayed them. It was sick as far as Ron knew, and when he saw him fighting for that monster he just lost it. Ron, before he was hurt by the cursed sword had managed to hit Peter with the sectumsempra. He had talked about it with Harry a few weeks ago, he knew what the curse did and he had actually wanted to severe the silver hand the man had. But the battle was fierce and when he saw the rat attacking one of his friends he just lost it and fired, he cut the hand, but also cut deeper. Peter Pettigrew's death had been painful and slow, for Ron had punctured a lung.

His smile had disappeared at that thought, so many had died and so many that should still be here. He thought of Ron, of how much they still missed Percy and Ginny and how they would never recover completely. Percy had died not having the chance to say sorry, his family had forgiven him a long time ago, but they never got the real chance to set everything right. Percy had appeared once the battle had already started and after defeating a good amount of Death Eaters he was killed. Ginny would never accomplish her dreams, her mother and father would never have the chance to see her grow and enjoy the good moments of being the parents of a young girl.

_I'm so sorry everyone… This was supposed to be my fight_

Harry sighed, he knew he was being irrational but he still blamed himself for those deaths. If he had finished Voldemort earlier, if he had concentrated as he should have then maybe all those heroes wouldn't be dead now.

"There you are… You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking Harry. You cannot do anything about it and it was not your fault"

"I'm sorry Ron, but I can't help it"

"Mate, you have been blaming yourself since before it even started… I think it's time to just let go. Even Malfoy, after everything happens and he gets well, you'll have to go… Merlin knows I don't like it but I know you and you will do it… If all, you will have to learn to forget, it won't do you any good to live thinking of what you could have been but didn't"

Harry frowned Ron's words were contradictory in a way.

"Ron, you thought it too… And look at you now, if you had let it go then you wouldn't be here right now"

"I did the best I could mate, if you had not come back I wouldn't have this chance… Until you mentioned it, I was certain I would never get the chance to be something better… To offer her something better"

Harry sighed, he had raised and was now sitting cross-legged over the bed.

"Ron, will you even understand that Hermione doesn't care about that? I think she was actually mad at you for waiting so long and for something like that. If I had not appeared again, would you have ever asked her?"

"That's mean Harry… There is not correct answer for that question"

"No, there is one…"

Ron approached the bed and let himself fell on it, making Harry actually jump a bit over it.

"I know, and I would have… Though she doesn't deserve a life like the one I would have given her, she's intelligent, kind and beautiful. She deserves someone at her same level, even now, I think she deserves better… Someone at least as intelligent as her, what do I really have to offer more than my love and now a more or less decent life?"

He was looking down and had his hands clenching each other, he never noticed the one standing on the other side of the half open door.

"Tell me Ron, would you let her go if she found someone else? Would you step aside if you saw that she would be happier?"

He looked at his friend and smiled sadly.

"Of course I would Harry, I'm ready to do whatever it takes to see her happy"

They both looked startled towards the door when it was completely opened and a female voice spoke to them.

"And you still cannot figure out why I love you Ron?"

"Her… Hermione! I, I was… I wouldn't , I didn't"

Harry snickered, it was something so Ron to stutter like that that it was actually funny.

"Very coherent of you Ron"

"Shut up Harry"

He did as she told him, the look she gave him promised years of pain.

"Ron, if there's something you have that I treasure the most, is your love…"

She embraced him and before he had the time to start stuttering again she kissed him, Harry took that as his cue to leave and so he did, he still had a lot of things to think about and another letter to write, he stood up left the room and closed the door gently.

-.-.-

"Can I help you with anything Pansy?"

She turned and looked at the redhead, giving him a smile she nodded.

"Usually the house elves prepare the food, but Draco's food must be special, help me with those tomatoes please"

She explained to him that Draco barely ate and so their food had to be carefully prepared with the most nutritive combination possible and then added some potions to keep his bones and muscles fit.

"I've seen him eat once or twice, he doesn't seem very focused on the task though…"

"He doesn't even know…"

She checked the rice and lowered the fire, then turned around and cut some bread to accompany the food.

"How so?"

"Professor Snape taught us a less invasive version of the imperius curse. We use it to make Draco eat at least three times a day, you have never saw cast it because it doesn't need a special wand movement, so we hide the wand under our robes or the sleeve and use silent casting"

Charlie was speechless that was something he was sure was too close to illegal, but he knew there surely was no other option, Draco wouldn't eat by himself.

"Doesn't that affect his state?"

"No, the spell is not that strong… It is designed to control not the mind but the body, you take control of the muscles and nerves, not the thought"

He nodded and continued helping her, he felt bad for those three, he was sure they also desired to do something else. Taking care of Draco was almost a full time job, they couldn't have a life of their own.

"You three have endured so much…"

"Yes, but we don't mind really… Blaise and I would never abandon Draco, Neville would never leave Blaise and after living so long here he now sees Draco as another of his good friends, he would never leave him alone either…"

He wanted to know though, what they would have liked to do if everything had gone differently, what they would do once Draco recovered.

"Once he's fine, what are you three planning to do?"

"Stay of course, there's no way we will leave him alone now… Draco will recover, but Potter's absence will be difficult on him. He loves him Charlie, and now that he will be lucid it will hurt him more than ever"

He nodded, he knew things would be difficult but that was not what he was asking. He finished with the tomatoes and put them aside in a bowl, she passed him a few carrots and he started peeling and cutting them.

"Ummm, That's not what I meant Pansy… I mean, you won't have to take care of him the same way you are doing now. Is there anything you would have liked to do after school?"

She stopped peeling the potatoes and looked up, thinking about the question.

"Well, I know Neville wanted to work as a herbologist he just loves plants too much"

She actually laughed at that, the boy would be the best paid if he ever started his own green house.

"Blaise wanted to become and Auror, he might still have the chance… As for me, I wanted to work with magical creatures, I like dragons the most"

He smiled happily at her, at least he could help one of them to reach their goals.

"I don't know if you knew, I don't think so… But I work in a reserve in Rumania, once everything is settled I can help you there, Merlin knows we need more expert hands"

She looked down, she would love that but for the moment Draco was her priority, the recovery was not the last step.

"I would love that Charlie, but I don't think that will be possible… I can't leave Draco alone. I have no one, Blaise and Neville have the right to be happy too, together. I will let them have that, they have a better future than mine and it would be cruel of me to stop them from getting it"

"You too have the right to be happy Pansy, and I'm sure you won't be alone for too long… If you don't mind me saying it, you are a very kind and clever woman, and very beautiful too… Why wouldn't someone want to make you happy?"

She blushed and Charlie knew that face would caught any sane man attention, it was catching his after all. Pansy had lost the pug-like face, she was a fine woman and even tough she was not the most beautiful woman in the world she was very pretty.

"Stop it Charlie… I don't really think I'll ever leave this house… Draco needs his friends, Potter will leave because he gave Snape his word. Only Merlin knows what went through that man's head when he said that, but the thing is that that damned man keeps his word till the end"

"Malfoy won't stay put, if everything you have told me is real, then I really doubt Malfoy will accept Harry's absence and stay here… I don't know what Snape plans to do, but he definitely won't manage to stop him. And once those two meet, believe me, you will have the chance to do whatever you please"

She noticed the sad look he had in his eyes, and wondered what the hell that guy had that made people fall for him like that.

"What about you? I think you too deserve to be happy, as far as I've seen you're not a bad person at all… You're even giving the one you love up for his own happiness, I think you deserve better too"

"I'll learn to forget, I love him yes, we lived a year together and after that I always visited him… But he was never mine to start with, I always knew that I was fighting a ghost and now I would be fighting a living person… I have no chance to win, so I'll keep going, I'll never forget the time we spent together though. I'll treasure those memories, but won't let them keep me from going after my own happiness"

She smiled at him and nodded, she had finished with the potatoes and went to turn off the rice and put a new pot with water and salt to boil.

"Love is an estrange thing, it can make you the happiest person in the world and can also destroy you completely… But we still want it…"

She turned to smile at him, more relaxed and actually kind of hopeful.

"You know what? Once Potter and Draco get together, because that will happen one way or the other, I'll take your offer… Besides, I've never been to Rumania and now I have even a free guide"

He raised and eyebrow and laughed.

"And what makes you think it will be for free?"

-.-.-

The party had been perfect and even though Hermione's parents still felt awkward when surrounded by so many wizards and witches they felt happy and congratulated their daughter and as expected threatened the soon to be son in law.

"I may not be magical but I still have my methods Mr. Weasley"

Ron smiled and raised his hands in a protective way, Harry laughed together with the others and Hermione scolded her father, all in all it was a normal party for that group of people. Charlie, though, seemed a bit distant and Harry thinking that it was because of what had happened between them didn't dare to get close to him. The twins knew the reason though, Charlie had took to them when he needed to talk with someone and even though they used to laugh they did understood.

Charlie was lonely and missed Harry deeply but understood that it was no use, and as Ron said before, he would let him go if that's what made him happy. He wouldn't hold him against his will and his feelings.

"Come on Charlie, here drink some of this, it'll make you feel better"

He accepted the drink and thanked Merlin for his crazy brothers. The party continued without problems, Remus approached Harry and told him about the potion and how well everything was going, they decided to leave any comment about Snape out of the conversation and enjoy the moment there. He was happy though, Draco soon would be recovered and ready to make all the mayhem he could, specially after being out for so long.

Harry finally decided it was enough for him and got back to the house, he needed to get the letter ready to send it the next day and starting to prepare his leaving, he preferred to get that ready now and be over with it, he had several options. The United States was one option but not his favourite, another one was Australia. He also had thought about France or Italy but the problem with those was the language, maybe he would have to visit Dumbledore after all, the man could be annoying sometimes but he knew very useful spells. He sat down and started writing what would be his last letter to Draco.

**TBC**

I give you people my most sincere apologies, I had a lot problems with my computer and was unable to post sooner. The power supply died and had to be replaced, problem was that I had to use the insurance and they took more than two weeks to fix it, you know, bureaucratic shit. Then the Windows explorer also died and had to go buy a second hard drive to use as the main one, so I wouldn't lose everything, but that meant to install everything again and I needed a friend to do it because I don't know how.

But now everything is alright and I'm back!

* * *

Weird chapter, dunno there's something off with it, anyway, I hope you liked it and will be waiting for your comments on it. Thank you all for your reviews and for choosing this fic as a favourite. 


	13. Chapter 13

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language. **All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so now he has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud! Now I own nothing but the story T.T

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

The day had come and as expected the last letter had arrived, Draco raised his head when he heard the now familiar wings of Harry's owl. He smiled, his real persona now taking control of the body, fighting the curse that was bested upon him.

_Draco,_

_This might be my last letter, I feel troubled by this because I got used to write these for you. This year was the most complicated of the first five, a lot of things happened and you were in most of them._

_You got to be prefect, __**that**__ was the problem in itself, at least for my friends and me. You managed to take all the points you couldn't in the past, but that was not what affected us the most. It was the wrong use Umbridge the frog gave to that power of yours._

_She used you and you happily accepted, and if I sound angry I won't apologise, of all the things you could have done with that badge helping her was not an option. Though, I guess you had your reasons I'm not whom to really question at the end. _

_Fifth year was horrible, and you were cruder than ever I knew you could hurt easily with just your sharp tongue, I never thought you could go that far though. I really felt like killing you, Draco you messed with something sacred to me, my mother and my family. I never cared what you said about me, but the moment you touched those precious to me I couldn't forgive you._

_My parents were dead and you always were there to remind me of it, you mocked me about it and expected me to go sulking and start crying, I didn't and that pissed you even more. At the end of that year I had put you almost at the same level Voldemort was in, you yelled and threatened me with death for getting you father into Azkaban, you swore revenge. _

_But even though I saw all that and hated you more than ever before I had this part in my mind that urged me to think and analyze your whole situation, the problem was that the part of my mind that was still grieving Sirius' Death was stronger. I somehow also blamed you for that, for helping her to stop us, had I had the chance to keep teaching I might have been able to save him. _

_But all that is in the past now, from the moment we came back to school the next year everything started changing at full speed. I'm glad for that, and I'm glad I finally let that little part of my mind to overrule the other, for I thought and somehow understood._

_This is my last letter and I know that by now you are ready, from now on everything depends of you, you have the strength and the spirit to do it. So do it Draco, fight it and win the battle, I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry James Potter._

He was crying more because of his own stupidity than the words in that parchment, Draco remembered but couldn't regret what he had done back then, he had to protect his house and his family, the only way to do that was doing what he was supposed to do.

"Please understand Harry, I had to"

He said to none in particular, the others were there not even moving just watching and waiting. Draco sighed and folded the letter putting it in the envelope once again. He looked at the fire, feeling the curse pushing against his mind trying to get control over the control once again.

"Severus…"

His voice was deep and clear, and had a tone that told Snape that whatever Draco was about to say would be an order not to be disobeyed.

"Yes Draco?"

"Go look for him, bring Potter here… I need to… speak to him"

His head hurt but he could still fight.

"I don't think that's wise Draco"

"Sadly, I don't care what you think right now… I need to see him as soon as possible, I know today won't be easy… Besides… I soon will be unable to keep fighting it"

The others just stayed silent, this was a confrontation they didn't want to be part of, Charlie lowered his eyes and turned his head because this reaction only meant that soon he would lose Harry forever. He raised his head very fast tough, when he heard his own name being called.

"Weasley, please help Severus with this, I'm sure he'll listen to you… Pansy, you know this house's procedures better than anyone… Make it give you the documents in my father's… personal… vault… Shit!"

His hands flew to his head, he was clearly in pain but they all stood right where they were, knowing the process had to take place if Draco was to be helped. He was panting now, but kept going.

"Once you have got them… take them to Francis Stoker, he's the only lawyer I trust… He'll know what to do… Do not… let him… alone… Oh for fucks sake!"

He closed his eyes and held the arms of the chair with great strength, digging in them with his nails.

"Stupid shitty curse… Pans, do not let him alone with those, I trust him… But I'm not stupid… Once he's finished with them take them back here and put them back… in the... vault."

Pansy nodded and left quickly, if Draco had told her to use her knowledge to get that, then it meant it should be done right away. Neville knew more or less about the house's tricks and spells, but he couldn't stop the expression of confusion on his face, Draco turned his face and looked at him, smiling gently.

"Thank you Logbottom, after everything I did to you…you could… have convinced him… to go with you…"

Blaise blushed knowing that probably was true, and was grateful he was never put into that situation.

"You were a bastard Draco… But I understood the reasons of your behaviour, I've forgiven you since a long time ago. Even before all this shit happened"

Draco smiled at him again and then looked at the others, he didn't have that much time, the curse was winning the battle and soon he would be out again, so he couldn't really tell everyone what he wanted. He knew Severus perfectly and he needed to tell him what had happened since he got the first letter.

"Severus… Since I got Harry's first letter I've been able to retain a bit of my own consciousness, I can… remember things that had happened… After the last one I even remembered things from before the letters… They were harsh… But truthful and I guess that is what… helped me…"

He felt his body was about to collapse, trying to maintain his mind alert let his body unprotected and the curse was taking control over it, his arms and legs wouldn't respond.

"If you… ugh! If you bring him here… This fucking curse… won't have… and chance, he's real… I… I need-"

His eyes were closing and his head was falling to one side, it was a matter of seconds now.

"I need him"

If it had not been because of the complete silence of the room they wouldn't have been able to hear those last thee words. Draco fell to one side completely unconscious, as all the other times they took him and placed him over the transfigured couch, Blaise approached him, and covered Draco with some blankets. He knelt next to him and caressed his hair, no trace of smile on his face, for he felt guilty knowing that he would have gone with Neville if the latter had asked him.

"I'm one useless friend Draco… I'm sorry"

"You would have gone with me"

"Bastard that I am, Slytherin to the root…"

Neville knelt next to Blaise and embraced him softly.

"You're just a human being Blaise, you want to be happy who could blame you for that? Besides, there's a huge difference between leaving and abandoning, and no matter how far I could have taken you I wouldn't have been able to make you abandon him…"

Blaise gave him a sad smile and leaned against him, feeling grateful for having someone like Neville next to him.

"You make me sick… I'm leaving"

They turned to see Snape turning on his heel and going to the main entrance, Remus following close. None did anything to stop him, Draco had been clear and there was nothing else Snape could do more than getting everything ready and fetching Harry from wherever he would be when the moment arrived.

"Bastard"

"But a bastard who knows what he's doing it seems… Or Lupin would have said something"

This time they turned to see Pansy standing on the stairs, holding a big folder with the Malfoy crest on it.

"Who knows, he has no other choice than to obey or Draco will have his head for not having Potter right next to him when he finally gets rid of that damn curse"

"Sometimes I wonder who the older one is in this relationship, usually you obey your godfather not the other way around"

They stayed silent looking at the girl and then busted in laughter.

-.-.-

He had everything ready, just left a few clothes out to change in case it took more time than expected. Once his bags and trunk were ready he took his invisibility cloak and his broom, he had decided where to go first and he would have to visit Dumbledore for advice in translation spells.

"Harry?"

He raised his head and noticed Ron, he had never seen his friend shine the way he had been doing since he proposed and smiled at him.

"Yes?"

Ron's shine didn't disappear but the man was sad looking at the bags and trunk, knowing his friend would soon be gone again.

"I wanted to see if I … Could convince you not to go"

Harry's face turned sadder even, for that was something he could not do.

"I'm sorry Ron, I can't stay… I made a vow, a wizard's pact and I can't break my promise unless the other party agrees with it…"

"That bastard will never do that Harry, you did nothing wrong… You just made a mistake"

"Some mistakes are just too big to overpass… I failed the most important test of my life Ron… I'm still amazed you all forgave me, I failed all of you"

Ron frowned that was not the way he saw it at all.

"You made a mistake Harry, but failed no one… Even thought you shouldn't have you fought Voldemort seven years and even before that! You fought and won, and freed us all, sometimes the good deeds are stronger that the sins"

"Thanks Ron…"

There was really nothing he could say at those words but there was nothing he could do about his leaving.

"I'll stay in touch Ron, don't worry and as soon as I settle myself I'll give you my address, so you can come visit me"

"I would prefer is you just stayed though…"

"Sorry"

Ron sighed and let himself fall over the bed, there was something he wanted to ask Harry and was afraid of the answer.

"Harry, there's something really important I must discuss with you…"

Harry looked at his friend a bit worried, it was rare for Ron to be like that and it meant whatever he was about to say was of utterly importance.

"Hermione and I agree that… Well, we want you to be our best man, but for that you have to come back…"

Harry understood Ron's seriousness and worry, but he smiled at his friend.

"I feel honoured Ron, and of course I want to be… I'll find the way to be there right on time"

Ron smiled more relaxed but not completely at ease, Harry's situation was complicated and he suspected that one way or the other Draco Malfoy would hear about Harry's presence in England. Though, he knew there was no point on worrying now, better wait till the moment came, besides he still needed to get some other matters settled.

"Are you going to visit Dumbledore before you go?"

That was another subject that had been set aside but obviously it couldn't wait anymore.

"Have no other option, I really didn't want to see him again but I can't deny his knowledge and wisdom, besides, even though I don't really want to it wouldn't be very polite from me… He was more or less a father figure to me, I do like him, I just don't want him in my life"

"Understandable… But, and I'm quoting Hermione here, don't be too hard on him. He's an old man and he cares about you Harry"

"I know that, that's way I decided to go…"

Ron smiled at his friend and sighed, the whole situation was just too complicated and no matter how many times Harry told them he was ok, they all knew how tense he was. Ron stood up and approached his friend and before Harry could say a thing the tall redhead embraced him.

"I'll miss you mate…"

"I'll miss you too Ron, you were the first friend I ever had… And I'll keep in touch, so don't worry, you'll know about me in no time"

Harry had embraced him back and smiled sadly, Hermione was standing by the door having just entered the room and her watery eyes revealed her feelings clearly.

"You better keep your word Harry Potter, or I'll hunt you down and beat you to a pulp"

Harry had the decency to actually be scared, he let go of Ron and let Hermione embrace him too, it was a good bye and it hurt very deep given the circumstances of their friend's departure.

-.-.-

Harry had taken his things and shrunken them, and now was travelling by train back to the school he called home. He knew it would have been faster going by broom or simply use the floo network, but he had felt nostalgic and wanted to cross that same path once again, probably the last. On his way he couldn't stop thinking about the incoming press conference, he didn't know if Draco would be fine by then or not. He wanted him to, Draco deserved to be there and be recognized as the hero he was, he wanted everyone to look at him with the respect and gratitude the last of the Malfoy cast deserved.

He took a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing, it would be the last letter he would give to him. One that the blonde would read once he was recovered and would be able to fully process thecontents of those pages. Harry was so immersed in his task that he didn't notice the time, when he finally decided to stop for the day he noticed the train was slowing its speed, they were arriving at Hogsmeade station.

_Here so soon? Guess I'll get back by train too… Want to enjoy de scenery, never did before…_

Harry smiled and shook his head, now that he thought of it, he never really admired the view. They always were busy with something or the other, but he didn't regret it for those had been moments he would treasure till the day he died. He took his things and got ready to get off the train as soon as it had completely stopped.

Well, then… Got to face the music 

He sighed and got down a just for a moment, closed his eyes and smiled as memories of his first time coming to that place filled his mind. He opened his eyes again and sighed softly, turning in his heel Harry headed towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-.-.-

Hermione was no needed anymore, the potion was ready and would be administrated even sooner than expected, only three days more and Draco would recover for good, problem was how to stop him from running after certain poor sighted lion. Snape was not a happy camper and Remus was quite aware of it, which was the reason why he was sitting on the couch as far away from his beloved as he could.

"Severus, if it worries you so much why don't you just let Harry stay? I understand the reason behind your actions, but it seems to be more trouble than it's worth"

Snape snorted and continued marking the essays the third years had given him, they just had bad luck this time.

"If you understand my motives then do not ask me to go back on my words Lupin… Help find a way to control that idiotic godson of mine"

Remus had the decency to control his laugh, as he saw it Severus didn't have the upper hand in this whole affair, Draco had it and as far as he knew the young man, Harry's departure would last less than a week.

"I don't see where's the joke Lupin"

"Well, sorry, but I do"

With that he stood up and went to check the state of the potion, Snape grumbled but stayed silent and continued with his maim on his students work. He knew there was nothing he could really do about Draco, and that worried him even more. Snape sighed and stood up, he needed to clear his mind and the dungeons was not the best place to do that, he walked towards the door and closing his eyes he left the room. Remus came back when he heard the door and not finding Snape there came back to the potion, knowing the man needed his time alone.

-.-.-

Harry had entered the school and started his way towards the upper levels and to Dumbledore's office, it was then that he heard the last person he wanted to see call his name.

"Potter!"

He turned around and looked at the tall man, keeping his face as calm as he could his time near Draco was running short and the reason behind that was right there in front of him. He understood his reasons, he actually considered him a bright and good man, but that didn't stop his anger for not being able to be, well, happy.

"Professor"

"I though I told you I would send a letter letting you know when you could go see Draco… What, in Merlin's name, are you doing here?"

Harry frowned and crossed his arms, for once feeling superior to the man in front of him.

"And what, pray tell, makes you think I came to see you?"

"Desperation, you have always been like that Potter"

"Shows you how little you really know about me then, professor… I came to see Dumbledore actually"

Snape was left silent, though his eyes said that if Harry didn't hurry and went upstairs quickly he would be in pain. Snape smirked when he felt the young man go in a hurry, he loved to still be able to scare others with just a look, even blind his eyes still inspired fear. The man continued his way out of the castle with a small smile on his lips.

-.-.-

Dumbledore was waiting, he had seen Harry from his window and his intuition told him the man finally had come to see him. However, the headmaster was not happy, he also feared that whatever news Harry was about to tell him would no be good. The old man closed his eyes and conjured two cups of tea and some pastries, hoping that for once his former student would accept them.

"I hope everything is alright Fawkes, I don't want to hear about more sadness in that boy's life"

He heard the knock and opened the door magically.

"Please come in Harry…"

"Thank you Headmaster"

Dumbledore smiled and pointed one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Please take seat Harry, and there's no need to call me professor… You are not a student anymore"

"Thank you, and I prefer too keep the title… I don't think I can call you by your name, I'm sorry"

It was not that he didn't want to, but he had called Dumbledore that for so long that he was used to it.

"I understand Harry… Would you like some pastries and tea?"

Harry was about to say no, but decided that since it would be the last time they would see each other, it wouldn't hurt to indulge the man.

"Yes, thank you"

It was impossible not to feel the tension in the air, and Dumbledore knew that what Harry was going to say was not good. He poured the hot tea and served him a plate with pastries, once he was finished he sat back and looked him.

"I know your life is no one business now, and I completely agree with that, but I can't stop myself from asking what happened to you these last two years… I was worried"

"I know, and I'm sorry for troubling you, but as I said before, I had my reasons… Those reasons changed not long ago and I came back…"

Harry took a sip of his tea and lowered his cup, looking at the clear brown liquid inside of it.

"Actually professor… I came because I need your help with something, once again I can't tell you all my reasons behind my actions… So I need you to trust in my judgment, I'm not a child anymore this is my life and I chose to live it this way… I just need your knowledge with some special spells"

Dumbledore stayed silent for a moment, pondering if he should ask for more information or just give the man what he was asking for.

"Harry, I know I am not your father, I don't want to even try to be… But I feel that it is somehow my duty to see for your safety. You are a man now I will not deny that fact, but I can not stop myself from worrying. The way you talk, I have this feeling that I will never see you again"

"Because that is exactly what is it going to happen professor… That is the reason I came here, because I need your help with translation spells, I could not think of any other who could help me with that"

Harry felt guilty when Dumbledore's face fell in sadness, it was not his intention to hurt the man, but he was not going to explain further, Draco's life was in stake and he would not let Dumbledore interfere with that.

"I can Harry, but I would like to understand why do you feel the need to leave… Leave everything and everyone behind"

"Because it is necessary… My presence here is a problem for a lot of people, and because I need to separate myself from the boy who lived, I can't do that here"

It was a lie, at least in part, but Dumbledore noticed anyway, though he wouldn't ask anymore questions, if Harry felt the need to lie then, for once, he wouldn't intrude.

"I see… Just please do not let yourself get lost during your quest… Lest us know about you, just to know that you are doing alright"

"I will write professor, this time I am not escaping"

Dumbledore smiled, feeling a bit more relieved that this time Harry would not disappear, he moved his wand and a bottle with a deep blue liquid was levitated from one of his shelves, he took the bottle and gave it to Harry.

"This potion will help you, just put three drops on your tongue and say once word in the language you want to use, the potion will automatically translate everything you say to that language and you'll be able to hear everything they say in English"

"Thank you very much professor…"

"One last thing Harry…"

Harry noticed that the smile had disappeared and wondered what else could put Dumbledore in that state, he would have never suspected the words that would come from that mouth.

"If you have the chance, please try to visit Malfoy Manor…"

Harry's eyes opened wide and the shocked expression on his face told Dumbledore that maybe Harry knew more than he thought.

"Why would I need to do that?"

Dumbledore decided to indulge Harry and pretend that he didn't notice.

"There's a friend of yours living there, and I think young Mr. Malfoy would somehow appreciate the visit"

Harry frowned, so Dumbledore knew about Draco's condition and was unable to do anything to help him, but he decided to go on with his farce.

"I don't have any reason to visit Malfoy professor, he was not my friend, not even an quittance… And I don't really want to see anyone else, I'm leaving and I don't need more people trying to stop me"

"I see, I hope you change your opinion tough, I really think Mr. Malfoy would welcome you in his house…"

This was not good, and Harry decided not only to leave the office as fast as he could but also to go to the dungeons and talk with Snape. He stood up and used a sealing charm to prevent the liquid to spill out from it, he then put it inside the bag he was carrying.

"Thank you for your help professor Dumbledore, I can't stay any longer I still have a lot of things to do before I leave… And you may want to visit the ministry in a few days, I will give a press conference before leaving… There are some things I want to clarify before I go"

With that he took his leave and went out closing the door behind him, leaving a very impressed Dumbledore inside.

-.-.-

Harry went down to the dungeons as fast as he could and knocked the door to Snape's office, just to see Remus open it and no Snape inside.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with Snape, Remus this is really important"

"What is so urgent that you feel the need to bother me again, Potter?"

Harry turned on his heel and felt relieve to see Snape again, he was in a hurry and needed to do more than he thought.

"Dumbledore knows about Draco's state, he actually asked me to go visit him… I said there was no reason for me to go there, but he insisted… You said he didn't know anything, professor!"

Snape's expression told him the man was also surprised, and the frown that came later said even more.

"That meddlesome man…"

Snape sat down behind his desk and closed his eyes, thinking carefully about the whole situation.

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, just that there was a friend of mine living in Malfoy Manor and that I should go visit Draco"

"For the time being we will not do anything, as I told you before Potter, you will receive a letter… It seems the headmaster doesn't know that much, if that is the case then is better that way, if that is not the case… We will take care of that when the time comes, no before"

Harry understood, if they did something now Dumbledore would get suspicious, he clearly didn't know that much, or he wouldn't have asked Harry to go, but they could never be sure.

"I'll take my leave then, professor, Remus…"

Before they could say anything Harry left in a hurry, he wanted to catch the next train but before he wanted to say good bye to Hagrid and pay a visit to Minerva McGonagall, whom he had a deep respect for. Snape and Remus stayed silent for a while, but Snape knew Remus wouldn't stay that way for too long.

"You should have told him Severus, Draco was quite clear in his orders… I know you don't like it, but you can't deny him his wish, besides, I agree with him… Harry's presence is exactly what the potion needs to do its job properly-"

"I know"

Snape cut him right away, yes he knew he just couldn't get the will to do it, he would leave that to Charlie, just being there to give more weight to the young Weasley's words.

-.-.-

Ron was now fully working with the Cannons, but Hermione was the one with over stress, after all, she was the one trying to control two very stubborn women, her mother and her future mother-in-law.

"No, no, no… Roses are too cliché, and I think the invitations would look more elegant in dark blue with silver writing"

"But roses are the best for these occasions, and red and gold would mark their Gryffindor side!"

Oh yes, this would take a long, long time to sort out, clearly trying to get together a muggle and magical view of a marriage was something that seemed to require an engineer, or something.

"Mom, Mrs. Weasley… Actually Ron and I wanted to merge both celebrations, a bit of each side… Besides, there will be muggles that will come from my side of the family… We want to honour both sides without exposing either"

The two looked at her as if she had two heads and then continued with their discussion, Hermione sighed and continued trying to make them understand that it was her wedding and that she and Ron wanted to decide what would be done and what not. On the other side Arthur and Mr. Granger were actually getting along quite well, Hermione's father was pretty happy talking about dentist things and Arthur was more than eager to hear all about it.

_At least I don't have to deal with those two also…_

Fred and George were quite happy drinking juice and eating popcorn watching the two women argue and Hermione trying to placate them in vain. But they knew that the apparent peace would not last too long, there was not too much time left for Harry to leave and that was a heavy burden over everyone's back.

"George, do you think we could kidnap those two?"

"Oh, we definitely could… Though, I don't want to face Harry, Malfoy and Snape though, I don't think that would go very well"

They both sighed at the same time, knowing there was really nothing they could do, and this wedding would also bring the shadow of those who were not there anymore. They still mourned the lost of Ginny and Percy, and they knew they would for a long time, maybe they would never stop.

-.-.-

As Draco had instructed her Pansy had taken the papers to the lawyer and had watched his every move, and once all the signatures had been completed she had returned to the house. Now all of the Malfoy state belonged to Draco, and in the future to whomever he got married with. She knew that Draco was trying to get everything in order for when he woke up and if everything went the way he wanted, to persuade Harry to go live with him. On the other hand, Charlie had left, he had a task and needed to get ready to get into an argument with Harry over what was right and what was wrong, and maybe also try to convince him to help him kill Snape.

Pansy looked out the window and sighed, Draco had told her once, that her heart was just too much of a Hufflepuff for her own good, she had kicked him but knew he was right, she had been living for only a few days with the man and had already fallen for him.

"Pans, he'll come back…"

"Not to me… He's not here for me, or Draco… He's here for Harry"

Neville stood next to her and offered her a hot cup of tea, she accepted but didn't look at him.

"He came here because of him, but it doesn't mean he's blind or unable to like someone else. He's in love with Harry, yes, but he also knows there's nothing there for him. However, he's not closing himself to a new relationship"

"I guess I understand why Blaise loves you so much… You're an angel Nev"

"Nah, I'm just a lion with a nice temper"

She smiled and turned her head to look at him.

"More like a cub I would say… You can be all fluffy and cute, but you can also bite very hard"

"Do not call me cute, remember what happened the last time Blaise called me that"

"And that's why I say you can bite pretty hard"

She laughed softly and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"You better not be trying to steal my boyfriend Pansy…"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it… He's not colourful enough"

They laughed and continued with their talk, not noticing the small smile that appeared for a moment on Draco's lips. The blonde had been reacting from time to time, but it had always been unnoticed movements. The three of them turned at once when they heard the door open and hurried towards the entrance, but for once Snape was not the one to enter the house, Remus was alone and they understood what that meant.

"Tomorrow"

There was no need to say more, and suddenly they all felt scared and dreading the day, it was the moment they had been waiting for two years but the circumstances took a lot of happiness out of it. Remus closed the door behind him and once inside accepted the cup of tea Pansy offered him, unnoticed to them Draco's fingers were gripping the armrests of the wheelchair tightly.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you three about… Do not interrupt me and please understand and accept ok?"

Those words were what they feared the most every time they got together, they always meant more problems for Draco and Harry, but stayed silent and let him continue.

"As you may know already Ron Weasley is now working for the Chudley Cannons, and I'm sure you know how that came to happen… Harry will announce his presence back in England soon, he has already been seen by many and there is no way out of it, so he decided to do it his way"

Once again Draco's hand tightened on the armrest, Lupin didn't notice neither did the other three.

"He will announce the date as soon as he is sure Malfoy's alright, I'm sure he wants him to hear what he has to say…"

"He'll leave right after that isn't he?"

"I think so"

Just then they noticed the movement over Draco's side, the armrest was broken and Draco's fingertips were bleeding.

"Draco!"

Pansy was the first one to get to him, soon after her was Remus and the other two men.

"This is not good… He said he could keep some of his consciousness even during this state"

"He broke his fingernails, that's why he's bleeding… Neville, go get something to clean and stop the bleeding"

Neville nodded and left quickly, Remus stood up and took some floo powder, they had decided to connect the two fireplaces in case something happened, but had never used it.

"I must get Severus, things could get out of hands if we don't do anything now"

Neville came back with some potions and cotton, just in time to see Remus disappear in green flames.

"The time has finally come"

"That's right Nev, and now I'm more scared than before… I fear Draco's reaction"

At that comment dull grey eyes turned slowly to look at his friend, Blaise understood the look, even though the eyes didn't really say much.

-.-.-

"Severus!"

"What?!"

Remus opened the door to the lab and saw Snape smelling the potion, surely verifying the state of it, and the frown on his face said he was not amused with being interrupted.

"We must start the procedures now, Draco is more aware of his surroundings than we thought. I don't have the time to explain things right now, you must go and fetch Harry as soon as possible"

Snape turned his face towards his lover and his frown deepened.

"The potion's not ready yet, it still needs ten hours to be completed…"

"And you will need all the time you can get to bring Harry with you, for Merlin's sake Severus! If we don't hurry all this hard work will be in vain and we may lose Draco!"

It was the first time Remus talked about Draco as someone who affected him too and called him by his first name, that alone told Snape that the man was not being paranoid or exaggerated.

"Very well Remus, I will go for Potter, you keep an eye on this… I can not accelerate the process but we can start preparing Draco"

"Good"

Snape turned his head towards Remus one last and then left the lab, got his cloak and left the office. He hurried upstairs and then out of the castle, he needed to leave Hogwarts to apparate. Once he reached his destination he concentrated and left.

-.-.-

Harry was outside, he had finally come back from his short trip and was now talking with Charlie, the man had told him about staying in Malfoy Manor, Harry had understood and actually thanked him. However when he had mentioned about Harry going to the manor too this one had refused, so they started arguing and were quite surprised when they heard and saw Snape appear almost in front of them.

"What the… Professor?! What are you doing here?!"

"There's no time to explain things, I need you to get your things and come with me… You too Weasley"

They didn't need much more of an incentive, the tone said clearly this was not a false alarm. Harry hurried into the burrow and soon came back with his backpack Charlie didn't need anything, since he already had his things there.

"What's wrong? What happened to Draco?!"

"No time to explain anything Potter, just grab this and hold in tight"

He had taken an empty box of chocolates out of his robes and extended it for them to hold onto it, the portkey soon had taken them to Malfoy Manor's back yard, which had clearly seen better days.

"Come inside, we must start the preparations right now"

"Professor!"

This time was Harry's tone what put them on alert.

"What Potter? We can't waste time!"

"And I want to know what the fuck is wrong!"

Snape had to control himself before he strangled Harry, the man always found a way to provoke him.

"The potion must be administrated tomorrow, for that we need to prepare Draco before he takes it… And, he somehow asked for you to be here, now shut up and come with me!"

Charlie decided to just stay silent step aside, he was quite comfortable with being ignored, Harry was fuming but followed anyway, reminding himself that this was for Draco not him. Once they were inside Harry had to stop his urge to go and embrace the other man, from this point on Severus was the one who would give the orders.

"Pansy, how is his state?"

"Normal, but depending on what you say he will react or not"

"I see"

Snape motioned them to go out of the room and to the usual one where they always held meetings, Snape put a silencing charm and turned to look at them.

"Potter you will stay here for a while, but do not touch him.. You may talk to him but be careful if you see that he starts getting too agitated stop and leave the room till he has calmed down"

Harry nodded, at least he would be close to Draco, if only for a few hours once he knew the man was alright he would go with the conference and then leave the country, he had finally decided to start on France, probably would go to Italy next, from there he didn't know, he had a large amount of money and wouldn't have to worry for a long time about it..

"I will come back tomorrow and we will administrate the potion, Draco will be weak and since he had not used his legs for a long time probably won't be able to walk for a while. Don't let him use his magic too much, he has a great amount of it accumulated and could be dangerous, take him outside and make him practice again"

They all nodded, this would be hard but it meant Draco was going to be back to his normal self, or at least as normal as someone could after going through so much. Snape stood up and the rest followed suit, they entered the other room and Snape noticed the boy getting a little bit more relaxed.

"I am going now, I will be back tomorrow to give Draco the potion, please transfigure the couch into a bed, it will be more comfortable for him that way"

With that Snape took some floo powder and left, Harry stood there looking at Draco and felt suddenly lost, he didn't know what to do, what to say or how to say it.

"Potter, just talk to him I don't think it really matters what you say, as long as you say something"

Harry let his body fall on an armchair close to Draco and sighed.

"Draco?"

It was like someone had thrown cold water over his body, he tensed and then relaxed and then tensed again. He tried to open his eyes but his body was not responding, one tear rolled down his cheek and he was shaking a bit.

"Please calm down Draco, you don't have to force yourself to say anything… Just hear me out ok?"

The nod was too soft, but it was there.

"Tomorrow everything will be ok, it will be hard but I know you can do it…"

Draco had stopped shaking and just closed his eyes, letting Harry talk and feeling more relaxed hearing his voice.

"Once you are ok, I would like you to do me a favour… I know I don't have the right to ask you anything, but I would like it if you accepted"

Before Draco nodded Harry continued his explanations.

"Well, I would like you to go to the ministry, you see, I will give a press conference… And would really appreciate it if you were there to hear it, I want you to see and hear that moment, you deserve to be there"

The other four watched the 'reunion' with saddened expressions for they knew what would happen right after that conference. As they saw it Snape didn't really understand and Harry was completely mistaken. Draco would be lonely, he wouldn't be able to be completely happy.

"Lately I've heard things I feel awful for not knowing before, things that should be known by others too"

He wanted to touch him, to grab his hands and never let go, to embrace him and stay that way for the rest of his life. Draco's face contorted in pain and Harry knew he should leave for the moment, for the man he loved was struggling against the curse, he would come back later and would start again.

"Rest Draco, I'll come back later"

He stood up and left the room in a hurry, he also needed to calm down or he wouldn't resist the rest of the time. Neville went with him and Pansy got closer to her friend, Charlie and Blaise went to prepare to eat and get some coffee done too, it was late and they needed to be awake till the moment Snape came back with the potion.

"Don't worry Draco, he'll come back… Come, I think is better if you lay down again"

She helped him to get back in his original position, he didn't oppose and actually was grateful for being more comfortable.

"Go…"

She was startled by his soft voice, it clearly was difficult for him but Pansy understood that Draco had been right, he needed Harry here to finally get rid of the damned curse.

"Go? You want me to leave?"

"No…"

And she understood, and felt terribly sad for it, for Draco knew what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry Draco… Things should be different, but sometimes the situation just won't allow it"

He closed his eyes and turned his face to the other side, not wanting her to see him cry again, he felt weak and completely out of character. He wanted to scream, to get up and go to Harry, to hold on to him and never let go.

"But you know what? I have this feeling that at the end, things will just get better… Sometimes you just have to be patient and wait"

Draco felt a little more relieved, Pansy may not be aware of it, but when she had a 'feeling' she usually was right, and he put all his hope right then into that thought.

-.-.-

"Harry?"

"This is just too much Neville…"

Neville had followed Harry and Blaise had followed Neville, the man handed him two cups of hot coffee and then went back to the kitchen to help Charlie. Neville approached his friend and gave one of the cups to him.

"I know, but it's just for a few more hours… He's going to get better"

"And I'll have to leave right after that… I don't know what he feels for real, I trust Pansy yes, but there's nothing like hearing it from his own lips… Besides, even if he does feels something for me, then leaving will hurt him"

Neville took a sip of his drink and looked up, they were in the backyard, it was quite late and the sky was clear.

"It will, but is these kind of things the ones that makes you stronger… No matter what Snape says I believe that you two will be together at the end"

"That's why I like you so much Neville, you always try to see the positive side of everything"

"It's better than letting depression take over you, is always better to see the glass half full"

"Very true…"

They stayed silent then just watching the stars and thinking about the past, the present and the future.

-.-.-

"Why don't you go to him?"

"Because I'm not the one he needs right now… Neville is a friend, I was his lover and he knows I still feel something for him"

Blaise finished cutting the tomatoes and was now washing the lettuce, they had sent the house-elves to the other side of the mansion and told them to not get close to this part. With them it was more than enough and he would be damned if didn't know how to prepare something edible by himself.

"I know, not everyone would get into the house of his rival to help him get better and give him the chance to get back with the one they love… But now that you have given up on him it is time to think about yourself, you love him very much, that cannot be denied, but you also deserve to be happy"

"Believe it or not, I am happy… You didn't see him when I took him away that day, for a man who had always been so strong and determined he was completely devastated and defeated… As he saw it, he had just lost everything, nothing was important to him anymore… I never told him, but the moment I told him Malfoy was alive I saw his face get a light I never saw before, if giving up to him can bring that back then I'm very happy to do it"

Blaise had stopped and was looking at Charlie in awe, the man was something you wouldn't find that easily.

"You will be happy Charlie, that I can promise you… Your kind is not that easy to find, Merlin knows it took me a long time to find one, I don't deserve Neville but he still stayed with me"

"You should get more faith in yourself then, you're not a bad person"

Blaise smiled and continued with his job.

"No, but I'm not a nice person either I can be very mean when I want to and hurt people with just some few words… Neville is different, he confronts his battles in a completely different way"

"Differences are what makes a relationship work at the end, take my parents for example… My mother can be so protective that it can actually get to your nerves, but my dad is really permissive sometimes, so they complement each other perfectly… The same goes to you two"

He put the vegetal aside and looked for a knife to start cutting it, while Charlie prepared the bread with mayonnaise and mustard.

"Well, I always though that was the reason Draco felt so attracted to Harry, they kind of represented two completely opposite sides… Even after we turned our backs to our parents and fought for the light, we still were different"

"See? So do not think you don't deserve Neville, you are a good man, you're just not a Gryffindor"

They actually laughed, continuing their preparations and talking about houses and other things.

-.-.-

Hermione was happy, she was going to get married and her fiancée had got something he had always wanted. However she was worried, Remus had visited them a while ago and told them about Draco's situation and that Harry was staying at Malfoy Manor for the time being. She knew what that meant and didn't know what to do, it was not something she could fix just visiting the library and the impotence of not being able to do anything was eating at her. Ron had seen her in that state and had embraced her and now the two of them were resting on his bed and trying to understand how did everything got so complicated so fast.

"There's something I still don't get…"

"About what?"

She sighed but didn't move from where she was, Ron was laying down and had her head over his chest, and was caressing her hair softly.

"Malfoy's condition… I mean, that curse is not useful during a battle… Why someone would do something like that during a moment like that?"

"Who knows… Revenge? Maybe they suspected he would come back alive from battle… Somehow"

She closed her eyes and grabbed one his hands on hers.

"Then the question is who?"

"There is a lot of people who would have liked to see him suffer like that Hermione, Malfoy was not the nicest person during school… He did do a lot of things that would surely grant you a few enemies"

"But in that case, they could have used the battle… You know, to kill him"

Ron understood her point, but he saw it in a different way.

"As I see it, death would have been too quick… This way he would suffer, and as you told me, the curse usually ends in death, I think this way is much more sadistic and horrible. In his place, I would prefer death to go through that"

"Are you feeling sorry for him Ron?"

"No, but Malfoy, even though he is a bastard, did fought for the light… I must admit that much, and now that we know what really happened, well, he was ready to kill his own father to protect Harry… He's a bastard, but not **that** much of a bastard"

"So, then again we have no answer… A Death Eater would have killed him, and he did prove his allegiance to us during battle, then who?"

Ron didn't answer, he had a theory but it was just too wrong, he didn't want to believe that someone who fought for the light could be that twisted and dangerous.

TBC 

And the mystery still remains… Mwahaha… Ahem, anyway, hope you liked this chapter too. Please let me know what you think about it through that nice little button at the end of the page!

Thank you all for your previous comments and I'm very grateful for giving this fic a chance!

See you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language. **All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so now he has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud! Now I own nothing but the story T.T

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

Harry had spent the whole night next to Draco, he would talk to him form time to time and write a letter in between those times. Only five more hours and Draco would be taking the potion, the thought of finality that action came with scared him shitless.

_Guess the end is getting close… I wonder… Will I really be able to just stay away?_

He had preferred not think of it, but now it was impossible, and he felt his heart breaking slowly as each hour passed. The sky was starting to get clearer and he calculated it would six in the morning more or less; he would need to wake Draco up and get started with preparations.

"Here Potter, I'm sure you need it"

He had been so immersed in his thoughts that he had not heard Pansy get into the room; he smiled weakly and accepted the coffee she offered him.

"Thank you"

Pansy sat on the bed next to Draco and moved some strands out of the blonde's face.

"You don't really need to go you know? Snape can't really stop you form staying"

"He can"

She looked up at him startled, not really understanding why the man had such a strong power over Harry. Not because he was the 'saviour' of the wizarding world, but because he was a strong person.

"How come? This is just a verbal agreement isn't it?"

"It isn't… I made a wizard's pact with him, it's magically based and cannot be broken unless both parties agree to it"

Her expression passed from surprised to furious in an instant.

"You really are a stupid one… So is he"

"You don't understand Pansy… This is how it must be"

She stood up and clenched her fists, not caring if she waked Draco or not, this was just too much.

"You're right! I don't understand! And I don't want to understand such stupidity! This is just hurting everyone!"

"Calm down Pansy, please… For Draco's sake"

"Draco's sake my arse! If you really are worried then stay! For his sake and for Charlie's too!"

He looked at her confused for a moment but finally understood her words.

"I can't do anything for him Pansy… I love him, yes, Charlie was there when I went through the worst moment of my life, but he knows I am not in love with him… And I'm doing this for Draco's sake"

"Charlie is still hurting because of his feelings, but he's learning to cope… What I meant was that you should honour his actions; he stepped aside for you to go to Draco… And as for Draco, what you're doing wont do him any good…"

He turned his face; he wanted to believe her words but it wasn't so easy, he still doubted he could be so lucky, to have the love of his snake.

"I'm sorry Pansy"

"Don't say that to me-"

She was going to keep going but they felt the movement form the bed and turned just in time to see Draco open his eyes. He seemed confused but it was only natural, however when his eyes met Harry's he seemed to get more focused, though also a bit restless.

"Draco?"

"You… Real?"

Harry smiled with a mix of happiness, sadness and nervousness, but nodded at his question.

"Pans?"

"Yes, he is the real one love…"

Her tone had changed completely and her voice was now soft and steady, he smiled and focused on Harry, slowly he moved his arm and stretched it towards Harry.

"Need… to know"

Draco was fighting the curse and was winning, his movements were slow and it was obvious he was struggling with himself, but the fact was that the real Draco was more in charge than ever.

"Take his hand"

"I shouldn't"

Pansy growled and before Harry could do anything she took his hand and forced him to take Draco's, the effect was immediate Draco's eyes opened wide and his whole body tensed, Harry tried to pry his hand out of the grasp but it was too strong.

"Pansy! Help me!"

"No! This is good, it's helping him!"

But for Harry it looked like Draco was in pain, he kept trying to pry his hand but only managed when once again Draco passed out. Pansy helped the boy to get in a more comfortable position and then turned to look at Harry.

"If he asks you to do something you do it! Are we clear?!"

Her tone said it clearly; a lot of physical pain would come if he didn't.

"Now, drink your coffee and stay put… He may wake up again"

Harry nodded and saw how she disappeared into the kitchen.

-.-.-

Snape was ready, he had more than enough potion already bottled and was waiting for Remus to get going, in less than an hour everything would be fine and Draco would be the same as always, he felt tired but mostly he felt sad. He had been waiting but Harry did not do as he expected, as far as he had seen Harry had failed completely and more than just two people would suffer the consequences.

"Severus, it is time"

He turned towards the voice and nodded, Remus took the vial with the potion and stashed it into a protective bag, they took their cloaks and left the office and then the grounds. They had decided to use Thestrals to travel, since broom was dangerous and floo could damage the potion.

-.-.-

Draco had woken up again and was holding Harry's hand for dear life, Pansy and Neville were there ready to help in case Draco got a seizure or got too agitated, Charlie and Blaise were in the kitchen preparing something to eat and getting things ready in the case Draco developed a fever or something. He couldn't take any potion right now and they couldn't perform magic around him either, he needed to be clean from magic as much as he could.

"Draco, please hang on, Snape will be here soon you'll see… Everything will be alright"

The blonde was sweating and was a bit restless but was hanging, his inner fight against the curse was very tiring but he would fight as hard as he could to keep his right mind in place.

"Harry…"

"Yes, I'm here Draco… I'm not going anywhere"

Even though they were there, neither Pansy nor Neville said a word, they wanted Draco's attention completely focused in Harry and would interfere only in case of an emergency.

"Don't… Don't leave"

He knew he was lying, but he needed to keep Draco calmed down.

"I'm not leaving Draco"

He felt his hand being tightly wrapped by him, and tired eyes looked defiantly at him.

"Promise"

He couldn't and so he stayed silent.

"PROMISE!"

Harry turned his face, closed his eyes and fought the tears threatening to fall. Draco moved and sat up on the bed, stressing his body with it but not really caring.

"You MUST!"

"He can't Draco, don't keep asking"

They all turned their faces to look at the owner of the voice, Snape was standing there and next to him Remus was holding the vial with the much needed potion. Draco's eyes, half clouded were looking at him with loathe and Remus was grateful, for the first time, that Snape was unable to see that expression.

"Your fault… Why?!"

Snape didn't answer he just walked carefully towards the bed and taking the vial from Remus hands he gave it to Harry. It was amazing that even blind he still knew what was happening around him.

"You do it Potter, as he is, he will not accept anything coming from me"

"Don't talk… Like I'm not HERE!"

"I'm sorry Draco"

But it was not Harry's apology the one Draco wanted, it was Snape's. Draco, still more or less in his right mind decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Won't drink…"

"What?! Draco you have to!"

He shook his head; they were forcing him to do this, to behave like a toddler who would throw a tantrum because he was not getting what he wanted.

"Only… If you… **Promise**"

And Harry decided that he would treat Draco like the child he was pretending to be, so he opened the vial and took a large amount in his mouth. Now the room was full, everyone looking at Harry's actions, or somehow sensing them in Snape's case.

"Harry…"

He heard his name softly called by Remus but he paid no attention to it, he took Draco by his face and kissed him, forcing him to drink the potion he so much needed. Draco gulped, not having any other choice, he didn't have enough strength in his body to fight Harry and if he was true to himself, he liked it.

"There… Guess now we have to wait… Well, you have to wait"

He sighed, still feeling the bittersweet taste of the potion in his tongue, and stood up. He had not unpacked anything and so was ready to go right away, but he was stopped, Draco's hand was still holding his and wouldn't budge for anything.

"Come on Draco, let me go"

He tried to pry his hand but it was useless, Draco's grip was firm and he now was starting to convulse, Harry forgot about his dilemma and in a flash was next to the blonde.

"What is happening?!"

"He's convulsing, the potion and the curse are fighting each other… Do not release his hand Potter, he needs an anchor"

Harry hated the controlled tone Snape used even in this situation but had no other choice than to obey. Draco's eyes opened wide and turned to look at his, it was impressive how the look in those silver eyes started to change to the clear one everyone knew already.

"Ahhhh!"

Draco had his eyes open and his hand was gripping Harry's, but his mind was not really there. Inside that brain there was a fight, between a realm that never was and one that he didn't want to acknowledge as real. His fake-father overpowered by his real one, his fake-Potter being vanished by the real one, the whole fake world he had been living in was being erased by the one he didn't want to come back to. Then his point of view changed and he wanted to come back to the world in which his father was a bastard and where he had lost two years of his existence.

"The convulsions are subsiding"

"He has won the fight, now he must put some order into his mind"

Draco slowly closed his eyes and his breathing calmed down, soon he was sleeping again and his grip on Harry's hand loosened. The man looked at him, and finally let the traitorous tears fall form their prison. This was the end, Draco was fine and he had nothing else to do there, so he stood up and walked away from the bed, his fists clenched and his eyes red.

"It's over… He's fine"

He was relieved and happy, at least as much as he could given the circumstances. The rest could only watch as how Harry looked at Draco one last time and the left the room. Snape clenched his fists, even though he was happy Draco was finally back he knew happiness was not even close.

"Charlie go get some tea please… We still have to wait till he wakes up"

Charlie nodded, he was shocked by Harry's actions, he knew that man and what he did was just not him.

-.-.-

Kingsley Shakebolt was difficult to surprise, but when someone not announced, who happened to be no other than Harry Potter, entered his office like a wild hippogriff he had a fair reason to be startled.

"Harry… Please knock next time… You scared me"

"I'm sorry"

He sat down and took a parchment from his pocket, putting it over the desk in front of him.

"That is the conference line-up, it will be hold tomorrow at midday"

"Why the hurry?"

"I must be gone before five in the afternoon and I have the feeling this particular conference will be prolonged"

"Gone? Harry why is there any reason for you to leave the country?"

He looked down and sighed, why no one could just simply accept without asking questions?

"There is, but I can't tell you what it is… Leave it at personal reasons"

Shacklebolt sighed but said no more, it was not his right to pry into the man's life.

"You will be missed Harry, a lot of people loves you, not just because of your part during the war but because they actually care for you"

"I know, that's why this time I will keep in touch… I'm not going to disappear the same way I did before, I don't want to make the same mistakes"

The minister nodded and smiled sadly at him.

"I wish you all the luck you can get Harry, and I hope you decide to come back someday"

"I hope that too minister…"

Harry stood up at the same time the other man did it, they shared a hug and then he let Harry go. With one last good bye Harry disappeared in the fireplace, Shacklebolt stayed looking at the empty chair and closed his eyes.

_Are you condemned to never have a normal life Harry?_

With a sigh he set everything in motion to get all ready for the next day, given the little time he was given a lot of people would have to run to send notifications and get aurors to make a schedule for the conference.

-.-.-

"Harry!"

Ron's voice surely was heard in Hogwarts, or at least that was what crossed Harry's mind.

"Hello all, I'll stay just for a while I still have some things to get ready… And I wanted to tell you that Draco finally took the potion"

Ron's good mood vanished at the same time with the others, Fred and George looked at each other with worried expressions and Hermione felt her chest constrict. Molly just gripped her apron tightly, they all knew exactly what those words really meant.

"I… I'll be leaving tomorrow in the afternoon, right after the end of the conference… I've decided to go to Italy… I'll send notice once I get there, and the address"

He wouldn't dare to look them in their eyes, he felt ashamed somehow, for he knew that it was not fair for them.

"You don't have to go Harry"

"He has to mom… It's a wizard's pact"

Molly felt her heart stop for a second, she knew perfectly well what the meant, her eyes were open wide and her hands were shacking. When you made a wizard's pact you signed with your magic and life, if you even though of breaking it the consequences would be disastrous.

"Oh Harry"

Silence reigned in the house for a long moment, all of them processing the reality of the events. For them, a brother and a son was leaving for ever, without any chance of coming back.

"A wizard's pact can be broken"

They all turned to look at George, he was serious which was something quite unusual for the twins.

"It is made through words and words can stop it too"

"Yes, but there must be an agreement form both parties, and we all know that one of those won't accept to it"

Harry said not looking at them but at the fire, with every hour that came he felt every time more depressed.

"I know you will tell us not to do it, but as you know already Harry, we usually do as we want… So, rest assured that we will have a talk with him, and use any method to make him agree"

And Harry knew what Fred mean with that, he wouldn't permit it, he stood up abruptly and in a flash was standing right in front of the two he considered brothers.

"You two will stay as far from Draco as you can! Do not mess with this anymore! It was mi decision too, **I** agreed to it!"

"You may have Harry, but it doesn't mean is right! As I see it you are making a huge mistake!"

"After all that has happened, you really think we will stay put seeing as how you ruin your life?!"

They both were looking at him with defiant eyes, and Harry knew he better warn Pansy and the others.

"Harry, haven't you thought that you may be wrong with your reasoning? That maybe, just maybe, you choose the wrong answer? I've thought about this whole pact thing a lot, about Snape's reasons… I mean, I've been working with the man for a long while now… After hearing him talk, I think that you're not really understanding what he really is trying to do"

They all looked at Hermione with confused looks and even a bit angered at her words.

"Are you taking his side now Hermione?"

"No Fred, I'm just analysing this whole mess from another point of view, one that may have the correct solution for this problem"

Harry was the most confused one, her words stirred something within him and that something planted the seed of doubt in his mind. However, he still thought the right action was to leave.

"Please, just… Just leave it, what is done is done… I have to go now"

He lowered his face and walked to the door, once there he turned and looked at them sadly.

"I'll miss you all and will write as much as I can… I will come back for your wedding guys; I wouldn't miss it for anything… Please take care and…"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to stop his growing need to cry.

"And be happy"

With that, and before anyone could say anything to stop him he closed the door behind him and apparated.

-.-.-

Draco opened his eyes, his mid was completely clear and for the first time it didn't hurt, his body felt very light though, and he knew he would have to need help to move for while. But al that didn't matter, his mind was completely focused in one thing, Harry Potter was leaving.

"Draco!"

He turned his head to see a crying Pansy, she was smiling but it didn't really reach her ears as some would say. Soon there three other people next to him, Blaise, Neville and Snape.

"Hello Pans…"

He tried to smile and it was then when he noticed how tired he was, his face hurt and he could do with a good massage.

"How are you feeling?"

He turned to look at his godfather and just then he really noticed the state of his former head of house.

"You're blind"

Snape frowned but nodded, not wanting to start that topic right then. Draco turned around and noticed the person standing at the kitchen's door, he was not hiding but wasn't completely out either.

"Weasley?"

Charlie looked at him and nodded lowering his eyes right after, Draco's next question was the one they all were expecting.

"Where's Harry?"

It was Charlie the one who answered but he didn't raise his eyes or stepped out of his place.

"Probably at my parent's house, if not then the school… Those are the only places I can think of"

"I don't think he's there Charlie… I know him enough to know that he's nowhere to be found… He's getting ready for tomorrow"

Neville spoke softly but loud enough, they all knew what those words meant, and they affected them all. Snape had to fight against his sudden desire to go look for the man and bring him back, to see Draco smile for once. However, he couldn't do anything of the sort, for it was something Harry needed to see for himself, if he didn't there was nothing Snape could do for them. Draco frowned and pushed the covers back, he wanted to move, to finally leave the bad and the chair and be able to go out and do what they clearly would not do.

"Where's my wand?"

Blaise went to the fireplace and opened the crystal case where they had put Draco's wand, but didn't give it to him right away.

"Draco, don't try to move just yet, your muscles are weak and you need to strength them first"

Draco extended his hand and looked at his friend with determination.

"I will not stay in bed Blaise, I will go to that conference and you will not stop me"

His words were final and they knew there was no way they would stop him, so better if they helped him. Blaise gave him his wand and Draco could feel the warmth extending from it to his own body.

"We will take you there… But please do not push yourself too much right now, it is not safe"

Draco looked at Neville seriously but then smiled softly, he had been an asshole and the man still stayed there with him, even if it was only to stay with Blaise.

"Why do you worry so much Longbottom?"

"Neville… And I worry because I care, after all this time I consider you a good friend, even if you do not"

Draco stayed silent for a moment but soon raised his face and looked at Blaise, smiling at him a bit more truthful.

"You're a lucky bastard Blaise, better take well care of this one… You won't find another like him"

Blaise smiled and nodded getting closer to his lover and putting a hand over his shoulder. Draco once again looked at Charlie and his smile disappeared, he knew why the man had come, but now that everything was fine he didn't understand why he still stayed, though, he wouldn't ask just yet.

"Draco, you should try to rest a little, and eat something… Your body is weak and needs to recover from the fight against the curse"

"I know Severus, but I really don't care that much… I spent these last two years 'resting' from reality, I don't want to stay in bed"

Snape was about to answer him when Draco left the bed and tried to stand alone, he lasted a few seconds but soon collapsed. His legs weren't working right and that frustrated him, it meant he would need to keep using the wheelchair.

"And I would appreciate if you stayed out if this from now on…"

Draco looked at him and even though Snape couldn't see him, he knew perfectly how he was being looked. Draco's eyes showed no hate, but they were sad and angered, not only at him but at the whole situation. He didn't really understand, but knew that Snape had a lot to do with the current state of things with Harry.

"Severus, you are my godfather and I love you the way you love a father, but this is my life…"

He knew Harry was leaving and that Snape had to do with it, he didn't know what he had done or why he had done it though, and that thought made him uneasy.

"And I have lived longer than you Draco, you may not like my procedures but they have a reason… I suggest you not to pursue Potter, or it will be painful for the both of you"

Draco clenched his fists and closed his eyes, he needed to stay calm or he would end saying something that would hurt their relationship too deep to be fixed.

"Pans… Please bring the chair, I want to take a shower"

Snape felt like crying but it was something he would never do in front of anyone. Only one person had seen him cry and that had been Remus.

"I'm leaving now, I will come back tomorrow to take you all to the ministry… Be ready"

With that Snape turned around and left the room, Remus had been waiting outside and soon his steps joined those of the dark professor, soon the front door was opened and closed and they all were left in silence.

-.-.-

"Severus… I am confused"

"That would be a first Lupin… What is it?"

Remus let his body fall on the couch and sighed heavily.

"You… I thought this was what you wanted but you seem even more upset than before"

It really was unsettling for him, he knew Severus Snape more than anyone else but right now the man was a total mystery.

"That is because this is not precisely what I was looking for… I was expecting a very different turn of events"

"And that would be…"

Snape snorted and summoned two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey; he let Remus serve both glasses and took a sip of his.

"Potter doing the right thing… He might be one of the most powerful wizards history has known, but his intelligence can be compared with that of a flobberworm, and the bug probably has more brains than him"

Remus closed his eyes, when Snape started with that kind of insults then things were quite complicated, and dangerous if you were the one at the end of those.

"Maybe if you gave him some kind of direction, or let me do it"

"No, he must find out by himself or it will not work"

The werewolf just sighed again and took a drink from his glass, he loved Harry but if things didn't get better his own life would be quite affected, particularly in the sex department. Snape had been quite distant lately and he knew it was because the time had been getting closer and Harry still had not done what Snape was expecting him to do, and now that Draco had woken up and Harry still had not done the right thing, whatever that was, Snape had become even more recluse.

"Severus… I ask you this hypothetically, but you better give me the right answer… What are you going to do if Harry doesn't get it at all and fails your test"

Snape raised and eyebrow, he knew his lover very well and also knew this was a tricky question.

"I still have not thought about it"

"Does it mean you still have hope?"

Snape juts shrugged, which per se was something he never did, Remus didn't like that answer.

"I'll take your room hostage if you don't find the correct answer to that question Severus, let's see how much do you like to sleep on the couch"

Snape sighed in defeat, for a man as patient and gentle as Remus he could be quite the sadistic bastard. That couch was not comfortable at all, at least not to sleep and he loved his bed, it was exactly how he liked it and it was the only place he could actually sleep well.

"You are being irrational Lupin"

"Go figure, I thought exactly the same about you, now if you excuse me I would like to get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a busy day and it's already past three in the morning"

He didn't say Snape couldn't go with him but the threat was clear in the air, the potion master sighed tiredly and closed his eyes. He asked to whatever god would hear him for Potter to understand, his own life would become an inferno.

-.-.-

Harry woke up, he was staying at a hotel near the ministry; he wanted to be alone and think, Hermione's words still fresh in his mind. His problem was the pact, he knew how those worked and that if he broke it, even in thought he would suffer tremendous pain and cold even lost his magic and his life. But had accepted, he had given his word to Snape and no matter what he felt for the man he respected him.

_What are you going to do Harry?_

He was currently in the bathroom taking a shower, but the hot water did nothing for the knots in his shoulders. He had finished writing what he would say during the conference and prepared himself for the most obvious questions he would be facing, and what to answer to Rita Skitter if she even dared to ask one single question.

He turned off the water and left the tub, wrapping a towel around his hips and drying his hair with the other. He finished drying his hair with a spell and washed his teeth, then combed the messy hair the best he could and finally left the bathroom to get into his pyjamas. His mind though, that was in a turmoil, looking for that hidden part in Hermione's words because there always was a hidden meaning with her.

He let himself fall over the bed, autumn was just starting so the nights were still not that cold. He wondered what would he do from now on, he could always open another repairing store, but that was not really something he would like to do for the rest of his life. Maybe if he tried a hobby, maybe painting or writing.

_The Live and Lies of Harry Potter… Heh, it sounds like something Skitter would write… Better look for a better title._

He had thought about it before, writing a book about his own life, not because he wanted recognition but because he thought some of the things he had gone through could help wizards understand muggles a little bit more. May help to get a better relationship with them and that being a muggle had its pros too. He loved to be a wizard but he also liked a lot of things from the muggle world, and wanted the rest of the wizarding world to know about them and learn how to use them and enjoy them.

He closed his eyes and sighed softly, once again thinking about Hermione's words, that he might be taking Snape's words in the wrong way.

-.-.-

It was morning already, and Ron covered his head with his pillow at the constant noise that was his mother's voice calling his name over and over again. He moaned still sleepy and finally got up.

"I'm awake! Stop yelling please!"

"Then answer the first time someone calls you Ronald!"

He snorted annoyed, he hated when she called him that way, what was worst was that Hermione had gotten used to that. Every time she got mad at him she would call him by his full name.

"Whatever"

He stood up changed and went downstairs, he would eat breakfast and then would go take a shower. That day there was no practice for the Cannons, Harry's conference had been announced and almost the whole wizarding world had stopped its activities. It was amazing how his friend's name could put so many people out of service.

"Come on Ron, we need to get ready there's still too much to do before going to the ministry"

He nodded at Hermione, she had spent the night there and soon they would have to go to her parents' house to get them ready for the trip to the ministry. She had the feeling that her parents would like to hear what Harry had to say.

"I know… I'll go get a shower"

He stood up and left, the twins would be there soon and for once he wasn't scared of it; the two had been so down since the night before that they barely thought about using him as a guinea pig.

-.-.-

"It's everything ready?"

Blaise nodded and helped Draco to get on the chair, there was still two hours for the conference to start but given Draco's state they would have to leave early. They couldn't use brooms neither a portkey, and even though Draco could apparate it was not safe.

"The carriage will take us to the main road, there would be a muggle car waiting for us"

"Muggle Car?"

"Something muggles use to travel long distances, instead of magic they use something called gasoline, we saw that during muggle studies"

Draco nodded not really understanding, he had not taken that class just Neville and Charlie had. Neville just smiled and gave him a green and silver thin blanket for him to cover his legs.

"You'll see, and I have the feeling you'll like it"

Draco raised an eyebrow but shrugged, he didn't think he would like some muggle device when he could easily fly. Maybe not yet but soon he would go back to use a broom.

"Whatever, we better go already"

Blaise looked at Neville and smiled devilish to Neville; he knew Draco better than most and was sure that even if Draco denied it he would like the thing. Pansy sighed and just let it pass a male thing, though she also was for a surprise. They all got into the carriage and parted, the manor was far apart from any village since it had a lot of magic in it and it was not safe for muggles to get close. The trip to the main road was long but nice; the manor was surrounded by a large forest and now that autumn was starting the mix between red and green was beautiful.

"He would like it…"

"Uh? Whom?"

"Harry… He would like to see this, is almost if Gryffindor and Slytherin were merging…"

They stayed silent, the look on Draco's face said a lot without him saying anything, he was really affected by everything that was happening. After his recovery he gave precise and clear orders and he seemed calm and collected, but after what he went through and now knowing what was to come was something really difficult, it was clear he was not as controlled as he let the rest see.

"Slythindor… Or Gryfferin?"

They all turned to look at Blaise, he really looked to be thinking hard about it and the spaced out face he had was too much, they all started laughing hard. Blaise smiled at that, it had been stupid but it had worked out, the mood was not as sad as a moment ago. Charlie knocked the roof of the carriage to let them now they were about to reach the main road. Remus and Snape were waiting for them with the car, it was a BMW X5 Gama 2000 perfect for them given how many they were, it was a light metallic grey and Remus was the one behind the wheel, Snape was waiting for them with the door open.

"Wow… And you said this was called?"

"A car"

Draco looked at the thing amazed, it was really beautiful and he decided he wanted one and that he would make someone teach him how to use it. And it looked fast, even if he didn't know how it moved.

"Here, let me help you"

Blaise and Neville helped Draco out of the chair and into the car, while Charlie took the wheelchair and folded it to put it in the back of the vehicle. So Snape was in the front with Remus, in the back seat were Blaise, Draco and Neville and in the boot with the chair Charlie and Pansy, they weren't in the most comfortable place but it would do. Remus started the car and the faster it went Draco's face turned even more amazed.

"I'll definitely get one of these"

Snape turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't think that's a good idea Draco… It actually scares me, you using one of these"

"More the reason to get one"

He answered with a devious smile, and right then and there they all knew one thing, stay away from the muggle streets.

-.-.-

Harry arrived at the ministry one hour earlier and had been preparing his speech and his answer to possible questions. His mood was not the best, he had been thinking over what to do and what other choice there was.

"Harry?"

He raised his face and looked at Oliver who had just entered the room he was in.

"Yes?"

"You better get ready there's only half an hour before the conference starts"

He looked at his watch and noticed that it was true, it was already eleven thirty.

"Thank you, I'll be there right in time"

Oliver nodded and left, it was clear that Harry wanted to be left alone, he had been quite depressed since he arrived, and he suspected Harry had been feeling like that since a while now. Harry stood up looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed, he used a concealing charm to hide the bags under his eyes and look a bit better. He took his notes and giving the mirror one last look he also left the room.

-.-.-

The conference room was full; two rows of journalists and one Rita Skitter were in the back of the room, leaving the front rows for those Harry cared the most for. The Weasleys were there, also Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and other of his teachers. His friends also were there. But there were six chairs that were still empty, Draco decided not to go to the front, he actually didn't want Harry to see him till the end of the conference, Snape stayed with him and thus Remus stayed with Snape. Pansy and Blaise also decided to stay behind and of course Neville was right next to his boyfriend.

"Good morning to you all, I'm glad to see that there is so many here today... Please be patient, the conference will start soon"

Kingsley had come to the podium and prepared it for Harry to use, he left quickly and once again the noise of murmurs started again. The tension in the air was almost unbearable and the minister knew that they better started soon or there would be problems, especially with the journalists and even more with Skitter. He looked at his watch and once again came to the podium.

"Silence please!"

All conversations stopped and they were now with their eyes fixed to the front.

"We are here today because a friend wants to say something. Harry Potter became a good friend; he is much more than just the man who finished Voldemort. So please respect him and let him talk, he'll answer questions at the end"

With that he left the podium once again and stood to the side, not too close, but close enough to act in case something might happen, there were too many people and it was better to be safe. Harry took a deep breath and then stepped out of the waiting room next the stage, he swore he would have heard a pin drop in that silence. He stood in front of the podium and closed his eyes for a second, when he opened them again his look was full of determination.

"Good afternoon to you all, I am here today to talk about something very important, something that was, it seems, forgotten by many…"

He had lowered his face to see his notes and now he raised it to look at everyone quite serious.

"I am here, to talk about those who I consider the real heroes of the war"

Before he could keep talking he was interrupted by the only person he knew would dare to.

"Mr. Potter, people wants to know about your whereabouts during these last two years I-"

"Mrs. Skitter, if you don't stop now you will be forced to leave the room… As Minister Shacklebolt said, questions will be answered at the end… And I reserve the right to answer or not the questions, be careful on what you ask…"

He looked around, watching all the journalists in the room and continued.

"Remember that there is a reason behind you being given ministry standard parchment and quills…"

He had been quite clear about that, he already had the experience with Rita's special quill and would not repeat the same mistake.

"Now, as I was saying… I decided to stay hidden from the public eye for personal reasons, but I did see how you all focused on me only. Today I will fix that mistake, for I am not a hero and will not tolerate the wizarding world forgetting those who really are"

Rita didn't dare to say anything else, and the rest of the room knew better than to try.

"That night, I got away with just minor injuries… I'm not proud of that, because it was not the result of my skills but instead the sacrifice of many who fought to protect me, because I was 'The Boy Who Lived'"

Those four words were said with disdain and just a few could see the actual hate he felt for them.

"I am here to honour those men a women, people like Justin Finch-Fletchey, Vincent Crabbe, Dean Thomas, Ginevra Weasley, Percy Weasley, Pomona Sprout, Sibyll Trelawney and Narcissa Malfoy, among others… Also, those who died even before the battle, like Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black who died a guilty man when he had never committed a crime, Bertha Jorkins, Amelia Susan Bones and many more… All of them gave their lives to ensure we all got a better future and now they have been forgotten except by their families"

He took the glass of water he had next to him and took a drink, refreshing his throat and then continued.

"Also there are those who suffered permanent injuries during that battle, Ronal Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Alice and Frank Longbottom, cursed during the first reign of Tom Riddle, Gregory Goyle who was used under the imperius curse to kill his best friend… And why not say it, Norbert the dragon too, he helped us when he had no obligation to do so"

He noticed the faces of the public, it was clear that his words had touched them deeply, for some were even crying now.

"All of them are the real heroes of the war, they are the ones who risked and sacrificed their lives, and you all are here now thanks to them. Some of them gave their life directly to protect a loved one, as is the case of Justin Finch-Fletchey and Narcissa Malfoy, both of them threw their own bodies to stop the killing curse to reach those they cared for… Pansy Parkinson was protected by Justin because she was protecting me, for me they both worth more than a hundred of the 'me' you peapole have created. Narcissa gave her life to protect her son and thus gave him the same thing my own mother gave to me the night she died… Protection like no other"

He knew Draco was there but didn't dare to look at him; he had this speech prepared and knew that it would be a shock for Draco to know exactly how his mother had died. Because he wanted the world to know about those people, to know that not all the Malfoys were bad people, that being a Slytherin did not make you a bad person just because.

"Ronald Weasley was hurt with a cursed sword and will never heal completely, he was protecting Hermione Granger, professors Trelawney and Sprout died protecting the students inside the castle, professor Snape was blinded by a curse while protecting people whom still doubted of his loyalty, Blaise Zabini lost an eye fighting fiercely against a troll, also protecting those who were unable to fight anymore… Rubeus Hagrid lost a leg fighting giants four times his size… I could continue but they are too many and we could be here for days"

People didn't laugh, and Harry was glad, it had not been a joke.

"For that reason I decided to finance a memorial for all of those who lost their lives in battle, also I decided to open the Sirius Black ward for special injuries in St. Mungo's for those who need help with their problems… I will also finance the Narcissa Malfoy's house for war orphans, they are the ones who need our help the most. They are only children who need guidance and parents who love them, they are the real victims of the war"

He took another drink of water and looked at the whole room so serious that it was almost scary.

"I ask you people **not** to forget the real heroes, they will forever live in my heart and I hope in yours too"

With that he put down his speech and waited, in a second the sound of applause was almost deafening and he was glad that now they all knew and that they would not forget and would let the rest of the world know the truth. He finally dared to look at Draco's direction and noticed the tears shining with the flashes of the cameras, he felt terrible for the pain the blonde would be going through but also felt glad Draco finally knew how brave his mother had been and the kind of gift he had been given.

"Mr. Potter!"

The applause subsided quickly and they knew it was the time for questions, not really what he wanted to do, but it was something he **had** to do. He nodded towards the man calling him and it was the cue to let him know he could ask.

"Why did you decide to do this now? Why not before?"

Harry smiled sadly but answered anyway.

"Because I am a big idiot, I made the biggest mistake of my life"

And it was clear he was not going to say another word.

"Mr. Potter, as I asked before… Why did you disappear during two years? And why the sudden public appearance?"

"I said it before Mrs, Skitter, there are questions I am not going to answer… Do not keep asking"

Before she could make another question a well known blond and long haired witch was now rising from a chair and looking directly at him.

"You mentioned people you used to dislike very much during school days, but you mentioned them as if they were your friends"

Harry smiled at her and decided to answer, just because it was her.

"Because I finally grew up Luna, and because I could see deeper than the mask they used… I can't say we are friends, but I respect them deeply and if one day I can finally call them my friends, then I will feel the most fortunate man in the world"

"We missed you Harry, I'm glad you're back"

"Thank you Luna, I'm very happy to see you again"

Some of the audience laughed and even applauded, and some were looking at him with a bit of good eyes once again.

"How long will the new ward and the orphanage will be ready?"

"I hope within this year, and I want you people to help in any way you can… They need us now more than ever, especially the children remember that they are our future"

Kingsley smiled remembering the meeting Harry had with him about those subjects, he had come to his office with two folders with all the details about the projects and was more than happy to go on with them.

"Mr. Potter, who are these people you respect so much? And why you do so?"

"They know who they are and I will not expose them to vultures like you Mrs. Skitter"

The witch was feeling every time more and more angered about the man's treatment towards her but knew she could do nothing about it, Hermione still had that piece of information about her animagi form and she knew better than going against Harry now, so she decided to remain silent and do what she could with what he was answering now.

"What are your plans from now on?"

"I will be in constant supervision of the two projects and will help as much as I can aside from donating the money to start them, but I also plan to travel and visit other countries and hopefully learn new things from other wizarding cultures"

"Are you going to give more interviews from now on?"

"No, this is the first and last… This conference's sole purpose was to let the whole world know about those I consider the real heroes"

He looked at all of them and smiled slightly.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today, and I hope to see the news soon in the streets… Take care and good bye!"

With that and before they could react to it he left the podium, Kingsley took his place and managed to make them to focus on him.

"I also thank you for coming today, for those who left things with the aurors please go to the entrance hall to get them back"

With that he also left the podium, Molly was still crying and Arthur could only let her take refuge in his arms. Fred and George were holding hands and just looking down in silence, Ron was being held by Hermione. Bill was with Fleur and their newborn baby, little Percy, the baby was not crying but he could feel the sadness his parents were going through and he also felt the same. Many of the audience, who had also been there during the war were deeply affected by Harry's words and wouldn't move form their seats yet. The journalists, even though they also shared the feeling, left quickly for they had work to do, Skitter was the only one who didn't seem affected. Luna stayed though, since the paper she wrote to was her father's she knew he would not mind if she didn't come back right away.

"Draco?"

The blonde raised his face, his eyes red and tears still fresh in his cheeks and looked at Pansy.

"She sacrificed herself for me, she gave her life to keep mine… And it's my fault for not being more aware of my surroundings, and Lucius' fault for not being the Malfoy he was supposed to be"

"Please Draco don't blame yourself, you couldn't have known"

"Draco"

He turned to his godfather and noticed the great sadness that showed in his face.

"Your mother fought bravely and knew perfectly well the risks, and even knowing she went into battle. Narcissa gave her life to protect her son's and if you start blaming yourself you would be diminishing her sacrifice"

His voice was deep and collected, but Draco knew the man was as affected as he was, for Severus Snape had considered her more than a friend, and that's why Draco was now his godson.

"He said she gave me the same thing his mother gave to him… Protection, what does it mean?"

Snape clenched his fists and claming himself more he kneeled next to Draco, not wanting others to hear them.

"As Lily Potter did, you mother gave her life to protect you, that pure act of love created a strong magical protection… You, as well as him, are protected by pure love Draco, if Voldemort had tried to kill you after that you would have become the new boy who lived… And I think it was that protection the thing that caused your father to miss that night"

Draco had started to cry again, it was just too much.

"I want to go visit her grave, I want to talk with her…"

Pansy nodded and started to move him out of the room, Luna saw them but didn't follow, she actually wanted to see Harry again and so she stood up and went to look for him.

-.-.-

"Malfoy"

Her voice was soft and carried no a bit of anger or hate; he looked at her and dried his eyes preparing himself for a battery of questions.

"Yes Granger?"

She approached to him but Pansy gave her a look that clearly said stop, she did and crossed her arms nervously.

"I just wanted to ask a favour from you… You probably will think I'm insane for asking you of all people to do this, but… Well, I have the feeling that you are the only one who can do this"

He finally calmed himself and looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"And what 'this' could be?"

She looked at him in the eye but instead of hate she found real curiosity and a bit of worry.

"Please stop Harry from leaving, I'm asking you now that Snape is not here because I know he wouldn't permit this… Please, help me"

Draco was speechless, out of al the things she could have asked this was not the one he was expecting.

"Believe me Granger, I don't want him to leave, but he will do so anyway…"

"Please, just talk to him… If you tell him, if you say what he needs to hear…"

Draco knew very well what she was talking about, but it was something just too hard it would break him if Harry decided to leave anyway.

"I can't, he'll leave even if I say it…"

"So there's no way out? You will just let him go? This will destroy you both…"

Draco looked down, he knew very well it would, he loved him and would lose him without saying anything, but there was nothing he could really do.

"Draco"

He looked at Pansy and knew he had lost; he could fight against Hermione, but not against Pansy, even less against both of them.

"She's right Draco, no matter what, you must tell him; do not let him go without knowing… Potter needs to hear it from you; he wouldn't let me or any other tell him about your feelings… There's nothing like hearing it directly from your loved one's lips"

"Pans, he won't stay…"

"You don't know that"

"I heard, I was still somewhat conscious when Lupin talked to you… He's bound by magic"

"Magic that can be undone, come on Draco, Snape is not that sadistic!"

Draco stayed silent, she was right and he knew it, but admitting it out loud was not easy, besides, if Harry still decided to go that would break his heart and there would not be potion which would take him out of his depression.

-.-.-

Luna found Harry in the hall that lead to the Department of Mysteries, she knew him more than people thought and would always find him.

"Harry?"

He looked at her and smiled, her presence always relaxed him.

"Luna, it's so good to see you"

"I'm happy to see you too Harry… It's been a while"

He nodded and looked down at his shoes, he didn't know what to say and he had the feeling that it wasn't even necessary.

"You know Harry… That some of the most vicious creatures don't live in the forests? Most of them live inside those who live in constant remorse… When they stop themselves from doing or saying things that represents the deepest desires of their hearts"

She usually talked that way, and most of the times he never understood, but this time he knew perfectly well what she was trying to say.

"Sometimes those things can hurt people Luna… So I guess is better to keep those creatures well hidden inside"

"That's never an option, for those creatures will end eating you alive… And if those words or actions hurt others then people should look for a way to stop them from doing it… Sacrifice is never easy"

He smiled sadly, and let her get closer and embrace him.

"I've always known, your eyes have always been crystal clear but most of those who surround you don't know how to look at them… Or his for that matter, your eyes and his make the most beautiful combination I've ever seen… Free yourself form your vicious creatures Harry, sacrifice yourself and you'll find what you're looking for"

"It's weird, how confusing you can be and how easy it is to understand you Luna…"

She let him go and smiled at him happily.

"My boyfriend said the same to me once, right after that he proposed…"

"Lucky man that one…"

"Don't change the subject Harry…"

He looked towards the doors to the place where he saw his godfather for the last time and then closed them.

"I am already doing it, and it will not give me what I really want…"

"You're not doing it Harry, that's why it hurts so much, because the real sacrifice is not the one you think… Don't think with your head, think with your heart and you will find your answer"

He looked at her confused, for him leaving was the hardest thing he could do, because it would hurt too much, because he loved him just too much to let him go.

"I have to go Harry, I do need to start writing my article, dad won't be happy if I don't finish it in time…"

She took his head in her hands and kissed him softly in his forehead, she was smaller than him and had to stand on her tiptoes. Once she did that she let him go again and started walking away, and before she turned on the corner of the hall she turned around to look at him one last time.

"By the way, you are expected to be at my wedding… Three weeks from now, and wear bright happy robes!"

With that she left, leaving him even more confused than ever, between Hermione's words and now Luna's he was starting to think that he really might have made a mistake. He sighed and started to go back, there was still a bit of things he needed to do before leaving and he was running out of time.

-.-.-

Draco was at the entrance of the Ministry, next to the fountain and waiting for Snape and Remus to come back, he wanted to go home as soon as possible and just got o sleep, and if he was lucky never woke up. He turned his wheelchair exasperated ready to go back and fetch the two, he never expected to get face to face with Harry, well, not really face to face but that was not the problem.

"Malfoy..."

"Potter"

They stayed in silence, just looking at their eyes, so immersed in it that none of them noticed that Snape, Remus, Pansy and the others had already arrived. Snape was about to go and interfere but Remus stopped him.

"They need to talk Severus, do not make things worse than they are"

"That was not my intention, but the pact will affect Potter if he doesn't get away from Draco now"

"He knows that already"

And for a moment Snape smiled, not in a cruel way but in satisfaction. They stayed away, waiting and praying for things to go the right way.

"I'm glad to see you are ok, I was worried…"

"Why would you be? We're supposed to hate each other isn't it?"

Harry stayed silent, clenching his fists feeling lost and not knowing what the right thing to do was.

"I don't hate you then… As I said before, you are a hero and I respect you"

"And what if I told you I fought for my own benefit?"

"You still fought for the right thing, and lost more than I did…"

Draco frowned and felt angry for not having his wand; he still needed to get rid of the excess of magic in his body.

"That's what I hate the most about you… You decide things on your own, for once in your life ask before getting your own conclusions… Why don't you ask me more, why don't you yell at me for being egoistic?! Why don't you tell me what you really want to say?!"

He stayed silent for a moment, he couldn't look at him in the eye and he was starting to feel the effects of the pact. His body hurt and he was feeling dizzy.

"Because that will hurt both of us Malfoy… I am about to leave, I don't want to leave feeling angry…"

_I don't want to leave having the expression of pure hatred on your face in my mind._

"Well, too bad, because I don't fucking care… Say what you really want to say, as I said before I am an egoistic bastard, I don't care if you don't want to leave feeling angry or sad or depressed… Just say what you need to say and be done with it!"

Finally Harry looked at him in the eyes and he couldn't stop himself.

"I love you"

And before Draco could tell him anything Harry started walking away from him, Draco managed to react finally and yelled at him, not caring that there was people hearing also. The entrance hall was empty, just those close to the two boys were there.

"Bastard! Coward! Fucking retarded Gryffindor!"

He started to follow him as fast as he could in his chair and managed to catch him right when he was getting into one of the fireplaces. He looked at him in the eye and as serious as he could manage he answered him.

"Just so you know, scar-face, I feel the same… You fucking asshole!"

And Harry disappeared between the green flames, Draco turned around with shi chair and looked at Pansy.

"Pans! Take me home"

And it was all he would say, she approached him and knew that no matter what they said he would manage to get someone to apparate him back home, so it was better if she did it rather than an estranger.

**TBC**

Thank you for your reviews people, those are the fuel I need to keep going... Yes, I'm bribing you all, review and you may have another chapter soon... Mwahahaha!!!

As you all can see now the story is getting nearer and nearer to its end, I hope to satisfy your taste and if I didn't, then I'm sorry, this was my idea from the start :p

Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language. **All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so now he has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud! Now I own nothing but the story T.T

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

Harry found himself in the middle of his old apartment, it was already empty and just the things he would be taking with him laid there in the middle of what it used to be his living room. But he would not move, Draco's lasts words still resounding clear in his ears 'I feel the same' it was so overwhelming that he couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything. He let himself fall down and it was like that how Charlie found him half an hour later.

"Should have looked here first…"

Harry looked at him and his eyes filled with tears not really knowing what else to do, he was lost.

"If you plan to leave you better start now Harry, there's no way I will lie to my family again"

The tone of Charlie's voice made him react a bit, his friend was being cold to him, something that had never happened before not even when he had mistakenly called someone else's name during sex.

"Charlie I…"

"You what Harry? You're sorry? You don't know what to do? You want to stay but you will leave anyways? You finally got the answer you wanted but you will escape once again and now you want my help and understanding?"

He took the man by his arm and forced him to stand up, his grip was firm and his expression was completely serious, Charlie Weasley was mad.

"Well, this time I won't help you Harry… I do not feel sorry for the time we spent together, but I am sorry I stayed silent and did nothing. I won't make the same mistake twice, if you want to go then go, but be sure I will not be your secret keeper"

"You know I can't stay… But I'm not asking you to help me Charlie, just to understand"

"Well, I don't want to…"

He turned to his friend and grabbed his other arm, looking at him directly in his eyes.

"You're making a mistake, at the end you didn't understand and now more than one person will pay for that… You're definitely the most stupid person I've ever known, and Merlin helps me, for once I agree with Snape"

Now that he was sure Harry was fine and there was nothing else he could do, Charlie got into the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder he disappeared.

-.-.-

As the wards that surrounded Hogwarts the ones that protected Malfoy's manor wouldn't let people apparate inside them, and you only could use the floo line if there was an authorized connection, so Draco and Pansy apparated just were they had taken the muggle car to go to the ministry.

"Are you alright Draco?"

"Yes… Please give me my wand Pans, I can continue from hereon, I want to be left alone for a while"

She hesitated but gave him his wand at the end, there was no use trying to force Draco into doing something he didn't want to do, more now that he was fully recovered. She saw how his friend used a simple movement charm on the chair and started his way up to his own house.

"Guess… I'll keep being around…"

She said in a very low voice and then apparated away, she, for once since all the problems started, wanted to be selfish and wished for a chance to be happy. She wanted to follow Charlie back to Rumania and learn the art to breed and take care of Dragons.

-.-.-

He was ready, he had done everything he thought he should have done and now was the moment to leave. He mounted his broom, used his invisibility cloak and also used a disillusionment charm so no muggles would see him flying over the city. With one last sigh he hit the floor and went into the air, he would fly fast at first once he had left the city and populated places, he would slow down.

'For those creatures will end eating you alive… look for a way to stop them from doing it…'

Luna's words were still sounding clearly in his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about them since the very moment she said them.

'Sacrifice yourself and you'll find what you're looking for… it hurts so much, because the real sacrifice is not the one you think…'

That was the problem, he was doing a sacrifice, he was leaving the man he loved most than anything in the world.

'_Think with your heart and you will find your answer'_

And those words made him think about what Hermione had said to him also bothered him, and finally what Charlie said.

'_You're making a mistake… At the end you didn't understand…'_

"Sacrifice"

He had been so immersed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the path he had taken while flying and when he looked down and noticed the forest he was flying over he lowered the speed, till he had stopped completely. He was just about 200 feet over Malfoy Manor and his eyes were now fixed on the person in front of the entrance. Draco was fumbling with his wand, clearly trying to get his magic to work and open the door.

"Draco"

He whispered the name softly, from the distance he couldn't hear what the blonde was saying to the door, but he looked quite upset. However all that didn't matter, because inside Harry's head all the pieces fit together finally and he understood what he seemed to be supposed to do.

"Man… I am the biggest idiot in the world…"

He turned his broom and started to descend, and then he felt it, the pain that was to come when you went against a wizard's pact.

"Whatever happens… I'll leave it all to chance"

And right after those words he lost control of his broom and fell rapidly towards the ground.

"DRACO!"

The Slytherin looked up in surprise and after the initial shock of what he saw he reacted by instinct, his wand forgotten on the floor and his hand extended towards the falling man. His magic was released and the force of it helped to slow Harry's fall, it didn't stop him, but it gave Draco time to make full use of his strength and leaving the chair he managed to catch Harry in time before he crashed against the hard ground of the entrance.

"Harry!"

Even though the speed of the fall had been lowered he still fell hard and Draco fell back with Harry in his arms, the problem was that the contact only created Harry to be in even more pain.

-.-.-

Snape felt the change immediately, even though he couldn't see his eyes opened wide and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Go faster Lupin, it seems to be that the idiot finally understood… I must be there as soon as possible"

Even though Snape had never told Remus what was the thing Harry had to understand, he could see the urgency in his husband's blinded eyes and that despite the urgency of the matter Snape looked glad, that he finally was satisfied with whatever Harry had done now.

"Could you for once, be more specific?"

"No"

Remus growled but suspected that Snape's negative was because of the other passengers with them Neville and Blaise were silent and even though they were really intrigued they would not say a word. Charlie had decided to go back with his family, they were still very affected by the words Harry had said during the conference and this was something they had to pass through in family.

"Severus…"

"Do not worry… If what I feel is correct, then everything will be fine.

Remus knew the basics of what Snape intended with Harry but not the actual action the other had to take. What he knew for cert5ain though, was that what they all needed was for Harry to stay.

-.-.-

Draco didn't know what to do, Harry was not screaming but he was clearly in pain and he was still too weak to lift him and get him into the house. Finally looked for his wand and fired some red sparks, he knew Pansy would understand and would get to them right away.

"At least tell me what is wrong!"

Draco knew what was wrong, contrary to what most people thought of him, Draco Malfoy was much more intelligent than a Ravenclaw. He had put all the pieces together when he had heard Remus talk the day before he was cured, and now he was watching the consequences.

"Nothing"

"Bullshit!"

And through his almost unbearable pain Harry smiled softly at him. Draco felt like punching him but Pansy's voice stopped him from it.

"Draco! Are you ok?!"

He just shook his head while trying to help Harry, his legs weren't strong enough to lift him, his magic was not stable enough to use it and he was just too angry to talk. Pansy reacted quite fast when she noticed the problem, she helped Draco to get on the wheelchair and then lifted Harry easily after using a charm to make him lighter.

"Did he say anything?"

"Nothing useful"

Once they had entered the house she put Harry over the now constant bed that was the couch.

"Contact Severus"

"He must be in his way already"

Draco frowned, still not understanding the need of having Harry make that pact, but that would be solved later, first they needed to help Harry before he started to deteriorate. Draco stayed next to Harry, even if he left the room the magic would still be working for Harry had gone against the pact and went back to Draco.

"You don't have to take care of me Draco"

"You should shut up before I kill you myself"

Harry smiled again and Draco wondered if the man had a masochistic side, if that was so then he had a problem, the idea was for Harry to suffer after he was recovered, not to enjoy it. Draco loved the man but he would punish him, and if his suspicions were right then he would have even more reasons to kick the man's ass.

"Let me enjoy this little time with you at least… That's why I came"

"Shut up Potter"

Harry closed his eyes and turned his head to the other side, he knew what was going to happen, he would die in a few hours and had wanted to at least talk with Draco openly before it happened.

"I just… Understood that I prefer to be with you if just for a moment than live a long life without you… Won't you grant me that wish?"

Draco looked at him in rage, Harry and many other had told him in the past that he usually acted as a selfish bastard, so hearing him saying those words only enraged him even more.

"I can't believe you had the balls to once tell me I was an egoistic bastard Potter… You, right now, have no right to ask anything of me!"

And when Harry opened his eyes he saw more than just anger, Draco's eyes were suffering and he felt lost. If he left he would hurt Draco, himself and many more, and now if he stayed he would still do the same thing.

"I don't get it… There is not right answer then"

Draco looked confused now; those words made no sense for him, Harry closed his eyes not knowing what else to do.

"There is Potter"

Pansy and Draco turned their heads sharply and Harry opened his eyes slowly again, Snape was standing in the door way of the room and right next to him were Remus, Neville and Blaise. Draco stood up and even though his legs were still not functioning well and that his godfather was blind he didn't care, he grabbed the man's front robes and pulled hard. Face to face and with an expression of pure anger he spoke slowly and with a very obvious hint of threat in his voice.

"What the hell did you do?"

"You know very well what I did, the right thing Draco…"

"You call this the right thing?!"

He said pointing towards Harry, who was trying to stand up to stop the other man.

"Stop Draco, he's right… I finally got it… It was not leaving; it was staying, not only because of the consequences of the pact… Staying means confronting everything I have done wrong and accepting the consequences of my acts"

Draco looked at Harry and let go of Snape, and before he fell down Remus caught him and helped him to go back to the chair.

"It is sad though… That I won't be able to face all that, I know it was not going to be easy but I wanted to do so anyway"

Snape, as well as the others came closer to the bed; Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"For a man who never gave up before, you have surrendered quite easily Potter"

"That's enough! Severus, release the pact now!"

Draco looked at him defiantly promising terrible torture if he did not as he asked.

"I was about to Draco"

"No… If you do that, I wouldn't be paying any price"

They looked at Harry with that expression that just said 'what the fuck?' but none said anything.

"Shut up Potter"

Draco put a hand over his mouth and stopped him from saying anything else.

"I, Severus Snape, willingly give up on my part of this pact with Harry James Potter… He is now free from any bounds with me and will not have to comply with the terms of the mentioned pact"

A green ray of magic poured out of Harry's body and went back to Snape, Draco let go of Harry's mouth and they all waited, but Harry stayed silent.

"Potter, you know the rest…"

Harry closed his eyes and said nothing, Neville understood what his intention was and he would not let him. He went to the fire place and called to Ron's house, **that** made Harry react.

"Neville please don't! They have suffered enough!"

Neville didn't answer and put his head into the fireplace.

"Charlie?"

After that they couldn't hear anymore, Neville had almost half of his body into the fireplace and was clearly talking in a low voice to Charlie. After a few minutes Neville stood and cleaned his robes a moment later Charlie had appeared in the fireplace and he didn't seem to be very happy.

"I will make you do what you are supposed to do Harry"

He approached him and actually slapped him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Draco was taken aback by such demonstration from a man he didn't know very well but had never seen scream or lose his temper before.

"Charlie I-"

"Charlie nothing! Can't you understand for once? I was there I heard it too what else do you need?!"

Harry knew he was talking about Draco's words in the ministry.

"But I screwed up! I don't deserve what they are giving to me!"

"I'm so fucking sick of your guilty trips Harry, we all have made mistakes some worst than others but if you regret them and do something to correct them then you don't need to punish yourself! Stop this emotional nonsense already!"

Draco softly grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled him back.

"Calm down Weasley… Charlie"

The look Draco gave him calmed him at once and Charlie understood right then and there why Harry felt the way he did towards that man.

"Such a snake you are"

"Thank you… Now, if you all would please leave us alone… Except you Severus, you must stay"

Even though his tone was calm, the command was clear and no one would dare to do otherwise. Only the three of them remained in the room.

"Severus, do not interfere and do please keep you comments to yourself"

Snape said nothing, he would do as asked but it irked him the way his godson knew him. Draco turned to face Harry and the moment his eyes met each other Harry knew he had lost.

"Harry, accept the termination of this pact"

"I can't, I do not deserve to be freed"

Draco stood up from his chair and sat on the bed.

"I will not say the words you want to hear until you accept, if I do and you die I won't be able to stand it and I want to have a good life… I am being selfish, I am an egoistic person and I want you with me, and I will blackmail you to force you to do it"

Harry wanted to laugh, that was exactly the Draco he had fell for, the Slytherin who would obtain what he wanted no matter the methods.

"I, Harry James Potter, accept the termination of this pact and free myself from the magic bounding mine to Severus Snape's… Do you accept?"

"I recognize the termination; you are not under the conditions of the pact anymore"

With that Snape turned around and left, he did not need to see the rest and definitely would end vomiting if he stayed anyway.

"You're the most stupid person I've ever met Harry Potter"

"And you're the most egoistic one… Guess I'll have to learn to live with that"

"Believe me, that will be bliss compared to what it is to come…"

Draco finally looked at him in the eyes with the expression Harry had longed for since he admitted he had fallen in love with the blonde.

"I love you… Stupid, idiotic Gryffindor"

Harry closed his eyes, now that the pain was gone he could move without problems and embraced Draco, bringing him down to kiss him softly.

"I wanted to hear those words since fifth year… I love you too"

Harry opened his eyes one more time to look at him and his arms fell from Draco's back, his eyes closed and Harry fell asleep. Draco stayed there just watching him sleep and thinking of what would come. Oh, he would make Harry pay for waiting so long before coming back, and some other things but for the moment he just wanted to rest next to him.

"You can come in already"

He said loud enough to the others waiting behind the door could hear him, the other man didn't wake up and Draco suspected he wouldn't for a while. The effort of going against the pact and then ending it had been too much.

"Is he ok now?"

"Yes Neville… Don't know if he will be after he recovers"

Charlie laughed and decided to let Draco and the twins meet, that would be the best pay back ever if he could think of one.

"You should meet the twins Draco… He won't like it"

Draco nodded and grinned, if those two were as bad as their fame said he would enjoy it very much.

"I should be going; I better let my family know what happened"

Charlie left towards the door and soon Pansy went after him, there was something she wanted to tell him before he left, so only Snape, Remus Neville and Blaise stayed.

"Severus…"

Draco was completely serious once again, and it made them all tense you didn't need to be a seer to know that what he was about to say was not going to be good.

"Please do not try to seek the one who did this to me…"

Snape's eyes opened wide and he felt his body tense, the answer to the one million galleons question was about to be given.

"You know who did it, don't you?"

Draco nodded and Neville had the feeling that his suspicions of what he though he had seen before passing out were true, he was very pale and scared.

"Neville? Are you ok?"

Draco turned to look at the scared man and nodded his head.

"Merlin… That's why you waited for Charlie to leave…"

The rest were clearly lost, and definitely did not like the suspense, especially because of the matter at hand.

"And took the chance that Harry fell asleep…"

"Draco… Say it already"

Snape did not want to wait anymore, but before Draco could say anything Neville beat him to it.

"It was Ginny"

Draco nodded and the silence that fell in the room was only broken by the sound of Pansy's voice saying Charlie's name.

**TBC**

First... I'M SORRY!! I know I took a long time to post, but first I suffered a writers' block, and then my pc got something and my word wouldn't work. However, now I'm fine and I'll start posting again.

Yes this chapter is shorter than all the others because this fic is finally getting to its end. I didn't want to give all the explanations in just one chapter. Oh, by the way, I used a phrase of a song in this chapter; the group was British but the lead singer, though most people think he was born in England he was not. Those who discover the phrase, what song belongs to and the group, they'll win a cyber-cookie :p

Thank you all for your loyalty, even when I sometimes took a long time to update.


	16. Chapter 16

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP?

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language. **All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so now he has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud! Now I own nothing but the story T.T

**Getting you back. **

By Black Komagoro

Only silence met the room, Charlie's eyes were wide open and with some tears, what he had just heard could not be true.

"You're lying, I know my sister… She wouldn't, she couldn't!"

Neville approached the fallen man and kneeled in front of him.

"I knew her too, and I too denied myself of the truth…"

"Ginny loved him!"

Neville shook his head sadly and took one of Charlie's hands.

"She didn't, Ginny was in love with love… And in her ideal world, Harry was her knight in shining armour, the man who would come and rescue her from any danger"

Charlie still couldn't understand, neither did the others.

"First, I want you all to understand that this is something that will never leave this room… Ginevra Weasley was a good person and I don't want her name being soiled, she died fighting furiously and for the cause…"

Silence met him, a silent agreement that no matter what they would never say a word out of those four walls.

"What I'm about to tell you is something no one else knows because no one was there to see it. I saw and heard because I was never noticed, and so I observed people. Ginny had always liked Harry, at first it was the innocent liking of a little girl, but as time passed and she grew up she left her innocence behind. Harry was too busy to notice and I can't blame him, every year he would be attacked and he was fighting to stay alive and get to the point were he would complete the prophecy…"

Charlie was still in shock but couldn't stop himself form hearing, and Pansy noticing the state the man was in did the only thing she could, she embraced him.

"Ginny tried to convince herself that it was no use and she started dating other guys, Harry had started to notice Cho Chang"

"Why didn't she attack her?"

They turned to look at Blaise, he had a sharp mind and had already tied most of the ends, but this one he didn't comprehend.

"Because she was not a threat… By then Ginny was already obsessed with Harry but not even she had realized that, which was even worst. Cho was in love with Cedric and that couldn't be changed, Ginny knew that so she dismissed it"

"And in fifth year?"

"Cho sought Harry because he had been the last one to see Cedric, she didn't really love him or felt something for him… And with Cedric dead there was no threat either"

"What?!"

Draco was taken aback with that, Neville's words couldn't be mistaken in any way.

"Ginny noticed something I had known for a while already… When Harry brought Cedric's body back he was much more affected than you would expect. I'm not saying that he wouldn't have cared that much, but after what they had done Cedric's death meant maybe more for Harry than Cho herself"

Blaise now understood more and finished tying all the ends.

"They had been together…"

"Just once… Cedric was still in doubt, he really didn't know what he really liked. Harry had told him about the Dragons and so he told him about how to open the egg. He also gave him the password for the prefect's bathroom… Harry used it once more after he solved the riddle of the egg, during that second visit he and Cedric met each other… I know because I happened to be wandering around the place and heard them"

And they al wondered how many things that man knew about all of them, also they saw Neville in a new different light.

"She knew there was something odd by the way Harry reacted when he brought him back and something inside her changed completely, for she now was fighting against something she could not manipulate… So she started to observe him, and she noticed the same thing I had long before her… The way he looked at you"

Neville was looking at Draco now, he had stood up and let Charlie be consoled by Pansy.

"Harry, not really noticing always looked at you, and she understood what was happening, and this time she felt threatened, Harry was seeking you and not the other way around. But when you started to look back it meant the end of her fairy tale"

Charlie was more controlled, but what he knew now would be impossible to forget, his little sister was not the person he thought she was.

"I can't believe it, she once told me she only wanted to see him happy… She wouldn't… Why?"

"Because sometimes desire overrules reason… That's why I forgive her, because I know she was not thinking straight. I do not bare any grudge against her… Nor any of you should"

They stayed silent for a moment, it was hard to believe and in their impression none of them noticed that Harry's eyes, though closed, were shading tears.

"I'm sorry Charlie… I never wanted something like this to happen, I knew she liked me but I loved her as a sister, nothing more, nothing less"

They turned to look at Harry he had opened his eyes and was looking straight to his friend and former lover.

"You didn't know, no one could have…"

"Don't tell your family, I want them to remember her just the way they do now…"

Draco had taken Harry's hand in his but was looking at Charlie.

"As Neville said, she was a good person… I never really knew her but I will not judge her for only one action. I saw her fire but I also saw her fight with everything she had, she just, as we all did some time in our lives, made a mistake"

"That mistake could have killed you"

Blaise finally said out loud what they all also though.

"It did, for many you were as good as dead… I'm sorry if I can't believe you have really forgiven her Draco"

Remus looked at him very serious and waiting for an answer, he couldn't believe it so easily.

"What else is there to do then? I refuse to live with hate towards someone I hardly knew and who was moved by what she though was real love? I have hated too much already and I actually want to start again without it…"

"She didn't really know what the spell did for real… The fact that she didn't do it right means she never knew about the part that taught you the whole curse"

Charlie looked at Neville with hope, and he got what he was looking for.

"Ginny's aim was not killing you… No matter how much she wanted you out of the picture, she was not the kind of person who kills in cold blood… If my suspicions are right, she wanted you to forget Harry"

"I thought that too… Before the battle I crossed her and the look she gave me, even though it was full of rage, was not the same look in my father's eyes… The one that clearly says 'I want you dead'"

Harry sat up on the bed and dried his eyes, he was very tired but he knew there was no way he could sleep now.

"I don't want more victims, the war is over and too many have suffered enough… I decided to help Harry with what he wants to do. It is the correct thing to do, for once I have the choice to do as I please, I'm not between the sword and the wall this time"

Pansy looked up from her place next to Charlie and smiled.

"And so will I then… If you don't mind Charlie, I want to accept the offer to go to Rumania to learn about the Dragons"

Charlie still affected nodded, and felt relieved he needed someone he could talk to about what he had just learned, and maybe this time he would have the chance to be happy. Draco smiled he really was happy for her she had done more than she should for him and he would not be the one to stop her from her dreams.

"What about you two?"

It was clear that Draco wanted the subject of Ginny's role in all that had happened over and closed.

"I know a certain someone who will **not** mind helping me to find a job as an Auror"

Blaise was looking directly at Harry challenging him to refuse.

"I'm sure the minister won't object to that petition… Either"

He smiled lightly for him would be even more difficult to get over Ginny's betrayal.

"What about you Neville?"

"Hogwarts… You know how much I like herbology and I know that they still had not found a teacher"

Charlie stood up and dried his eyes, he still needed to go and give his family the 'good news' at least he wouldn't be alone with his secret. There would be some he would be able to talk to without exposing his sister.

"I'm going, I'm sure mom must be really worried…"

They all nodded and let Pansy take Charlie to the door, they both left the room and walked to the great doors of the manor.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that, Draco didn't want her friends and family to know"

Charlie snorted in a funny way, but not feeling like joking at all.

"Sometimes I wonder who the hell is that blonde snake and what did he do with Malfoy…"

"I know, most people feel that way when they finally come to really know him… And those who know him are still wondering how come he never turned his back on us. Of all, his father was the most severe and cruel, even when I turned my back to Voldemort my father never raised a hand against me… He banned me from the family but he never dared to touch me… He loved me more than he feared his lord"

Suddenly the talk had changed from Draco and his personality to her life and Charlie found himself wanting to know even more.

"Harry did well, you all deserve to be recognized… We were free even before the battle, you never were… As I see it, those who followed him suffered much more than those who opposed"

She just nodded and looked up, it was a clear night and the stars were shining proudly. It made her smile, before they never had time to do something as simple as that, always proper and showing their status.

"It was worth the sacrifice Charlie… For now I can see how small I am in comparison, and that is just the way it should be"

He looked at her and then raised his head too, smiling he took her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"If you don't mind… Would you like to live with me? I mean, I'm sure I could find you a nice place, but well… I think Norbert will be very happy to have another friend"

She laughed lightly and turned around to look at him in the eyes.

"Yes, blame the dragon…"

And with those last words she kissed him softly, risking everything in that gesture, knowing very well that Charlie's heart still was with Harry. To her surprise he took her more firmly in his arms and kissed her deeply, more properly as her mother would say.

-.-.-

Snape had had enough and wanted to leave as soon as possible, the problem was that Remus wanted to talk with the others, in special with Neville.

"Draco, I'm leaving… I do not see any reason for my presence here any longer"

Draco turned his head towards his godfather and nodded.

"Go on, you need to rest, we will start working on your potion in two days"

It seemed that he had forgotten about that subject because he was startled for a second before regaining his usual posture of a serious and mean person.

"I will start as soon as I get there then"

Now, that picked Remus interest and he stood up from the chair he had taken to Harry's current bed.

"Then I will be going too, I'm pretty tired and could do with a good night of sleep"

Harry nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you Remus, for everything… I guess I'll be visiting you soon"

Remus smiled back at him and soon left using the fireplace as Snape had done. Now the only ones in there with them were Neville and Blaise.

"You should go get some rest too Draco, I'll help you to your room"

"No thank you, there's room enough in this bed Blaise, you and Neville should go though. Your lion seems to be starting to fall asleep standing"

And it was true, Neville was finally feeling the repercussions of the tension they had been living under for the last months. Blaise promptly got to him and helped his sleepy boyfriend go upstairs. There was no need to warn the other two of anything, Harry was too tired and he knew Draco was still too pissed.

"Good night you two"

"Night"

Now they were alone once again, and they felt awkward, Harry because he was still too shocked by everything, Ginny, Draco, Charlie, Snape, his life had just changed completely. Draco, because even though he loved the guy he still felt that something was not completely right.

"Ask already Potter…"

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, he just couldn't understand how did Draco manage to read him so well when they had not been together ever.

"It's just… I"

He fell silent, there was so much he wanted to ask and to say and to know but didn't know how to proceed, how to ask and if those questions would anger Draco.

"Just ask alright? If you don't then there will always be doubt between us and that is never good for a relationship"

And that did it, that was just the problem for Harry.

"That's what bothers me the most Draco… You accept it just like that. I mean… I've liked and then loved you from a long time now, and have been completely aware of that feeling… You on the other hand just found out about it recently, I can't even start trying to understand what kind of hell you were going through, but I never said anything… For what I understood, you were completely sure about your feelings back then, but nothing was ever said"

Draco sighed and as Harry feared he was angry.

"Shows you how little you know about me… And you say **you** love me…"

"What I know about you, that, I love…"

Draco was not stupid and knew what was unsaid, 'I want to know the rest… And love it as well', and he knew because he felt that same way.

"I always noticed you, since the first day, when I met you at Madam Malkin's… I started loving you much later but it doesn't make it any less real or important… The thing is that your presence in my life has always been constant… I accepted it because I knew it was right and as I told you, because I'm selfish and don't want to share you… So yes, the moment I could start beating the crap out of that damned curse I was, once again, completely sure of my own feelings and what I wanted in life… That was what made me fight harder and fiercer… Until, of course, you had the bright idea of following Severus' instructions about leaving"

Harry laughed softly at the selfishness comment; if all that was the part he liked the most about the other man. But the rest actually hurt him, he felt that he had completely failed Draco, more than what he did all the others.

"I'm sorry… It seems that the only thing I managed to do correctly was killing Voldemort…"

He smiled sadly and looked up, noticing for the first time the enchanted ceiling, reflecting the clear night outside.

"I failed in everything else"

Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think that?"

Harry snorted but answered anyway.

"Well, for starters I should have done as Pansy said back then, I should have talked to you… I didn't and then I left, not talking to anyone and didn't even try to visit your grave, which I was sure would be there… If I had I would have known you weren't dead and would have come to you earlier… Shit, I should have stayed and asked about your body"

He closed his eyes and lowered his head, he felt like shit right now, even more than ever.

"I failed Charlie, Ron and Hermione… I failed Ginny… I failed Dumbledore, Remus and Snape… I failed Sirius"

"Stop already…"

Draco had a firm hold of his hand and was now looking at him directly on his now open eyes.

"But I-"

"Shut up… You just shut up and let me speak"

Harry did that, he owed him.

"You didn't fail anyone… Yes you should have talked to me but I should have done that same thing… Pansy knew how I felt and told me so. And that part about failing the others… Dumbledore saw you more as a weapon than anything else, no matter how much he may regret it now, Severus knows very well he has his own share of 'failures' so he should be the last one to tell you anything, I don't know why you think you failed Lupin and Black, but that's something you will have to talk with him… I don't know them… And about the Weasleys…"

He knew this subject should be approached carefully, Ginny's betrayal was just too fresh and he knew that Charlie would always be very important in Harry's life.

"I don't think you failed them, if anything you gave them more than some of them deserved… And don't try to defend them Harry, you know very well I'm right"

Harry closed his mouth and let him speak, he owed just too much to the man.

"I know she was not the only one who betrayed you, Percival Weasley did too… I have my ways to know certain things Harry, so don't look so shocked…"

Indeed he was feeling just that, Percy had never said anything openly so no one actually knew about his letters and opinions of him during his fifth year.

"The twins owe you their success and Charlie, even though is over now, was happy and thanks to you he found someone who will be able to give him what he needs… And to whom he will give what she has always dreamed"

Harry let himself fall on the bed but didn't close his eyes.

"They all expected me to marry Ginny, to be a happy family and have kids… I'll never be able to give my parents, even though they are dead, grandchildren…"

Draco actually gave him a soft slap on the head.

"Idiot… You can't live your life granting every wish people have of you… And for grandchildren… You could always adopt or if you are really intent on having kids of your own, use a pregnancy potion"

Harry moved so suddenly that he hit his head on the side of the back rest of the bed.

"Ouch… What?"

Draco smirked, happy that he had managed to make Harry shift his train of thought.

"A pregnancy potion… Or what, did you think all gay couples would not try to have kids?"

"Men can't get pregnant!"

Draco laughed now.

"And you call yourself a wizard… Muggle men can't get pregnant, wizards can and they actually do…"

He blushed and turned his face to the other side, what he was about to offer was something really important and which he wouldn't give to just anyone.

"You don't have to be the one to carry them you know?"

And that statement was all Harry needed to free his mind of any thought of guilt and sorrow.

"You would… Do that? For **me**?"

"Of course… Just, not now"

Harry understood, he didn't want to have children just yet, even if had been straight and married a woman he wouldn't have wanted to have children so soon.

"I…"

He looked at him and smiled, then took Draco's face in his hands and kissed him softly turning the kiss deeper by the second, caressing his fair hair and enjoying the scent of the other man.

"Thank you"

Draco just nodded and let himself be loved, they wouldn't do anything right then and maybe even in a while, Draco still needed to recover completely and besides he still wanted to have his revenge for waiting Harry for so long, no matter what he had said. Draco still though Harry took too long to come back. But they would work it on, they would have their happy ending.

**End**

Well, that's it… Well no really **it**, the epilogue will come soon, very soon.

Thank you all for following this story for so long, and those horrible long periods of time during which I didn't post anything. Oh, fro those who expected some bed action, well, erm… I'm sorry, it was never my intention to write one in this story :p


	17. Chapter 17

Pairings: HP/DM SS/RL NL/BZ RW/HG PP/CW

Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. Post Hogwarts

Warnings: R, bad language**. All flames will be made fun of!** THIS IS SLASH! How many times will I have to say that for you homophobic guys understand that you shouldn't be reading these kind of fics I don't know… But you have been warned so I again tell you… **All flames will be made fun of!**

AN: This is not the first Harry Potter fic I've written, but the first I've ever published.

Disclaimer: I asked Dumbledore to magically give me the rights over Harry potter and crew, so nowhe has been arrested for plagiarism and fraud !

**Getting you back.**

By Black Komagoro

Epilogue.

Two years had passed already, Draco had finally forgiven Harry for his stupidity and they now lived together in Malfoy Manor. The blonde man would play pranks on his lover saying that his punishment was far from being over, but given the nature of Draco's pranks Harry knew it was more for fun than anything else.

"Pass me the unicorn tears"

Harry gave him the vial with the diamond like liquid and saw how the other man added five drops to the potion he was working on.

"I really don't think this is good for you Draco, those fumes can't be good for the baby"

The snake turned to look at his lover with a frown; Draco had been true to his word and accepted to carry their child, so now he was sporting a huge belly that clearly said he was close to birth. However, Draco would not stop working on this particular potion; even though he had stopped working on the others given he had already gone on pre-natal leave.

"How many times must I tell you that this particular potion is among those which won't harm the baby?"

Harry frowned, this was his son too and he had the right to worry, this had been an argument that appeared at least once a month for the last eight months, and he was very close to birth date, which was supposed to be next week.

"I don't care how many times; I still think is not good… Come one Draco, everything you breathe goes to the baby"

Draco didn't answer right away he had just added the last ingredient and needed to count the stirs carefully. They were twenty nine to the left and sixteen to the right, this was the final part of Snape's recovery potion, one that the man could only help in the first part but not the rest, since it needed to be checked by colour, the smell of the potion stayed constant after adding the first three ingredients.

Harry sighed and just waited, he knew how important this potion was for Draco, and to be honest for him too. Snape had helped him more than anyone else, because the man had made him see his mistakes and forced him to correct them without telling him anything.

"Done!"

Draco turned to face his lover and grinned happily, now they only needed the potion to cool, Snape would be able to see in just fifteen minutes, half an hour at most. Harry smiled back at him and embraced him the best he could given the now swollen stomach of his snake.

"Now, please go and get some rest, I'm sure Remus already prepared something for you"

And it was true, when they left Snape's potions lab there was a tray with some sandwiches and other snacks, the tea was hot and there were fluffy cushions over the sofa, waiting for Draco.

"Always so prepared, no wonder he can put up with Severus"

"I heard that!"

The voice came from the other room where they were sure Snape would be reading one of his books, the man had transformed all his books to Braille and since it was summer, he spent most of the time reading to keep himself busy and not bother Draco.

"Good!"

Harry shook his head and smiled, when he had first known about Snape's and Remu's relationship he had been shocked, but he had accepted it very quickly after Draco abused his ears with a thousand reasons of why they should be together.

"Insolent child!"

"Not a child anymore and I'm just telling the truth!"

Snape's voice was just a growl and the discussion ended there, as always did since Draco became pregnant. They noticed the door of the office opening to let Remus enter the room.

"Hi there boys, is everything ok? I heard yelling"

Draco dismissed it with a wave of his hand just as he gave one of the turkey sandwiches a good bite; lately turkey was the only thing that wouldn't upset his stomach.

"Just the same old thing Remus, nothing to worry about"

Remus nodded to Harry and entered the bedroom; Draco drank a bit of his tea and sighed happily.

"So, what did Charlie want?"

The red haired man had contacted Harry a while ago, Draco couldn't hear because he had the door closed so he could concentrate on what he was doing.

"To know if Grimmauld place was ready, he and Pansy wanted to come for the summer, since she's also about to give birth… The house has been completely restored and I finally managed to take that dreadful portrait off the wall"

Draco nodded and was about to say something when the cookie he had on his hand fell to the floor, he had felt something before but he just thought it was their son kicking him again. This time he knew it was not that, it was his son announcing he wanted out, as soon as possible if Draco would be so kind.

"Draco?"

Harry turned his head when he saw Draco's hand drop the treat and held his stomach with the other, the contraction was very hard and he only managed to whisper.

"I think it's time"

Harry paled, he was supposed to give birth next week, they weren't prepared and had only a few items with them.

"Draco!"

Remus' voice made them turn in the direction of the bedroom just to see a very worried werewolf and potion's master exit the room; they should have known that Remus' nose would notice the change first. Harry had already moved to Draco's side, helping him breath and starting to think what would be the best and most quick way to get his lover to St' Mungo's.

"Come on Draco, in and out just the way the nurse told you"

Draco couldn't answer he just followed Harry's words and tried to even his breaths.

"Remus, please call St' Mungo's and tell them Draco's in labour, that we'll be arriving soon!"

Draco managed to calm himself long enough to look at Snape and smiled pleased.

"It's… ready"

Snape felt his chest tighten, this was what he had been waiting desperately for the last two years and now he would have to wait even more, and he felt guilty for thinking that way.

"That doesn't matter now Draco, we need to take you to the hospital as soon as possible"

Draco gave him what they all now called 'The Frown', the one they could never say no to, the one that could actually scare Snape and even Norbert, when the dragon had tried to use Draco's favourite robe as a toy.

"I will not have this child unless you're there to see him with your own eyes!"

His eyes never left Snape's and Harry just turned to his lover, knowing the older man had just lost this battle.

"Go and drink it Snape, we still have some time before the surgery"

It was not really a surgery though, since they wouldn't cut Draco to take the child out, it was more like a transference; from Draco's body into Harry's arms, like side apparition but not exactly the same.

"Please Severus; this is your grandchild after all"

Draco had decided that Snape had been more of father to him than his real father, so to him the man had, more than anyone else, the right to be the child's grandfather. Harry smiled and nodded, Snape ran into the lab mostly because he was about to cry, Draco suddenly grid his teeth and started the breathing once again.

"Done, they will have everything ready and will send two nurses to take you two to the hospital"

"Thanks Remus, now please go in there, Snape is about to drink the potion, Draco threatened him of not having the baby if he didn't take the potion"

Harry was calmer now; he would go for their things later and get Draco and the baby what they would need. He had to stifle and laugh as he saw his friend pale and run into the lab.

"And… They say… We're sappy"

Harry laughed out loud this time, with one hand taking Draco's and the other on his back. He looked at his lover and kissed him softly, his eyes revealing how happy he was.

"Everything is alright now, isn't it?"

"Yes Harry, everything is how it was supposed to be"

-.-.-

Snape paced the hall from side to side, he couldn't see yet, since his eyes needed to be closed and covered for an hour so the potion could work perfectly.

"Severus, please stop. You'll make a hole on the floor"

"Let me be Lupin… I'm nervous"

They heard steps and giggling coming from their right side and sighed knowing who that was.

"Must say it is interesting seeing the great and scary Severus Snape looking so nervous"

Snape would have given her the glare of death if he could only take the damned bandage of his eyes.

"Be glad you're not a student anymore Miss Parkinson"

"Well, losing a thousand points is a price fair enough for seeing something like this"

Charlie had the sense of not letting his laugh leave his mouth, Snape wouldn't be so soft on him, he **was** a Weasley after all.

"Hello Remus, how is everything going?"

Remus let Pansy take the chair and hugged Charlie in greeting.

"They should be about to finish, it has been forty five minutes since they entered"

Pansy smiled tiredly, they had just arrived from Rumania and she was already eight months.

"Well, he'll get a play mate very soon, that's good… I don't think Draco will want go through this a second time"

"You would be surprised"

Pansy had opened her eyes wide and was about to answer when Snape suddenly stopped walking back and forth.

"Severus?"

The man was clearly more nervous than before and Remus knew why, he checked his watch and confirmed his suspicions.

"I'm… Scared"

Pansy and Charlie were shocked, for the man to admit that out loud in front of them meant this was really big.

"Remus?"

The werewolf turned to look at the pair and smiled softly.

"The potion"

It was all they needed to understand and so they held their breaths as Remus approached Snape; the man raised his hands and reached for the bandage, but stopped. Remus took his hands in his and kissed them softly.

"Don't worry Severus… Everything will be ok"

Snape nodded, he would be able to see after four years and a few months. Remus undid the knot of the bandages and carefully took them off, now it was Snape's turn to finish the job.

"Come on, we both trust Draco… He's the only one with your level of knowledge for potions"

Snape took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, at first his vision was blurred but after a few minutes it started to clear, just when he could finally focus completely, the door behind them opened.

"Hello everyone! Here's someone who wants to meet you all"

Charlie and Pansy didn't move, and Remus stayed where he was while pushing Snape forward. The man took a few steps towards Harry and stopped; the other man walked towards him and took the soft blue blanket out of the baby's face.

"Scorpius Arcturus, this is your grandfather, Severus"

He spoke softly to the small bundle in his arms.

"Here, you should hold him"

Before Snape could react he found himself with a black haired, grey eyed boy in his arms. The baby had opened his eyes and was now looking at him with wide and curious eyes, he made a face as if going to cry but then laughed softly, and it was what it took to disarm the man.

"Looks like he already likes you Snape"

It was just too much for him, Snape was unable to react and Remus noticed this, he also noticed that there was people coming this way and he decided to take Snape out of there.

"Harry, please take him from his arms and distract the others while I take him out, he needs to calm down. He just recovered his sight and now this; I don't want others to seem him this distraught"

Harry nodded, still smiling and took his son from Snape's arms and after showing him briefly to the other two he went back to Draco. Remus rapidly took his husband's arm and performed side apparition, just in time to miss Neville and Blaise and surely Charlie's family would soon follow.

"Hey Blaise!"

Charlie smiled happily to his friend and patted him on his back, as Pansy hugged Neville.

"Wow! You're huge Pans!"

"You would too if you were carrying something the size of a pumpkin inside your stomach! Idiot!"

Neville glared at his husband and took Pansy with him a few feet away from the other two. Charlie looked at Blaise and shook his head.

"Never, and I mean **never**, tell a woman she looks huge when she's pregnant, and just to be safe, also in any other case… You'll end gaining a curse for all your effort"

"But I didn't say it in a bad way!"

"Which demonstrate the fact that you're as gay as they come… You know nothing about women"

Blaise just shrugged and sat down next to Charlie.

"So, how is she? If I'm not mistaken she's due next month isn't she?"

"Yes, little Percy will be gracing us very soon… We decided to come now because Pansy can hardly do anything without tiring herself"

Blaise nodded and looked at his husband and his friend, Neville looked at her stomach with a hint of longing on his face and Blaise knew that the other man also dreamed with having his own family.

"What about you Blaise?"

He smiled softly.

"I want a son, maybe even two… But right now I want to spend as long as I can with him. I'm not regretting staying with Draco, but I want to spend another year or two just with him"

Charlie nodded but he could see that Neville seemed to feel different.

"Have you two talked about it already?"

"Not yet, the problem is that when the moment comes, I won't be able to tell him no… I've never been really able to deny him anything"

Charlie sighed and grabbed his friend shoulder firmly.

"A kid is not something you decided just because you can't deny your other half anything… Is something just way too important, and will change your life completely"

"I know…"

"No, you don't… Or you wouldn't be in this predicament… You should talk with Draco, if someone can tell you how it is, he's the right person"

"You think?"

Charlie nodded; Harry appeared again but without his son.

"I'm sure… Now, there's Harry again, surely we can see Draco now"

And just as he had said, Harry told them Draco had been moved to a room and that they all could go visit him now, just then the Weasleys appeared running, eager to meet Harry's son.

-.-.-

"He's beautiful! Such a cute little thing!"

Molly wouldn't let go of the baby, for her that was the first of her grandchildren, and neither Harry nor Draco minded a bit, for Harry she was like a mother and Draco knew how important that was for his lover.

"He reminds me of Sirius, with that hair and those eyes"

Draco raised and eyebrow but said nothing about Ron's comment, that had been already discussed with Harry, maybe if they had a second son that one would be called after Harry's god father, but they agreed that the first one wouldn't be called after any of their relatives, or so they thought.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, Sirius' younger brother's second name was Arcturus"

They all turned to look at Arthur Weasley, Harry and Draco completely shocked.

"That, I didn't see coming…"

"I did"

They turned to look at the person who had just come through the door, Snape was smiling softly, clearly the name meant a lot to him.

"You may not be conscious about it Potter, but you knew that already… You spent a lot of time cleaning and checking things at Grimmauld place, I'm sure you saw it there"

Harry frowned trying to remember something about that time, suddenly his eyes lighted up and he raised his head smiling a little.

"Yeah, while cleaning one of the rooms I found a letter, it was from Regulus to Sirius, where he told his brother that he was sorry about all that had happened, and that he wished things could have been different… He loved his brother as much as Sirius loved him…"

So unconsciously Harry had chosen that name.

"He was a good boy; he just made a mistake…"

Remus knew the rest of the phrase; he also had been one of Snape's best friends, so this baby was even more important to him than ever.

"Do you want to hold him Severus?"

Snape shook his head but was pushed by Remus towards Molly, who reluctantly let the baby be taken from her arms.

"Here Severus, just hold him like this"

"I know how to hold a newborn, Lupin"

Remus just grinned and said nothing, Snape took the baby once again into his arms and again the baby opened his eyes, looked at him and smiled.

"Well, he definitely likes you Snape"

Harry laughed softly and just dismissed Snape's glare which only made the baby laugh more.

"He looks like Regulus and acts the part too; he never took my glares seriously"

"Neither do I Severus"

They all laughed at the two, Remus and Draco had said that at the same time. Harry just smiled pleased, everything was as it should be, finally they all were happy and a new generation was coming. Pansy and Charlie had gone back to Grimmauld place so she could rest a little, Ron and Hermione were now living in Hogsmeade and were just been told that she was pregnant. Fred and George had opened another store of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in France and wanted to expand even more.

"Don't forget that your kid will be my student"

Draco rolled his eyes and laughed, he was about to answer him when they heard a knock, when the door opened they were greeted by Luna and her husband, and in her arms their one year old son, Theodore.

"Theo!"

The boy smiled happily and extended his arms towards Draco, the kid had taken to him more than any other, and Draco seemed to enjoy the presence of the kid much more than he let people know.

"Luna, Marcello is so good to see you!"

Harry smiled widely to them and embraced Luna tightly, he owed her just too much, her words had been the trigger to make him do the right thing. Marcello Mattia, Luna's lover and student from Italy's all Wizards School was more than happy to shake hands with his now good friend. The man had heard the couple's story from his wife and when he first met Harry the first thing the ex-Boy Who Lived met was the hard knock the other man could give.

"Same to you Potter, now let me see my boy's future friend…"

Harry just shook his head and let the two pass to meet Scorpius, the baby wouldn't pay attention for more than three seconds to anyone before looking at Severus once again. He just seemed awed with the deep black eyes of his grandfather and wouldn't stop smiling at him.

"He's beautiful"

Draco smiled proudly.

"Of course, he's my son"

Harry shook his head laughing and approached Snape.

"I can't deny that though, he took after your family more than mine… And to tell you the truth, I'm glad he did. Frankly, it was tiresome to be compared with my father all the time… 'Oh, you look so much like your father' Blah blah blah…"

They were laughing softly when little Scorpius let them know he was sleepy, Snape turned to the small crib and was about to put him down when the baby opened his eyes and grabbed his finger tightly, with a face about to cry.

"Time to sleep"

Snape's voice was a command but with certain soft ring to it, the baby calmed right away and let the man put him down, he yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep right away.

"You're in for babysitting Severus"

The man calmly turned towards the parents and frowned seriously.

"Not in this life Draco, I'm here to spoil him till he enters school"

"Does that mean you'll be able to stop once he enters school?"

Snape nodded sharply and turned towards the crib again, Remus looked at him and then at Draco, making a gesture that clearly said that the other man wouldn't be able to do what he said.

"Well, I think it is time for all of us to leave, parents and child need to be alone now"

They all followed Molly out except for Blaise, he knew it would be difficult to talk to Draco again, Blaise had asked permission to leave for that day but he needed to be back at work the next day, since they were working on a big case about illegal potions.

"Draco, Harry… Could I talk to you for a minute please?"

They looked at each other and nodded, worried by their friend expression.

"What's wrong Blaise? Did something happen?"

"Um, well no really is just… I need your advice"

They nodded again letting Blaise know he could go on.

"You see, I'm sure Neville wants to have kids and I would like to have them too, but I want to spend another year or two alone. I know myself and the moment he tells me he wants a baby I will tell him ok"

Draco frowned and shook his head.

"You can't have a kid because you couldn't tell Neville no… Blaise, Harry and I have loved each other for a long time now, but we agreed that before bringing a child we needed some time for ourselves… I know you two have been together for along time, but you spent two of those years taking care of me, I'm sure Neville will understand your feelings… But you need to talk with him, don't wait till he asks you, you should be the one to bring the topic out"

Blaise sighed, not really convinced.

"Blaise, I know Neville maybe better than many others… He was the other option Voldemort had; he could have taken my place… So I know more or less how he thinks, we have had many talks, during school and after we met again. So go talk to him, he will understand and if I'm not wrong he'll feel extremely happy about it; because you want to be with him alone before having to share each other with your kids…"

Blaise stood there, eyes slightly wet and really happy to have followed Charlie's advice. Once they decide to have kids he knew they would have the most amazing and happy childhood a kid could ask for, with friends like the ones who would be waiting for them and a family as big as this was.

"Thank you guys, and once again congratulations… Scorpius is a beautiful kid"

They smiled and thanked him, Blaise finally walked to the door and left the room, leaving just Harry, Draco and their son inside. Harry look at his son and then at Draco, he looked tired and his hair all messy, but for him Draco looked more beautiful and fascinating than ever.

"I love you"

Draco turned his face towards his lover and let the other man kiss him softly.

"I love you too Harry"

They embraced and rested there calmly, looking at their son and smiling happily, thinking of all the good things the future had in store for them.

**The End.**

Finally, I'm happy to announce that this story has reached its end.

I'm really happy for all your support during all this time, for keeping your loyalty towards it even when I took too long to update sometimes.

A **mega thank you** to all of you and I hope to meet you again soon, I have many ideas I want to write down.


End file.
